Another Chance
by Potatoegod
Summary: The battle of Olympus went to hell quickly. I failed, the thrones were destroyed and the Fates were pissed. As retribution, they gave me a new chance. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. Writing style changes throughout seeing as I still have yet to find my favourite and so I am sorry about that.
1. My Fault

I could feel a slow burning that spread throughout my body. It was like being pricked by a thousand hot needles over and over. The cold Manhattan wind was doing nothing to cool it down and it was becoming unbearable. We were coming upon the Plaza at speeds that would make my mother faint.

Will and I stopped in front of the plaza before hopping off. The statue at the top of the fountain called down, "Oh, fine. I suppose you want me to watch your bike too!"

At the moment I couldn't give a shit about this statue and in a rush walked off, a string of Latin curses and metal fruit flying behind me. In the plaza were a bunch of unconscious rich people and although it was an impressive place I didn't have the time to admire it, soon walking towards a couple of hunters who gave us directions to the elevators.

Every step I took faltered slightly, my breathing was becoming a little harder but I kept going until Jake Mason came and clapped my shoulder nearly making me lose my balance.

"Percy, we're getting-," He started before he noticed my current state. "You okay, Perce?"

"Later," I said. " Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace. She's alive, man, but..."

I didn't let him finish as I continued my personal quest of getting to her. The Terrace had a great view that deserved admiration but I had none to give at the moment. In A lounge chair, her face pale and beaded with sweat lay Annabeth. As I moved closer I could feel myself becoming stronger and the prickles lessened.

Will got to Annabeth and unwrapped her bandages showing green puss around a deep gash that made me nauseous. I watched as every breath sent a shudder through her body and could feel my breathing speed up to match it. Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was in immense pain, the prickles from earlier returned in full force nearly bringing me to my knees with their intensity.

"Will she be okay?" I questioned Will my hope still there.

"I-if we had been... I'll tell you in private, ok?" He said before looking pointedly at Selina, who went to clear the others from the terrace. "Percy, she, we were too late, the poison spread too far and has reached her organs."

I refused to believe him at first but the look in his eyes told me it was true. My wise girl would die, because of a knife meant for me. I had to wonder if our first prophecy ever did end or if the fates had ever decreed that we succeeded. I didn't know how to react, the closest I've been to this situation was when Zoe died, but this hurt so much more.

"Are you sure? Isn't there some way to keep her alive, at least until Apollo comes?," I choked out my throat constricting.

"No, there isn't, if dad were here we could try but I can't, I'm sorry," Will said looking away from me. I turned towards my wise girl, her face pale and yet still as beautiful as ever. Memories filtered over my vision, the first time we fought together to beat Medusa, her help against the Laestrygonians, the battle against Polyphemus, our mutual holding of the titan's curse, Her kiss good luck during the labyrinth. Finally, her protecting me from Ethan and his dagger. I felt a cold sensation and gnawing urge at his name.

"What can we do then?" I asked never taking my eyes off Annabeth. Her eyelids fluttered slightly but didn't open leading me to believe she was having a dream.

"We can keep her alive for as long as possible but she'll be in pain and there isn't a high likelihood of her surviving," Will said, his voice professional in every way. I nodded giving no other form of response after all my throat was too constricted to breathe easily let alone talk, my eyes filled with tears as I gazed at my wise girl.

"Don't waste.. your stuff... on me," Annabeth mumbled trying to open her eyes fully. Will walked up to her a piece of ambrosia and some morphine in hand, offering it to her which she refused. Instead, she began reaching into her pocket and pulling out her dagger before offering it to me.

"It hurts...so bad," she whispered tears trailing down her cheeks. I grabbed the dagger, my hand burning as I held it, but it was relieving to feel anything other than the pain my heart and the prickling of my skin. I shook my head, I could never hurt her, never. "Please, for..me."

I looked to Will with tears staining my vision, he nodded then looked away. My vision was slowly blackening as I brought the dagger down towards her chest, the burning becoming unbearable, the prickling hitting my lungs, and my stomach turning over itself. I positioned it so that it would pass through the heart and aorta artery in one blow. As fast as I could I stabbed till the hilt hit the skin and pulled back just as fast. I watched as she smiled at me one last time her eyes narrowed to hold back the pain. Then as her eyes closed my heart, lungs and skin caught fire, the small of my back crushed and my mind shattered as I fell to the ground unconscious.

In a room, a Titan was reborn as his container burned to ashes. He rose standing at 10 feet with cruel gold eyes.

My entire body hurt, worse than the sky, worse than even the Styx. But that didn't matter, because she was dead, my wise girl, dead by my hands and her dagger. The dagger that still burnt my hand even while it was nowhere near. Luke, Bianca, Zoe, Dadaeleus, Charles and now even Annabeth dead or gone due to me. They were all truly my fault.


	2. The Meeting

Sitting beside me was a woman, and she was pressing a wet cloth on my forehead while muttering 'This is all my fault'. Except it can't be her fault because it was mine, I had to let her know that it's my fault, not hers. I tried to lift my hand but it wouldn't budge so I tried to roll but I couldn't move. I could do nothing but stay still and listen as this woman muttered to herself.

"Selina, could you give us space," A new voice said, it was still a woman's voice but it was more rebellious with an undertone of grief. I could hear her loud footsteps as softer ones fled from me. I thought I know this person but couldn't place them in my memories. Then there was a dull thud like that of someone sitting down in a chair as hard as possible.

"I understand why you did it Percy, but I wanted to at least say bye," She sobbed, as her voice lowered. "She was all that was left from the old days, now there is no one, no one, because of you, but I forgive you, if she loved you then I can at least help you."

I finally understood who sat beside me, after all, I fought her brother and killed her sister. Thalia would hate me, but that's ok because I deserve it. There was shifting before something small and wet pressed against my forehead before receding as did the footsteps. I allowed my mind to take me to the silence once more.

I could hear the sounds of multiple people talking the next time I came to. This time I was able to open my eyes, before immediately shutting them due to the light. The conversations stopped as I hissed in surprise.

"Perce, are you okay?" A sunny voice said as they came closer. I nodded my head and tried to sit up only to almost fall to the floor. "Easy there, you've been out for a day."

Only a day? That was way shorter than I had expected it to be. That at least meant that Kronos can still be stopped.

"We need you man, a Titan is asking to talk to you," Another guys voice said from beside Will. I looked over cracking my eyes open slightly to see Travis. I nodded again before standing up with Will's help. He gave me an ambrosia square before slowly letting me stand on my own. Although it was slight I could feel a pain on my chest and the small of my back.

"Ok, just tell him that I'm busy going to the bathroom and that he can wait or fuck off," I said not in the mood for a meeting with a deity, especially not some evil Titan bastard. I got to the bathroom fine, but then I saw the mirror. Mostly everything was normal except my left eye, it was a startling storm grey. When I saw that my anger rose and I began to hyperventilate before punching the mirror into shards, my fist bleeding. I took the Ambrosia square and ate a piece off watching as my skin reformed. "Let's get this over with."

Walking through the Plaza was an annoyance with people either glaring or giving me sympathetic looks. I deserve the glares but the sympathy should be given to another, someone like Thalia. At the front door was Grover, Will, Malcolm and Thalia, all of them giving me expectant looks.

"Wow Perce, nice eye," Grover bleated. I decided to ignore him and just hurry up and be finished.

"Thalia, you're gonna come with me, Malcolm you're in charge until I get back," I intoned, slipping into my role like perfectly sized sneakers. Thalia nodded while Malcolm looked surprised. I turned around so that he couldn't see the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes.

As we walked forward I laid eyes on a seven-foot-tall man with round glasses and a tux, his face was scared as though he were attacked by a small animal. There was an empousa to his left, although I hardly cared about her or her master's presence, no the boy on the left grabbed my attention much more. There he was in all his frail glory, the one who helped cause the death of my wise girl.

The longer I stared at him the angrier I became, I could feel my power building, and I could see storm clouds gathering while the earth shook violently.

"I will slaughter you," I said quietly my eyes glowing with power. Ethan took a step back before Thalia grabbed my shoulder to calm me down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked turning to the man in a tux.

"Well my name is Prometheus and yes I am that Promethe..." He started out before I interrupted.

"Get to what you want or leave," I said again this time more force in my voice as both Ethan and the empousa flinched.

"You cannot speak like that to lord Prometheus," she hissed at him. She was turned to dust shortly after, her chest stabbed through with a bronze dagger.

"I said what do you want," I growled between my clenched teeth. Ethan and Prometheus were both frozen in shock and Thalia looked on worried.

"Your complete and total surrender, after all, there is no way the gods will win," Prometheus stated his confidence returned. "I would know I am the titan of forethought."

"So all you can do is think of how they lose not whether they lose or not?" I asked, "not very useful the are you?" At that Prometheus began to turn red with anger before standing up and leaving, leaving Ethan to grab the flag alone. "Run," I whispered looking at him.

We started back to the Plaza when Thalia stopped me and turned me around. I could see a concern buried in her eyes as she stared in mine.

"Don't scare me like that again kelp head," She said as she pulled me into a hug. I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"I won't," I whispered before heading inside to plan.


	3. The Destruction Of Central Park

It had been nearly 2 hours since we were warned of the army coming and only 10 Minutes since the first sightings. We have a plan but it's a long shot. As I led a force of 250 demigods against an army of over a thousand monsters. In the lead was a Titan with golden armour and a spear. As the army stopped moving he kept marching forward with his head held high and eyes glowing with golden power. I signalled the demigods to stop as I moved forward allowing my power to coalesce around me and shake the ground. When I stopped in front of him I noticed I was only a fourth his height as he stood nearly 30 ft tall.

"You have been weakened boy," He stated, his voice feeling like a physical presence pushing me down. "You no longer stand a chance against us."

I couldn't help trembling as his words nearly crushed me, "Well considering Atlas was beaten by me before I had the Mark I'll be fine against someone like you," I laughed out. He didn't reply, instead choosing to look in the crowd.

"The Athenian spawn is not here, is that why you have been weakened?" He said, looking at me, as the heat around me increased. I glared at him pushing more power out as a hurricane began to form around me. He nodded before signalling his army to charge.

I charged straight at Hyperion my sword raised with the hurricane boosting my speed. I swung as I reached him, his hand flying forward surrounding my wrist before squeezing forcing me to drop riptide. As he raised his spear about to stab through me a volley of arrows rained from the sky, one hitting his finger. He roared in surprise releasing me as golden ichor ran over his finger. Hundreds of arrows rained down on him most hitting his armour, then greek firebombs were also released burning the park around him.

"This is going to be hard," I muttered staring as he walked through the fire with small scratches.

I hurried into the room that contained the host of the Titan King. Inside was a Laestrygonian and an empousa. He was listening to a report from the empousa.

"My lord, I have seen that victory will be closer if you attack today," I interrupted, "The demigods will lose today if you support Hyperion's attack.

The Titan King contemplated this before standing up, his scythe appearing in his hand.

"It is time," The Deity intoned his voice shaking the building. "This is the beginning."

As the battle raged on, a clear board was set with Hyperion in the centre with Thalia and me. The monsters surrounding the fighters and the demigods raining down judgement on the monsters. Every slice of my sword was parried by Hyperion's spear and every thrust of Thalia's spear deflected by his vambraces. His swipes had to be dodged due to the strength each strike had. Twenty to thirty monsters would be taken out by his strikes alone, this had the consequence of clearing the battlefield of monsters so that a demigod vs Titan battle could really commence.

"Thalia, hit him with lightning as soon as I hit him, ok?" I yelled over the howling winds of my hurricane. I could barely see her nod before I put my plan into action. As he thrust his spear forward I moved to the side feeling the tugging in my stomach turn into an ache as behind him the pond began to lift above him. I shaped it into a spear before launching it into his back. It cracked through the armour and pierced into his back, Thalia seeing that as an opening launched a huge bolt of lightning at him. It was electrifying to watch.

I began running at him ready to attack when a battle horn sounded in the distance. I looked behind me towards the sound and saw that there were only a few trees still standing in the park, most were still being burned by greek flames or crushed and broken by his fight with Hyperion.

At the entrance to the park was an army full of monsters and Hyperboreans. Buildings around the park were also collapsed, and monster dust filled the air. I heard a groan where I had left Hyperion, then his footsteps as he walked towards me.

"Do you see now young one?" He asked his eyes dimmer than before. "There was never any hope for you." I turned around only to feel the tip of a spear enter my side, holding the spear was Hyperion with determination in his eyes.

"I hope they remember you," Hyperion stated, "I certainly will."

I gasped in pain, watching as everyone screamed my name before the monster army was upon them. Then the weight holding the spear was lifted, violently and swiftly. I looked forward and out of the ground was rising hundreds of thousands of dead and leading them was Nico and his dad, Hades. Hades was glaring at Hyperion his face set in a scowl with a bow pointed at his downed body. Nico saw me and began running towards me, while his dad and soldiers attacked.

"Percy, what happened, why are you bleeding?" He asked frantically. I showed him the dagger I had in my pocket, the one Annabeth used to hold, the one I was cursed to carry. He looked at it before nodding in understanding. "I'm going to take you to Olympus to be healed, you have to be ready for Kronos."

I grabbed his arm and nodded before he took us away to Hestia who started trying to heal me.

Hades used a sword and would parry every one of Hyperion's strikes before retaliating with his own. The longer they fought the dimmer Hyperion became and the darker Hades aura became, as nearly a hundred demigods had died already, most to the drakon that had wreaked havoc. Thankfully after the death of a daughter of Aphrodite, the daughter of Ares stepped up and killed it with her father's blessing. She wanted me to tell Percy something but I'll just let her tell him later.

Hyperion's spear came forward right beside his leg before he could withdraw it I grabbed it and yanked him forward into my knee before bringing my sword in a horizontal strike that finally ended the fight between Deities.

The doors to the empire state building blew open as a man with blond hair and gold eyes, walked forward his every step cracking the ground and his presence suffocating.

"This is the entrance? So be it."


	4. I'm Sorry Annabeth

In a room with a series of Thrones set up in a U shape were three people, a young boy with black hair and eyes, another with black hair and one green eye and one stormy grey eye, and finally a young girl who appeared eight years old. The girl was holding a fire poker over the second boy. That was before a loud explosion was heard, then the screams of minor gods and naiads. The King of Orthys has arrived in Olympus.

I shot up when the first explosion happened then more and they were getting louder. That wasn't the worst part was the pressure. It felt like I was being crushed under the sky a second time. The walls were also affected, with many of the normal metals rusting and decaying and the gold melting. I looked beside me and could see that Hestia was terrified of what was coming. I looked towards the iris message showing typhoon and knew I had to get my dad to come to his senses and help so that they could get here faster and help.

I ran to a throne, which is loosely applied considering it looked like a fishing chair and jumped on it. I could feel my fathers' presence enter my mind as I sat on his throne. 'Why are you on my throne Perseus?'

"I need your help," I said my voice filled with worry as I could feel the presence get closer to the Throne room. 'What do you need?'

'Help kill Typhoon,' I thought. 'I must protect Atlantis though my son'

"No! You need to protect your home, where your family is, and where it needs to remain." I yelled, "Kronos is coming right now and I won't be able to hold him off long so please hurry."

I didn't receive an answer, just felt his presence fade from my mind. I jumped off the throne right as the doors rusted over and dissolved. Standing in the doorway was the Titan king himself, scythe and all. His presence made me feel young again, but too much like a baby.

"Ah, so you defend your parents home." He stated his voice thrumming with tamed power, "yet they did not do the same for me, nor have they done the same for you." He waved his hand as the Iris message turned to a vision of the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"They are always absent when you need them most," He waved his hand again as image after image of demigods dying showed up, "so why help them? Can you not see that they do not care? Not even my dear daughter Hestia shows care for you."

I watched the images go by one by one with Hestia watching beside me. I could see what he meant, in everything I saw it could have been stopped by a god, or at least minimized. Then I saw the death of Bianca, who would've lived if Hades wanted, or if Hephaestus turned off Talos.

"I want to believe that my father is good, but I can't," I said voice shaking, "he left mom, he never helps mortals, and he couldn't even help me now." Hestia was looking at me with fear in her eyes and beside her, Nico was holding the hilt of his sword.

"I see you finally understand Boi, this has been what their reign has been leading up to," Kronos said his eyes softening as he watched me struggle with my thoughts, "it may be difficult but it is the truth. The truth they have made, and the one that will bring them down."

"I agree the gods are bad but from what I hear you are worse," I said before striking at him with Riptide, it never got close, since he slowed time down and kicked me in the head. I hit Athena's throne with a bang. Hestia attacked next launching fire at him which he narrowly dodged before getting to her and picking her up by the throat.

A skeleton hand grabbed the back of his neck before dragging it back to the ground. His hand released Hestia who jumped away gasping for breath. The skeleton arm decomposed enough for Kronos to break its grip on him.

Thankfully Hestia had gotten me up by then, my head bleeding from where I hit Athena's Thorne. We were failing and could see that, but I had to win for Zoe, Bianca, Dadaeleus, Charles, and Annabeth.

"You do not understand what you are fighting for, boy," Kronos said his eyes glowing, "only I can bring a new golden age, only I can save this pathetic world, she will not attack me and you will have no chance against her."

"Who is she?" I asked. Hestia looked disturbed but didn't respond and neither did Kronos, "fine don't answer, I'll just beat you till this she is too afraid to come after me."

Kronos laughed, it was a guttural thing to hear, it turned your stomach and yet calmed you at the same time. I charged forward with Nico beside me and Hestia putting fire directly under his feet so he couldn't stay in one place. I swung a high horizontal swing while Nico swung the opposite direction low. All Kronos did was catch Nico's sword and parry mine with backbiter. That's when he made his move. He froze us in time before stabbing Nico in the Intestines and stabbing my leg. Then he rushed Hestia and cut her leg off.

"You were never going to win, but you fought valiantly for a mortal," He looked at me then his daughter, "there was a time I may have taken you and allowed you to be a Titan but that has passed and soon so shall you."

He waved a hand at the screen of smoke coming from the fire, it began to show a giant creäture with little ones flying around it. I knew what that was and I knew we had lost. I had failed. I failed Thalia. I failed Bianca. I failed Charles. I failed mom. I failed everyone. But most importantly I failed Annabeth. I'm sorry Annabeth.


	5. They Won

We lay on the ground I had crawled to Hestia and held her while she sobbed in pain and frustration. She was our best bet and that meant I had to help her. I noticed I no longer had riptide and that Kronos was watching the battle against Typhoon.

I looked towards Nico who was bleeding out on the floor or would have been had he not started putting pressure on his wound. On the screen, I watched as a god got swatted out of the sky. I could tell this was what the prophecy meant, my choice to kill Annabeth cost us but at least she should be happy in Elysium.

"Kronos..may I ask a favour?" I asked my throat feeling dry. He looked away from the battle towards me, his glare intense before he saw me holding Hestia's head in my lap.

"Yes boi, what would you like?" He spoke turning away from Hestia to my eyes.

"Will you allow Annabeth to stay in Elysium?" I asked fearing his rejection. He looked at me his eyes glowing brightly before he nodded. I smiled knowing that I may be able to join her there in the end.

"On one condition," Kronos said a smirk growing on his face, "you don't."

With that one sentence, my hopes came crashing down, I would never see her again, never hear that laugh of hers that I loved, and yet she would be happy at least. I nodded allowing my grief to envelop me. Kronos's footsteps got closer before he leaned down.

"You will not go to Elysium but that doesn't mean you can't be in heaven," He whispered before extending his hand towards me. I was debating it once more as I looked at Hestia and Nico, I knew that he would just kill us if I didn't join. I looked at his hand before asking for one final request.

"Don't kill these two or any more of the demigods," I said my voice shaking as tears began gathering in my eyes, "do that and I will join you."

He flicked his wrist in their direction and all their wounds healed, Hestia's leg flying back to her and reattaching. I rested my hand in his before being lifted up by him.

"Now take your blade and destroy your father's throne, "He said looking at the fishing chair I had sat on earlier. I walked over towards my dad's chair bringing out riptide, in one swift motion I cut off the base of the throne allowing the rest to fall to the side. On the screen behind Kronos chains made of water began wrapping around Typhoon before they collapsed back into the river. I heard screaming behind me as Hestia ran up to try to stop me.

"Percy! Stop don't let him win," She begged her hearths flame diminishing. I looked away from her before feeling a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a fire poker lodged in my side with Hestia glaring at me, her eyes ablaze with power. Just as fast as the pain began it was gone as my wound shut with a golden glow. Hestia was grabbed by the arm and dragged away by Nico who was whispering in her ear. Looking towards Zeus's throne rewarded me with the sight of Kronos chopping it to pieces.

The fire screen showed as all lighting stopped and a god was swatted out of the sky his chariot crashing into Manhattan at top speed.

Kronos ordered me to destroy the half with Poseidon's throne and he destroyed the other half. I started with Ares, even if I hated this particular god I still felt remorse for what I was about to do. I started by cutting off the skulls on the arms, then the backrest, then I finally cut through the seat.

A chariot who was firing missiles at the giant faltered before being crushed alongside a green chariot with wheat on the side.

I walked in front of a golden throne with designs of the sun and musical notes. I tried to slice through the backrest but found my sword only went part of the way through. I began hacking and slashing through the gold until finally, it gave way.

On the screen, a golden chariot fell from the sky, followed closely by a grey one and silver one.

Next up was a La-Z-Boy fashioned throne with gears and such. It began to whir before shooting bolts of electricity at me. I was hit in the chest and sent straight into the next chair which was Hermes. I looked up and saw Kronos stop the lightning bolts in midair before slashing the throne to bits.

There was only one chariot in the sky, it was the quickest one and seemed to annoy the giant.

I looked at the blade in my hand knowing I was to blame for the destruction of Olympus. One slash of my blade later and the final mighty Olympian fell from the sky. Kronos looked towards me smirking with the knowledge that he had broken Perseus Jackson, I was not prideful by any means but I was a bit hot-headed. I walked towards Kronos my head down. I went behind him while he walked out to watch as Typhoon lay waste to Manhattan. The Giant stepped through Central Park where a black chariot rose to meet him before being struck down. I could tell that the demigods there had died, and that angered me, he said he would leave them alive. As quick as I could I jumped on him wrapping an arm around him before stabbing us both through with Riptide our hearts aligned in one moment. He glowed gold for a moment before exploding outward throwing me into the throne room wall.

I had destroyed the world, the Olympians and the Titans.

"This was not how it was meant to be," A raspy voice said sounding like sandpaper.

"No, but what can be done?" A cheerful voice said still having a rasp in it.

"Sisters, he has awoken," This voice was less cheerful but didn't seem painful either.

I opened my eyes to see the three beings that I feared seeing again after that day four years ago, it would seem the Fates have decided to step in. They all looked about the same with the wrinkles and all. This time the didn't have a blue sock, they had a sea-green one instead and they had the scissors over one of the threads.

"You failed us, young hero," The one in the middle with the neutral voice said.

"Yes, you were supposed to save Olympus and continue a long journey," The cheerful one on the left exclaimed

"Now look at all this thread left over," The one on the right stated almost sounding angry.

"We have been talking," They all said at once. It hurt to hear, the difference was messing with my head and it didn't help that they radiated power. "You shall go back and try again that way we don't waste this thread, and you will try again and again until you either get it right or we run out of the thread."

I was about to argue with them when all of a sudden I collapsed.

I woke up on a bus full of rowdy kids. Sitting beside me was Grover but he looked slightly younger. I looked in the reflection of the window only to see a much younger face staring back at me.

"Shit"


	6. A Lot Easier This Time Around

I looked around in wonder. If I had known the Fates would go to these lengths to get what they want then I would have just asked them to fight Kronos with us.

Grover was beside me talking about this or that, I didn't know because I was watching and waiting for Nancy if I remember correctly to throw a sandwich. Then like clockwork, she threw it, I moved to catch it but missed my arm about an inch away from it. I knew I moved fast enough so why didn't I catch it. I was contemplating this as Grover tried to calm me down from my 'anger'. I didn't care that she had thrown it, I had already seen it once after all, no what angered me was my inability to stop it. Another piece of food came flying at him, this one I caught but not very cleanly. It splattered all over my hand and a small amount hit Grover. I knew I measured it right and knew I should've been able to catch it without splatter. I was wondering what was happening when Grover looked surprised at me.

"Um, dude when did your eye become grey?" He asked looking towards Mr Burner aka Chiron. I was wondering what he meant until I remembered exactly what I had come from. The mark of Annabeth Chase. The girl who died for me, for a failure. I didn't expect it to also come back with me.

"I...don't know?" I said although it sounded more like a question. He started to look frightened /and I knew what that meant. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed;l it slightly letting him know I'm here and he's secure. It was a technique that Chiron would use a lot whenever Thalia was brought up. I could feel his shoulder start to loosen and he looked at me gratefully. I looked him in the eyes and nodded to him.

"Don't worry G-man I can still see," I said smiling at him. I had just realized that I was given a chance to change everything. I could save Bianca, Zoe, Charles, and Annabeth, in the end, I could save everyone and beat Kronos. I would have to be stronger than before though and I would need to make allies, not enemies. I looked at Grover once more, remembering how Typhoon crushed the demigods and satyrs.

I whispered, "I swear on the Styx, I will save you." In the distance, thunder rumbled and I could feel my thread being moved.

I was listening to Mr Burner much closer this time as he explained all the statues and their significance to the Greek and normal world. Although everyone was talking I was able to tune them out in order to hear him. I was so enveloped in the stories that I didn't notice everyone shift until Nancy pushed me.

"What!" I whispered sharply. She sneered at me and was about to say something until Mr Burner interrupted.

Mr. Jackson," Mr. Burner said looking at me, "do you have something to add?"

I shook my head knowing he was going to ask about the picture. He pointed straight at it before asking.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this represents." I glared at the picture of the Titan King hatefully.

"That's the Titan King Kronos eating his children, he was afraid that they would rise up and kill him and in the process of trying to prevent that he made it happen," I said still glaring hatefully at the picture.

Behind me, Nancy was whispering to her friends, "Like we'll ever use this in real life. like its going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his children'.

"And why Mr. Jackson," Mr. Burner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofits question, does this matter in real life?"

This time around I knew it mattered, so much more then words could describe, "Yes, most people won't ever use this knowledge but there are some whose lives depend on it."

He looked at me with surprise and pride in his eyes. He nodded and smiled at me, "That is correct, now Zeus fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine making him regurgitate his other five children who as gods had been living undigested in the Titans stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

I turned towards Mr burner while everyone else went outside. He looked like he was expecting me. His eyes were intense but I had seen more dangerous and more intense eyes before, or after I guess.

"It is good that you understand how vital your studies are," He said smiling at me slightly, "I expect only the best from you." After he said that he started to wheel away leaving me with Grover who gave me a high five. I smiled at him before turning away a tear in my eye. I had failed his expectations once, I would not do so again.

Grover and I were talking about random things, I was mainly asking questions about him. I wanted to know him even better than last time, I wanted to really be his best friend and not just have the title. Honestly, if he wasn't lying about most of what I've asked about then he is even better then I knew back then. I gave him my apple knowing what was coming next.

Almost as if I summoned them, Nancy and her gang of losers walked about. I saw her tipping her lunch into Grover's lap, well she would have had I not grabbed it and placed it into her hands.

"Be careful Nancy you almost lost your lunch," I said smirking at how red her face got, well until she threw her lunch in my face. I was shocked, I was expecting her to just jumble up her words and leave not throw food in my face. I almost lost my temper but instead just wiped off the food before laughing and throwing it at her. Once it hit her she grabbed one of her friend's food and threw it, I caught it and threw it back. she ducked under it before grabbing some more, but this time when she threw it I could see a genuine smile on her face. I was so stunned I forgot to dodge the food and it smacked me in the face.

"Now honey-" I looked over and sure enough there was Mrs. Dodds with one of Nancy's friends. I assume she thought I was angry and attacking Nancy, not to say that wasn't a part of it. "Come with me."

I started after her before seeing Nancy run up to Mrs. Dodds.

"He didn't do anything, " Nancy said looking over at me, a smile showing her horribly crooked teeth. I couldn't believe my ears, Nancy Bobofit was standing up for me. Mrs. Dodds stopped for a moment as though contemplating something before telling Nancy to go play and that we were just going to talk.

I looked towards Nancy and smiled again before looking at the steps where Mrs. Dodds was. "Let's do this again sometime," I said cheekily if I had turned around I would have noticed her blush.

We entered the Roman and Greek section of the gallery again. I could tell she was getting more anxious from the way she kept shifting. She wanted to kill me, there was no doubt in my mind about that.

"You've been giving us trouble honey,' She said, I always wondered why they don't just ask first, it would be easier than killing everyone you suspect to betray you.

"What are you talking about," I asked a little cheerfully. I had missed these days the days when it was easy. "I'm your best student ever."

She looked at me like I was dumb before she began to shift into her real form. "Where is it?" She shrieked at me her wings flapping irritated. The doors to the gallery opened and in came Mr burner who threw my sword to me. The moment it touched my hand I slipped into my old stance and revolved around one of her strikes before slashing through her torso.

I walked out of there after clearing the dust off. I knew Chiron would want his pen back so I decided on a plan. I don't know why but it has become a lot easier to plan things ahead.

I looked out at Mr Burner before running out and beginning my charade of not knowing what happened.


	7. My Plans Need Work

I waited for months, months just to be able to start my plan. I had stayed I the night of my exams, planning things while Grover spoke to Mr Burner. It was one of the only times I could put my plan on paper, I mean you try to keep someone who is trained to spy on demigods from spying on you.

The day of the exams was fun, I mean I didn't try on any of them at all. It was actually a bad thing since the reason I didn't was that I slept through them, well except Mr. Burner's, I meant to fail his. It didn't hurt this time when he told me I wasn't meant for Yancy, I mean I already knew that. I did have to act like I was sad otherwise he would get suspicious, although I think he already is.

We got on the exact same greyhound which is weird, I thought we would at least have a different bus. Grover was doing his whole freaking out thing again, honestly, it was worrying. Might as well put him out of his misery now.

"There aren't any furies on the bus G-man," I said looking at him through the corner of my eye. He jumped looking at me in shock, I knew that would happen but its just too funny. I held out my hand, which he looked at strangely. "Your number so I can get ahold of you if I need anything."

He nodded before pulling out a card. I looked at it already having this number memorised. As he handed it to me the bus grounded to a halt. The bus driver told us all to go outside and wait.

Grover and I were exiting the bus when I saw them, the fates holding a blue thread. The one on the right smirked at me before snipping the thread. I was right about to walk up to them when Grover grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the bus.

"Don't worry, that one wasn't for us," I said looking back at the Fates.

I got home pretty quickly, I really wanted to see my mom before I had to start my plan. A plan that would put her at risk again.

The first thing I smelled when I walked through the door was garbage, it was absolutely horrendous, and in the centre of this smell was Smelly Gabe.

"So, you're home?" He said. I nodded knowing where my mom was. He looked over before asking. "You got any money?"

I pulled out the money in my pocket, looked at Gabe, before walking to my room. I could hear his friends cracking up at my lack of comment. I closed my eyes and focused, I could feel the water moving through this apartment complex. As I searched around I felt one of the closer sources move even closer. Then a bang resounded through my room. I could feel the way the water moved, he was pissed. However, I felt another water source moving closer to the front door. Moving quickly I caused some water to float from the sink and trip Gabe, then I opened the door and ran to the front right as my mom came in.

I jumped at her and hugged her like I'd never see her again, which almost happened once. I took in her smell the way her love seemed to exude throughout the room. I watched how her eyes had lit up when I ran to her. I just examined my mom, the best person on Earth as she hugged me back. I didn't let go for an entire minute letting a few tears fall from my eyes. When I did let her go she grabbed my shoulders and led me to my room, thankfully Gabe had already got up and went back to his game.

"Tell me what's wrong," She said her voice was hard and kind at the same time. It was amazing just how perfect my mom could be. I know that at one point I was embarrassed by her but that would never happen again, she was a goddess among mortals and I would make sure she got her happy ending.

"I just missed you," I said looking at her before giving a lopsided smile. She laughed, oh how I missed her laugh. It was better than anything the muses could play. She pulled out some blue candy for me, which I, of course, started eating. I knew she wouldn't say anything about my grades but I still felt like I had failed her there, but I hadn't been thinking about her at the time. I absolutely loved that she was running her hand through my hair.

"I love you, momma," I whispered as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

She laid her head on mine before whispering, "I love you too Percy."

"Hey Sally," Gabe yelled from his table, "how about some bean dip?"

"I have a surprise for you," She said her eyes glowing with excitement, "we're going to the beach."

"When?" I asked already knowing the answer but still happy to be with my mom again.

She smiled, "As soon as I get changed."

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I wanted to throw him around, to make him pay for anything and everything he did to my mom, but then we wouldn't go to the beach. Besides he'd pay soon enough.

"I was on my way honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes shrank. "The trip? You were serious about that?"

"Yes, Honey," She said looking at me strangely, "I'll even make you enough Seven-layered bean dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

Gabe seemed to soften a little bit. "The money for this trip, it comes out of your clothing money, right?"

"Yes, Honey," My mom said once again.

"And you won't take my car anywhere else?"

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe seemed to contemplate this, "Maybe if you hurry up with that dip... And maybe if the brat apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

"I'm sorry," I said holding back my sarcasm

It took an hour but that was ok. I was just happy I would be able to spend a small amount of time with my mom. Gabe warned us about his car and then started to walk back inside. I took my three fingers and did a slashing motion over my heart before pushing it towards Gabe causing him to fly into the house.

I jumped in the car and told my mom to gas it.

We talked most of the night, roasting marshmallows on a fire in front of the cabin. She kept asking me random questions.

"Percy, why didn't you give Gabe any sarcastic remarks?" She asked looking over at me her face aglow from the fire. I knew that might have been stupid but I knew it could mess up our chances of coming here.

"I wanted to make your life easier mom," I said thinking of an excuse. "I really just wanted you to not have to worry."

I could see that she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything about it. I didn't care about the war that was coming right now, because right now I had my mom. I leaned against her shoulder and started to drift to sleep her heat comforting to me.

"Ok, but why did one of your eyes turn grey?" she asked looking at my head. I still didn't know how to explain that. So for my mom, I would tell the truth.

"It's a curse," I said pretending to joke, "maybe the goddess Athena was disappointed in something."

"What, your test scores?" She cracked up at that. I nodded a small smile of my own.

I saw the exact same vision, literally, everything was the same. The eagle and horse, the stormy beach, and even Kronos's voice telling me to come down.

My mom woke me up yelling about a hurricane. I knew that was coming but so was something much worse. A bag came from the door, Grover had arrived and so did my destiny.

"Searching all night," He started. I felt the need to interrupt him.

"We have to go, its here," I said before looking at mom, "I knew this was coming but I wanted to spend a little more time with you." I looked down tears in my eyes. This is where my fate started and this would be where I started a true change.

"Car, now!" mom yelled at us both.

We were going down the road as fast as possible, I thought it would be better if I had actually kept Riptide but it's too late now. There were many ways I could do it but there was one plan that I know would work. If I killed the minotaur fast enough then I could put in the second phase.

"Aren't you even a little weirded out?" Grover asked every once in a while bleating. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I could feel every droplet of water as it fell, I could even make out shapes with it falling as hard as it is. Of course, it also makes my other ability useless with all this water around I can't find out which is living and which isn't.

We made a hard left and I could feel that something large was making its way towards us at impressive speeds. I opened my eyes and looked over to Grover who was freaking out. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. I then looked at my moms face through the rearview mirror, I knew this was hard and I would not let her down again.

I felt it before I saw or heard it, It was quick and merciless, flipping us like rag dolls. I always did wonder how Zeus used lightning without the Master bolt, maybe I'll ask him. As I thought this my head slammed into the back of my mom's seat.

"Percy!" My mom yelled.

"I'm okay...Grover?"

I looked over and found him mumbling about food, again.

"Percy, we have to..." She trailed off as a flash of lightning showed the minotaur. I was already angry, there was no need for more motivation, which was funnily provided by the look of fear on my mom's face.

"Get out of the car, now!" She shouted. I didn't even try my door, instead, I used my abilities to collect water in front of the window before using it to burst through. I protected Grover with my body as the glass shards bit into my back. I felt one touch the small of my back and freaked out, scared that I was about to die. Then I remembered that I no longer die from a small cut there.

I pulled Grover out as he mumbled about pizza and burritos. I Ran up the hill with y mom as the Minotaur got closer. I dropped Grover and turned around right as it was about to get to us. I raised my hand feeling a tugging sensation in my stomach before I heard hundreds of crunches as he crumpled in on himself. Then I made a sword of water and stabbed it through his head. I heard a gasp as I finished this. My mom stood by a tree with her hand over her mouth. I couldn't see her very well but I had a feeling she was scared. Thalia was too after all.

I turned towards the minotaur, where on the ground lay his horn being washed by the rain. I picked up Grover again walking towards my mom, my head down in shame, but I would do it to save those I love just like when I destroyed the gods.

I heard her walking through the rain, I could feel her against the rain. I didn't look up until she was in front of me and when I did it was to a surprise. She was smiling at me, her eyes a little saddened as she reached out and enveloped me, which was awkward as she had to manage with Grover on my shoulder.

"This is where I leave," She said her voice soft, "but I know you'll be the best hero ever."

If she had seen the final battles she would not be saying that. She would scream at her son for killing her lover, for thinking he had the right to decide the future of the world. Now, however, I had her and she didn't need to know what her son had truly been.

"No, it's not," I said as I looked at her, "I know he beats you, and I also know they'll take you here."

"No, I physically can't," she whispered as she looked up at the hill.

"Just trust me, plz," I said as I walked up the hill her right beside me. I entered with no resistance while she was stopped by some barrier. I knew there was a way that you can bring in people and creatures that aren't normally allowed. It was a secret for the counsellors to use only, but I had been the counsellor of the Poseidon cabin once.

"I Perseus Jackson, give permission to Sally Jackson, mortal mother of Perseus Jackson to enter the Camp, and given the abiding of rules set by me and the gods do so freely," I said my body glowing sea green for a moment. "Now come through so long as you do not attack another camper."

She tried again and this time came through without issue, her eyes showing concern for me. I knew what this looked like to her and I understood her reasons. Down the other side of the hill was a group of armed demigods running up the hill with Chiron in the lead. I woke Grover up before they got here, hopefully now he'll get his searchers license sooner.

Finally, Chiron got up to us his face set in worry and wonder. "Percy Jackson, how did you get your mother into camp?" Then he pointed his bow at me an arrow nocked.


	8. Confession

I stared down the shaft of an arrow, aimed at me by my mentor. I should have known this would happen. I mean seriously what was I supposed to expect, a kid walks into his camp with no 'real' knowledge of the greek world and yet he knows a cabin counsellor secret. Really, I should have expected it by now that my luck doesn't hold.

I heard the sound of more bows being pulled. I let my eyes wander over the other demigods, all of whom were looking on with suspicion. Well damn, that was a sad attempt at a second chance.

I was preparing myself to start my third chance when a bright light entered the area. Standing there in all his regal glory was Apollo, I could tell he was amused by all this. But looking at him all I could think of was when I killed him.

"I told him how," Apollo told Chiron, "I have chosen him to bear my mark, to show his undying loyalty to me and the gods."

I was surprised, I had never expected a god to interfere. Which meant the Fates had stepped in once more, this time with a dangerous surprise. I nodded along like I had already known all this. Then Apollo waved his hand darkness enveloped me.

I woke up with a slight headache although it was less noticeable than the pain on my shoulder.

"Ah, you're finally awake Percy," Chiron exclaimed excitedly, "now we can begin."

"What do you need, Chiron," I asked examining the marking on my shoulder.

"Interesting, you know my name even though I nor anyone has told you."

I was so fucked, if only Annabeth were here she would explain much better.

"Yeah, it is a little weird Chiron," A female voice I hadn't heard in a long time said from the doorway. I stopped and stared, I couldn't believe it, she looked so vibrant, so young, so alive. I could feel it calling for me though with this close proximity, the dagger wanted to burn me again for everything I had done. It wanted vengeance for a master that is long lost and yet here at the same time.

"Are you okay my boy?" Chiron asked grabbing my shoulder and squeezing slightly. I kept trying to back away from her dagger, from my dagger. "Annabeth, did you do something to him?"

I shook my head, it wasn't her that did it, it was me and only me. The dagger knew that and it was relishing the fear it was causing. Well, maybe that was just my fear talking but still.

"No, I just got a weird feeling from her pocket," I said while Annabeth stared at Chiron in surprise. He turned to me with a nod before speaking again.

"Before we start I would like to know how you met Apollo," He asked narrowing his eyes.

'Tell him that I met you while you ran from Grover to your apartment' Apollo said in my mind.

"I met him on my way to the apartment, he was my cab driver."

"Hmm, I see now I must tell you that your mother has gone home, Apollo took her, something about a parasite that had fed off her for too long," He said looking towards Annabeth, "this is Annabeth."

I was once again looking over her, making sure she was real. It was only when she said those words that I knew she was.

"You drool when you sleep," She said before running off.

I met Mr. D again and this time actually did a decent job at playing their game. He wasn't very happy when I outright called him Dionysus. Thankfully Chiron was able to cool him down with idle banter before showing me around the camp.

Most of what he said was already known for me, what wasn't was when he told me I would be staying in the Apollo cabin since he gave me his protection.

Inside there were a bunch of kids but it most definitely was not even close to crowded. It was like everyone had a little spot that fit them perfectly. They had privacy curtains and everything.

A guy with sunny blonde hair and striking blue eyes walked up to us before extending his hand towards me. "Names Lee Fletcher, what's yours?"

"Percy Jackson," I said gripping his hand.

"You'll do fine here, well so long as you follow the rules. Number one, no stealing. Number two, learn to use a bow. Number three, have fun," He said as he held up a finger for each rule. I was a little sceptical that they could ever get me to be good at a bow, but I would try.

"Your room is the last one on the left side, well I assume so since it just popped up," He told me as though it were nothing. I knew that the Apollo cabin tended to have a lot of kids but to have the cabin enchanted to make rooms for all its inhabitants is amazing.

I walked back to it, throwing the curtain to the side. Inside was a room with beautiful blue walls, a blue comforter bed and a small desk with a picture of my mom and I. I actually started tearing up slightly at the sight.

"Get settled in bud."

I was enjoying my room when Annabeth walked in only to drag me away from my room.

"What do you want to see?" She asked. I didn't really know since I had technically seen everything before. I started looking around to see what could be fun to see again when I noticed a bunch of kids from Hermes cabin glaring at me.

"Um, volleyball court," I suggested as I turned away from the glares, "Chiron showed me a little earlier but I'd like to actually see it."

"C'mon, you have to do better than that," Annabeth said as she turned towards me. Ah, the annoying side of Annabeth.

We started arguing although it was more of she was arguing with me while I just spouted something out. I was a little tired by the end, I had to make sure not to wince once or she would see. I hate how observant she is, but it's like being near her is causing my blood to turn to fire, it was painful and only getting more so as I talked. The small of my back had started freezing as well. Then Clarisse of all people came to save me.

"Well, a newbie," She sneered. I really don't know why I ever had an issue with her. Sure she was a little rough around the edges, but that could be fixed with a little kindness and strength. She was fairly large, taller then me now but shorter then me in four years, she also had stringy brown hair, that only needed a wash and would look perfectly fine if her friendship with Selina had anything to show. Then, of course, Annabeth and Clarisse started arguing, but I couldn't care. The pain was getting harsher and now my vision was doing double. I could see older versions of both, neither fighting just talking with sad eyes. Then I saw a pale face appear on the older Annabeth and a red glow surround the older Clarisse. I started to walk away before Clarisse asked me a question.

"So, who are you?" She asked a slight growl in her voice.

"Percy Jackson," I choked out

"Aw, look at him, he's scared," Clarisse leered. I looked around and everyone nearby seemed to take on a second appearance. Then I saw Charles, but I saw both versions, the one that stood before me and the one that died for us, the one I failed. I fell on my knees as I looked around, looking for an escape, anywhere to go repent for my crimes. Then I saw it a pavilion with a young woman tending to a fire.

I yelled feeling a tug in my stomach as gallons of water came and shoved everyone away from me as I ran to the last on I betrayed.

There she was her long hair flowing softly in the heat-induced wind of her flame, her eyes showing none of her true power. I had to tell someone, so why not the last Olympian, the only I had failed to kill, the one I had betrayed, the one I tried to save.

"What is it you need, young hero?" She asked looking over with curiosity. I just stared at her for a moment, gathering my courage.

"Can we go somewhere more private, Lady Hestia?" I asked. She nodded before we disappeared in a flash of flames. We were in a section of the forest far away from camp, I knew this place because I had come here quite often.

"Now, what troubles you?"

I broke down tears falling from my eyes as I explained everything, from start to finish. It well past time for us to return by the time I finished. She had not spoken once during the entire thing.

"So, you killed the gods?" She asked slowly. I nodded. "And you did this to protect me and one other?"

I nodded once again. "I had believed that he would leave you guys alone if I helped, but he was going to kill you another way. So I took a risk and killed him."

"Why did you not kill him earlier in your exchange?" She asked sounding perplexed.

"He was unstoppable, the only reason I got him was that he thought that he had my loyalty by then and I got him by surprise."

"Keep this a secret Perseus."

"Of course, Lady Hestia."

"Hestia, my dear"

"Percy, my Lady"

She laughed for a moment before waving a hand and sending me back to the camp right as dinner started.

The next few days were a blast from the past, literally. I was able to do many of the things I hadn't done in a long time. Ever since I became the one who returned the lighting bolt of old bristle beard people always expected things of me so I would help where I could but not today.

Most mornings I took Greek although I knew it almost as well as Annabeth by now. Then next came breakfast, for some reason we had a morning class before breakfast but whatever. Then I would go with the Apollo kids and try and learn how to shoot properly. I wasn't much better than usual but evidently, I had messed up a crucial part of my form which they were working to fix.

After that, I was either wrestling Clarisse or sparring Luke. I tried to be nice to luke, really I did but when I was near him my stomach would do a backflip and choke itself. The only time I could be near him was a spar, I was a match for him usually, but usually, I had Riptide so right now he was slightly better than me.

After that is lunch which is self-explanatory. The canoeing, Pegasus training or rock wall climbing. I refused to use my power to help push the boat but I would use it to hold back other boats and to practice with. I wanted to be able to use my abilities without a second thought, they had to be fast and precise.

After one of those three activities would be free time, which I spent training, mainly my body and endurance. I would either run, swim or work on my upper body by doing slashes with a heavy sword or speed strikes with a sword that's too light. Then It would be dinner which is also self-explaining

Finally, we would get to the end of the day where I would either practice my water abilities or talk to some campers.

I knew what was next, today is the day I get claimed. Today is capture the flag.


	9. Fudge

I was sitting near the lake with Grover by my side. One issue with being in the past was that I was physically weaker then I was used to. It showed itself the first day I was here and it did it again today when I tried to climb the rock wall. I really should have paid attention but I was already accustomed to climbing the wall so I thought it would be easy. It was easy until I overreached and nearly got killed by lava.

"Grover," I started, not really knowing what I wanted to tell him.

I could feel his searching stare before he worked up the courage to ask what was up.

"I need you to promise, that no matter what I do you'll stay my friend," I said looking pointedly away. I really didn't know why but I felt as though I needed to ask that.

"Perce you know that I'll be there for you till I die."

"Yeah."

"So, how are we gonna get you your searchers license?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "I just have to protect you, till I prove myself."

I nodded in agreement. This was how it was last time, I just needed confirmation that it was still moving the same.

I stood up dusting the sand off, before extending my hand towards him. If I had asked he would have given me my first reason to doubt the gods, but I couldn't allow doubt to enter me this time around. He grabbed my hand with his before I lifted him up.

He started to walk towards the camp while I walked towards Thalia's tree. It was a tall pine with huge roots reaching out under and over the ground.

I knelt before placing my hand on the roots that covered her body. I closed my eyes allowing my power to flow over me, giving me a new sense of the world. I could see as the water travelled through the trees, coming through the roots, and watched as most of it gathered around Thalia. It made me wonder if she wasn't really just asleep under there.

I had trouble opening my eyes at first due to how bright it was even though I was in the shade of a tree. However, when I did I really wish I hadn't.

I could see Thalia her face a touch paler than normal, laying within a blanket of roots. A young man with emerald green eyes kneeled in front of her. Then her bright blues eyes popped open, looking not at the man but rather at me.

I jumped away in surprise and when I looked back it was gone. I took a moment to calm my racing heart before walking back to the Apollo cabin and staying there till dinner.

After dinner was over, I could feel the tangible excitement. I turned to watch as Annabeth and her siblings, one of them being Malcolm I think. It was a silky flag, something I wouldn't use for capture the flag. It was grey with a barn owl sitting on an olive tree branch. Then Clarisse and her siblings ran in.

I knew the teams already, I also knew that I would be put on the river to 'protect' the border. Chiron announced the rules before raising his hands allowing weapons and armors of all kinds to show up. I knew this was a chance I would have to take so I ran over to Chiron while everyone else chose weapons.

"Chiron, can I please have that sword you gave me to fight off Mrs. Dodds?" I asked giving my best puppy face, "no other weapon has felt as right as that one."

He looked to be having an internal debate, his eyes narrowing in thought. Then he pulled a pen from the pack on his withers. I was elated that he gave it to me, so much so that I jumped in joy.

"I will let you keep it on the promise that you will win this game," He said giving me a small smile before trotting away.

I ran back to the tables while putting Riptide back into my pockets. Then I felt like my stomach had just stabbed itself and almost dropped from surprise. Luke was there fortunately or unfortunately for me.

"You're on border patrol, ok?" He said smiling kindly. Gods, that smile made me want to stab him. All the things he plans to do and he smiles. I wanted to try to stop him from ever even switching sides, but I really felt like shit when near him. It also didn't help that every time I tried to hint at my knowledge to him I nearly choked on my tongue.

"Y-yeah I got it, thanks," I said before he scurried away. Once he was gone I felt so much better, like when I went into the water when I was tired.

"Time to go," Annabeth yelled with Luke and Lee beside her. Everyone started to yell a war cry before running into the forest.

It was as boring as I remembered. I was a little sad since I couldn't feel Annabeth watching me like she did last time. Thankfully, Hestia was there to make my life a little less boring.

"Hello Perseus," She said appearing behind me in a flash of flame. "I need to talk."

I nodded knowing it would come eventually. Turning I looked at her expecting an eight-year-old peaceful goddess instead of getting a goddess at least twice that age, with the gaze of a war goddess. Her eyes were glowing a passionate Amber and in her hands was a giant fire poker with a fire on the top. This form was the most terrifying thing I had seen since I last saw Kronos.

"I have spoken with the fates, and they have authenticated your story," She stated before looking down her eyes softening. "I hope this time you will choose the right path, but to help I shall give you a blessing in return you WILL save those you came back for."

I was open mouth staring at her at this point. Then she began to shrink in front of me, going back to her eight-year-old form. A small smile was all I got before she jabbed her fire poker in my chest sending me into the river.

"You will have new abilities, sadly I am less geared towards combat," With that said she disappeared.

I got up and waited once again, the pain in my chest present even though I was in the water. It was at least another ten minutes before I heard rustling and the yelling of Ares kids. I pulled out riptide and got into a ready position as Clarisse and her posse all walked out from behind the brush.

"Ah, look, guys, its the brat," She said snottily before lifting up her spear. "Are you ready to die?"

I started to release my power, it was even stronger than when I had fought Kronos. I could feel y eyes burning and the water around me stopped awaiting my command. Then just as fast as I started I stopped and rushed towards Clarisse and her siblings.

I was able to take out two before they began reacting. One tried to stab at me, which I dodged before ramming into him. Then a girl slashed at me forcing me to block, while Clarisse jabbed her spear towards my chest. I leaned forward before pulling Clarisse sisters sword in the path of the spear.

I jumped away as the daughter of Ares convulsed on the ground and Clarisse seethed with anger. My right hand was numb from where I held Clarisse's sister.

With a roar, Clarisse charged her spear raised over one of her sibling's shield, which I assume she picked up while running towards me. I dodged the strike with her spear before being smacked in the side with her shield. I rolled up on my feet, before using riptide to slice the top of the shield off.

I was forced to move again as she did a wide swing with her spear leaving her side open to a slice of the flat of my blade. At least I thought so before getting cut with the cut edge of her shield. I tumbled to the ground my face burning. I could feel the cut went all the way from my right ear to my chin.

In an act of desperation, I jumped into the creek allowing it's soothing waters to heal my cut. Then I ran at Clarisse again, this time grabbing the shaft of her spear and using it to hold me as I kicked her in the chest. She got up again ready to charge before I looked over and saw Luke charge through the foliage with a flag in his hands. As he passed over the creek the flag changed from red to a majestic silver with a caduceus painted on it.

I looked over to Clarisse who was seething in Luke's direction before she walked over to her siblings to wake them up. As everyone was cheering I heard a cough and looked over to see Annabeth standing there, her piercing grey eyes trained on me.

"Not be, hero," She said a smug look on her face. I was surprised, the last time she had shown me her invisibility cap but she didn't this time. I was right about to respond when I felt my back erupt in pain, and there standing in her place was a girl with a knife sticking through her heart, a smile gracing her pale and glistening face. I shook my head ready to respond again when a howl started from the forest. I was ready this time. At least I thought so as I gathered my power ready to strike it down. It rushed out of the forest before making a break to me. I was going to grab it with water when a piercing pain hit my leg.

It was on me before I knew it, the damage was worse than last time since I didn't wear any armour not thinking I needed it. It wasn't that painful though, my body felt at peace and a soothing numb rushed through me. Then the hell-hound caught fire. It was fast and unexpected when it blew up with fire spewing outwards.

I wanted to crawl to the water, but I was tired and it didn't feel like I was hurt. I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me and start pulling me along. It was comforting for a moment until the pain started to return, only the pain was starting where the arms held me. Then another pair of painful hands grabbed my legs, fully lifting me off the ground.

I could hear voices, then I felt myself being lowered into the water. It took a moment but the pain was brought to full fruition and then rid of like an annoying bug.

My vision started to work a moment later showing me Clarisse and Annabeth above me. One had a look of concern and slight anger while the other had a look of happiness and horror at the same time. I suppose I should have expected that from Annabeth at this point, she was more worried about going into the world then that I almost died. Clarisse surprised me though, I didn't think she would care at this point in time.

I stood up feeling more energy enter me as I stood in the water. Everyone looking at me gasped before falling on a knee. I was sorta happy, I had finally been claimed again, But what was said next made me regret it.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. All hail Perseus Jackson, Blessed of Hestia and Apollo. Chiron said.

Above my head were three circles, one larger than the other with a green glow and trident in the centre. The other two were smaller with one being gold and the other being a warm orange, the gold one had a sun with a bow and lyre underneath, and the orange one had a small fireplace in the centre.

"Fuck," I said loudly, very loudly.


	10. Time to Save the World

I was waiting to be summoned to Mr. D, after all, I was basically a declaration of war on Poseidon's front. I was not only a forbidden child but also a show of power by three gods. I really am happy that Apollo blessed me but couldn't he and Hestia hide it for a while?

I had gone about my days the same, with one exception. Now only Lee treated me the same, everyone else stayed away from me and any glared worse than the first day. Evidently, the blessing didn't immediately make me great at archery, I was getting better but it was a slow process. Slow enough that I wasn't going to start carrying a bow for a while longer.

I had to switch out of Annabeth's Greek class due to the fact that I would walk out each day seeing the older versions of nearly everyone. I didn't have anything in the mornings now, so I practised Archery or my water powers on my own. I still had no clue what ability I had from Hestia and I couldn't ask her since I hadn't seen her since Capture the Flag. Chiron made one of my afternoon classes a medical one and I was dammed good at it. I was now able to name nearly any medicine and what it is used for, although I still was in the beginning stages of different medical issues so I couldn't really use my new knowledge correctly yet.

I watched Grover come running up to me, "Mr. D wants to see you."

I nodded already knowing this was coming. I looked up and sure enough storm clouds were moving over the valley.

On the front porch of the Big House sat Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle against invisible opponents. That was one mystery I hadn't yet solved.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."

I waited while watching the cards shuffle in the invisible hands.

"Come closer," Mr. D said, "and don't expect me to kowtow to you mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your dad."

I still didn't answer, instead of watching as the cards shuffled in the air. It was mesmerizing this time around. I could tell that they were going to lose from the way Mr. D smirked at the other participant.

"If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames," Mr. D said, "However, Chiron here feels that it would be against my mission here at camp: to keep you little brats from harm.

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm," Chiron reminded. I found myself nodding along at that comment.

"Non-sense, he wouldn't feel a thing," Mr. D said continuing before Chiron could interject, "But I have promised to restrain myself, not that the flames could hurt you with those fancy blessings of yours."

Mr. D stood up before pulling out a plastic security card, "There is another option, but it is a foolish one at best. Chiron he must be gone by the time I come back or he'll be an Atlantic bottle-nose dolphin in no time."

He turned toward Chiron as he said that then he disappeared with only the scent of grapes to show his presence. Once he was gone the cards floating above the table fell still. Chiron set down a winning hand that he hadn't used.

"Sit Percy, Grover, " He said before starting again as we took our seats, "What did you think of the hell-hound?"

I didn't know what I thought. It should have been easy to beat, but someone stabbed me in the heat of it all. I didn't know who it would've been except Luke. Then when it burst into flames, that was a surprise and a half. I had a few theories but no definitive proof.

"I would have died if not for it catching fire," I said looking towards the pavilion where a small fire pit sat, eternally lit.

Chiron nodded, "We would not have been able to stop it soon enough to save your life I am sorry to say, but there will come more and some will be much worse than that before you're done."

"Done with what," I asked feigning ignorance as I picked up one of the earlier cards that were floating and examined it.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept?"

I nodded before ripping one of the cards and licking it. It tasted like grape soda, with a hint of bitterness. I heard a cough and looked over to see Chiron and Grover staring at me weirdly. I put the card down before asking my next question.

"When do I start?"

"The Oracle, you must go and see her, " Chiron said as he frowned, "if you come back sane then we will talk."

This was always one of my least favourite things to do for a quest. She always decides to show something mean and stupid. I know I'm pouting about it but really, couldn't she be nice for once. Nope, all she does is tell you "Hey you're gonna lose something" like it's no big deal.

I walked inside following Chiron's instructions to the attic, even if I didn't technically need them. Walking up the stairs led me to a dark room that was dusty and smelled like mould. Then the most prominent smell attacked, the smell of snakes. Looking around I saw a lot of things that I couldn't really remember. I could remember the monster body parts in jars, but I couldn't for the life of me remember the rusty shields. Then, of course, there was the Hydra head, It was still as cool looking as it had always been.

Yet there in the back was the one thing I was up here for, The Oracle of Delphi. Her mummified corpse was still in that position that I had seen so many times. Once again she sent chills down my back no matter how hard I tried not to. Then the green mist started, but this time instead of just coiling around it shot at me entering my mouth and nose. It was only a moment before I was out like a broken light.

I woke up in the throne room, standing over me was Kronos his hand extended. All around us were the gods, each in full battle regalia and throwing glares. There was also Annabeth and Grover beside Athena, with Nico and Thalia beside Hades and Artemis. Sitting in a chair beside my dad was my mom with a little girl in her arms.

Kronos began to speak his golden eyes glowing, "You already know this prophecy," He said his voice raspy and feminine.

I looked at him surprised, I hadn't expected them to get involved until I messed up again.

"If we kept it the same, it would end the same," Annabeth spoke next, a cheerful yet raspy voice coming from her, " so we have only changed one line."

Thalia came up next and cupped my cheek, "You shall not be betrayed, but you will still lose one that was once a friend."

After she had finished saying that in her actual voice she kissed my cheek before shocking me into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the attic, still standing in front of the Oracle. She was no longer spewing green mist nor did she look as though she had ever moved. I looked around me seeing that the entire room seemed to be dimmer than before and the window was emitting less light then it had previously.

I began walking towards the stairs when I collapsed my legs feeling like jelly. My face was cold while my eyes felt like fire. I brought my hand up and wiped my eyes, cleaning the tears from my face. I could feel my legs shake as I tried to stand, it felt like I had just fought for days on end.

I finally got myself up using a chest that was beside me. I started down the stairs my legs slowly regaining the strength they had earlier. Once I was down the stairs I started towards the living area where Grover, Chiron and an invisible Annabeth waited.

"What exactly did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked as Grover bit into an aluminium can.

You shall go west and face the god who has turned, you will find what was lost and see it safely returned," I said thinking of a way to get around not actually being given the prophecy, "A friend will leave you, and you shall fail to save what matters most in the end. "

Both Chiron and Grover looked disturbed by the prophecy. Chiron started asking questions which I would answer and we discussed what the prophecy could mean with him saying it was most likely Hades again.

"I don't think so," I said defending the Uncle who had come to save us during the Battle of Manhatten, "I don't know who it is but I'm sure Hades might be able to help."

Outside thunder sounded causing the other three occupants of the room to swivel their heads to the window. Grover stayed like that for a while as Chiron asked who I wanted to take.

"Grover," I said looking at him, "and anyone you think would help."

"I think that you will find her most useful," He said as Annabeth finally showed herself. Me being stupid forgot to act surprised as I just nodded. I wasn't looking at her so I didn't see her narrow her eyes at me.

"Ok, when do we leave?" I asked hoping for at least a day.

"As soon as you and your companions pack."

I smiled at Grover and Annabeth, almost failing when I saw Annabeth's glare. I turned before going to my cabin to "pack".

I had told my mother what was happening, which she evidently didn't like one bit. She was actually threatening to cut dads balls off if I got hurt on this quest. It was awesome.

I walked up to Thalia's tree to wait for the other two. I could feel that they weren't around so I started talking to Thalia, telling her about how camp has been for me since I got back and that I missed her. I really needed my second best friend, she had helped me a lot during the battles and I couldn't even repay her.

I was stuck in my memories of Thalia when Grover poked me in the arm causing me to jump up and pull Riptide out. It was pressed against his chin as I panted in a slight amount of fear and exhilaration. He had wide eyes until I pulled the blade away.

"Sorry G-man, you scared me," I apologized.

"Is this how you greet all your friends?" Annabeth asked, "A sword to the throat?"

"Nah, just my best friends," I said as I chuckled.

She blushed a little before starting towards the white strawberry van waiting for us down the hill. I smiled again the ache in my back just a little less painful, and it was even easier to look at her older self walking beside her.


	11. Medusa Isn't So Bad

I was following Annabeth to the white van when I heard a yell for my name. I could feel my stomach begin to twist as they got closer, but I could bear through it for now. Turning around showed me Luke running down the hill a pack in his hands.

"Perce, I got some stuff for you for your quest," He said panting slightly. His speed had easily been twice my normal sprinting speed, dam children of Hermes and their increased speed.

"Oh, what is it, and why give it to me and not Annabeth?" I asked, I mean this time around we are not friends. He held out the bag for me, which I took in my hands feeling a slight weight in the bag.

"You're a great sparring partner and I would hate to have you not be able to spar in the future," I don't know why but I felt like that couldn't possibly be a lie. I nodded before looking in the bag, there was most prominently a shoebox, then a package of ambrosia and a sack of drachmas.

"Thank you," I said leaving down the hill. If I looked back I would've seen the saddened look on his face.

I knew better than to talk about how lucky we were not to be being chased by monsters. I knew that and yet I still wanted to find one and talk smack to it, that was always the fun part. my hope is that this time we won't end up blowing up a bus, but with how the 'kindly ones' are that's very doubtful. Also, why kindly? It seems as though they should be called 'ugly ones' much more accurate.

I was bored so I decided to have a civil discussion with Annabeth, about how her mom was kinda sucky.

"Why did your mom decide that she should turn Medusa into a monster?" I asked looking at Annabeth, "she could've sent her to the fields of punishment instead of making another monster for us to deal with."

Annabeth glared at me slightly before sighing, "Medusa and Poseidon had disrespected her temple and she decided that it was the best punishment for Medusa. I'm fairly certain this was one of the topics discussed during our few Greek mythology and language lessons."

"Yeah, but there are many different stories on what happened," I said, I mean I had paid attention to most of what Chiron said as he was posing as Mr. Burner. "There was one where she convinced Poseidon in, then One where my dad just raped her because she was trying to reject him."

"Well, the story in the book of mythology at the camp says that they willingly had sex in y moms temple," She said her face turning slightly redder as she clenched her teeth.

"Who was that book written by? Athena?" I asked as I looked out the back window. I heard Annabeth gasp before falling silent. I didn't push it anymore as we continued our trip to Manhattan.

We were dropped off at a Greyhound station by Argus who just left without even a goodbye. At least he made sure we got tickets again. It was saddening to know I would have to redevelop my relationships with everyone, well except Grover and my mom. I looked towards a mailbox expecting a flyer of me but instead found it to be bare.

"You're thinking about your mom aren't you?" Grover asked from beside me, only this time I could tell the truth and it also be a no. I shook my head as my thoughts flew around everyone I had seen for a second time. I wasn't sad this time, no I was elated. I mean how many actually got a chance to change their entire world, not many by my estimates.

"Why do you say that," I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye as I watched for the bus. Beside us, Annabeth didn't comment but I could see her eyes dart over once in a while.

"I felt that you were sad and happy at the same time," He said before his eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I forgot to mention that it's a thing satyrs can do, ya know feel peoples emotions, more like smell them but still."

It still amazed me that I hadn't questioned that last time, but this time I already knew so I guess I won't be asking this time either. Last time I had my thoughts on what I cared about to distract me while the bus came, this time I didn't because I knew what I had come for. Not my mom, not my friends, not even the gods, no this time I came for me, I need this quest to go right for me. If it doesn't then my world ends if I don't get what I want then neither do my friends, mom, or the gods. I was never selfish before but I have to be for my mission, I have to sacrifice again but this time I need to sacrifice the right things. THat however sadly, doesn't change who I am and I will probably end up making the mistake of taking all the burdens that my friends should.

 _You will still lose._ I heard Thalia say. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I once again waited.

We played a little hackysack while we waited due to Grover's insistence. It was more fun than last time as all three of us were easily keeping up with Grover actually being the least skilled one in the group, though Annabeth's skill put mine to shame. It was fun until Grover decided he was hungry and caught it with his mouth.

Grover kept apologizing as Annabeth and I cracked up over it, although I feel as though I should try not to laugh too hard around her with how painful it was. It just felt so good to be this happy around her again, even if I knew this wouldn't last. It stopped quickly when Annabeth noticed my laughing and stopped hers. I also stopped a little after before going back to watching for the bus as the atmosphere got tense. Then around the corner came a large bus with a few passengers.

We finally boarded the bus and got to the very back. I was looking around for Alecto when Annabeth grabbed my thigh to point at an old woman boarding the bus, one I knew all too well. Then her sisters came on to, sitting near the front of the bus. We started to move forward once they were sat.

"Guys get ready to run," I said looking out the front. We were nearing the lincoln tunnel where they would make their move. They nodded while looking for exits. I knew they wouldn't find one but I had to let them think I tried.

"There aren't any," Grover whispered while Annabeth tapped her cap to her knee in thought.

Once the bus fell dark from being in the Lincoln tunnel I heard three voices say they need to use the restroom. I started to gather water outside the bus, it was hard since it was all spread out but I had gathered quite a bit by the time they were fully standing.

"Take my cap," Annabeth said, "you're the one they want, so they might leave us alone if they don't find you."

I pretended to hesitate causing Grover to try to convince me too. I grabbed the cap and slipped it on, I walked towards the front ducking into a seat as the furies passed by. Alecto looked straight at me her nose twitching as she sniffed. Once they had passed me I whipped out riptide and stabbed the third one in the back, before slicing the second one's handoff and tripping her. Alecto used her whip to block my next sword strike before she was stabbed in the back by Annabeth. The second on grabbed my shoulder and bit into my arm, I switched my sword to the other hand and stabbed her in the nose hearing cracking before she dissolved into dust.

All around us the mortals were yelling, something about a gun-wielding maniac. Then I ran to the front and hit the driver upside the head knocking him out. I held my shoulder as I moved his leg onto the break and then I held the steering wheel steady as the bus came to a quick stop on the side of the road. Some dude tried to grab Annabeth only to end up with a bloody nose.

I opened the bus door before bringing the water I had gathered over me and letting it crash down on me. The bite on my arm healed quickly leaving me in great shape.

"Gosh, she was a much better math teacher than she is a fury," I said looking back at the bus. Annabeth tried to hold in a laugh but failed to and Grover was still shaking a little from the meeting. In my rush to get off the bus, I forgot to grab our bags, again.

BOOOOM!

The windows exploded with many of the passengers dead from burns and electric shock. I was stunned to see that my different action caused so many more to die. I stared for a moment before turning away, the hot rain pouring down harder on my face.

We were walking for a little over an hour with Annabeth pulling us along, saying: "The further away we get, the better." I was still in shock that Zeus would kill so many innocents just because he was a little angry. Then again, I wasn't much better, since I had killed all mortals because I wanted Annabeth to be able to be in Elysium.

Annabeth had started raging on about how foolish it was of me to get in the fight when I could've gotten out, but I was too tired mentally to care. I was tired of all this fighting I was doing, whether it was for a good cause or not it was still exhausting.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," I said still walking forward my eyes downcast, and even though I thought I was talking to the younger Annabeth standing beside me, I could feel the older one nod and smile before rubbing my back, exactly where she had been stabbed to protect.

"It's ok, I was just worried for your safety," Annabeth said from beside me her voice doubled with one slightly higher, "it was brave of you."

"And I'm sure it was painful too," Only one of the voices said. I looked at her and smiled with both versions smiling back. I looked up and noticed a glowing neon sign that read: 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'.

Grover translated for Annabeth who hadn't already been here before and thus didn't already know what it said. I could smell the hamburgers again and could see that Annabeth did too. We started towards the smell, I knew it was a trap but we kinda needed some of her bait right now. Grover kept trying to convince us that it was weird and that we shouldn't go but we really needed some food.

I looked around at the few statues that were outside and couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it last time especially with Grover yelling about it. Maybe I had just ignored Grover last time, which wouldn't really surprise me. I knocked on the door and waited.

In the doorway was an older woman who had coffee coloured skin, I knew that she was just using mist to look older, which is weird that she was also given a form of immortality by Athena. She looked at me and seemed surprised by what she saw, then she looked at Annabeth and Grover.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" She asked looking me over again.

"We're orphans," I said before Annabeth could stumble over her words.

"Orphans?" She said, "But, my dears! Surely not!"

I gave a crackpot story about us being from a circus caravan and then asked if she had food. I always did like how she treated us when we first came, it was much nicer than her 'whole turn you into a statue' phase.

"Circus caravan?" Annabeth asked me.

"Always have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

I chuckled while she showed us to a picnic table that was separated from most of the statues. Last time I never noticed all the signs, but there were so many it was almost laughable how stupid I was. I mean seriously the statues, Grover, and even Aunty Em's locking of the door were all signs. I started looking around at all the statues as Annabeth talked to Aunty Em about them.

Then when Medusa gave out that she had two sisters Annabeth finally caught on and stopped eating, I just sat there chomping on my hamburger waiting for her to ask for us to pose. Then she explained her story and how a bad woman had been adamant about breaking her and her boyfriend up, then how she was punished and her sisters were also punished.

"So, did you really need to sleep in Athena's temple?" I asked looking over at the little girl's statue. Aunty Em shot her head over to me as Annabeth reached towards her knife, "I'm sure you had a reason."

"No, she was just a whore," Annabeth said glaring at Medusa. I could see that Medusa was thinking about something.

"Yes, there was a reason," Medusa said, "I was tired of my vow to Athena and had told Poseidon about it, he suggested that I break my vow to her where she could see it, of course, that didn't play out as I had hoped."

I nodded while she started to grow larger her snake tail extending out of the dress she wore, and she started to take off her hat when I asked one other question.

"Can you turn your victims back?" I asked while I used water from a fountain near us to make small contact lenses. It was an idea that Annabeth said she wished she would've thought of while fighting Medusa. Both Annabeth and Grover were looking at me strangely, while Medusa just opened and closed her jaw over and over again.

"Yes, I can but I would have to apologize to Athena to do so," Medusa said, her glasses coming off. I looked straight into her chocolate-brown eyes. I could see that it was easily the most beautiful aspect she had and that Athena knew this. A curse that would make it so you could never show your beauty to the world, for fear that it would kill them.

"Pretty eyes," I said pulling out Riptide. Her eyes widened as she stared at my mismatched eyes in disbelief. It was pretty smart of Annabeth to come up with this but the biggest problem was that it made it so everything was slightly distorted.

The snakes on her head were no longer hissing instead they all seemed to have settled down and Medusa herself had tears in her eyes.

"You can look at them?" She asked her voice thick. I nodded, it must have been a long time since anyone had seen her actual eyes well at least before they became stone. She then looked straight into my grey eye. "I apologize my Lady Athena."

All around us, the stone statues began to crack, when they finally shattered all of them were only full of bones. I was confused until Medusa explained.

"I never really kept them, just their souls, so when it was lifted their souls were released."

I looked over at her to see that her hair was long with blonde and brown intermixed. Her skin no longer had any semblance of old and she no longer had a long snake body instead it was replaced with skinny legs. Then she began to age, her skin wrinkling, her hair fading to white, and finally, her eyes dimming as she collapsed with a smile on her face. Medusa had finally been truly killed.

Grover walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder while Annabeth stared at me with wide eyes.

"That was amazing man," Grover said as he clapped my shoulder.

"Yeah good job," Annabeth also said her voice low. Beside her was my Annabeth and she was giving me a thumbs up. Yet right beside her was someone I hadn't seen in forever, Grover Underwood was standing there a head taller than he is now and he was also smiling.

"Let's see what we can use guys," I said before moving to look for stuff.

 **A/N**

 **I just wanted to take the time to say thank you. It is truly amazing when you find out that not only are people reading something you have made but that many are liking it. So thank you for all the support and see you next chapter.**

 **PG**


	12. The Fall

We spent a night in the forest, with our clothes dry thanks to my amazing water abilities. It was a good start of a quest in my opinion. Most of the night, however, was spent with Grover talking about his aspirations. I had heard most of it before but he was a lot happier when I agreed with his views on wildlife and the environment. He rambled on for a while before telling me that he would take first watch, to which I agreed. We really need that poodle because I don't want to have to use the mist. Within moments of laying down, darkness took me.

I was in another vision, this one was in front of the pits entrance. All around me souls of the dead watched on as I stared at it deeply. I could feel the power radiating from the pit, it was so much more then I had any reason to feel. It didn't help that only a piece of that power was recognizable as Kronos.

 _"You know of me boy"_ A deep voice from the pit spoke. I was shaking slightly, his voice even if buried was still frightening. It didn't help that every ghost was also shaking. It was cold and heavy once again, unlike when I met him during the battle of Olympus. Every word felt like a weight added to my back, but it was still nothing compared to a sky. I actually kinda missed my grey hair now that I thought about it.

"I definitely didn't miss you, grandpa," I said back at him, I heard a laugh that chilled me to my core and frightened the ghost so bad they ran. I could feel his power trying to wrap around me so I released some of my own to counteract it.

 _"I know every child of the gods that I have met before, and you are not one of them,"_ He stated before he stopped trying to surround me with his power.

I laughed, every single nerve in my body unwinding at that statement. He wasn't brought back with me, it was only me.

"Don't worry old man, you won't meet me if I have anything to say about it," I said a smile on my face.

 _"Oh, but it is too late for that one isn't it?"_

I felt a power nearing us from behind me, I looked around and there was Hades on his black chariot with only Nico's sword in his hands. He was glaring at me with rage burning in his eyes.

" **YOU DARE** ," He boomed as he reached me his sword swinging down towards me. Right as it was about to hit me I woke up.

Annabeth was shaking my shoulder, hard. It was weird because she looked worried and behind her so did Grover. I sat up to see that they were all wet, and so was the camp we slept at. I was still looking around when Annabeth asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I asked genuinely confused about what happened here. Annabeth looked at me like I was a retard which was, in fact, false. Sometimes.

"We were cooking breakfast and talking to this poodle when you started glowing and all of a sudden it started to rain on us and only us, then the water formed a cocoon around you," She said all the words coming out rapidly. She was studying my eyes the entire time she was talking.

"Sorry," I muttered embarrassed that my abilities got that out of hand. She reached over and placed her hand on my shoulder. I jumped back because it felt like one of Thalia's touches, shock and all. I could feel my entire arm go numb for a moment before it was back to normal, I looked at Annabeth apologetically.

I looked over to see Gladiola who was basically hidden in Grover's lap. I felt sorry for scaring it and used my powers to pull most of the water off Annabeth, Grover and him. I collected it in a ball and let it fly away into the forest.

"Percy, meet Gladiola, he is our ticket west," Grover said looking at me expectantly. I really wish I could understand animals because it sounded like a good power to have but I assume only pan can give that one out.

"Hi," I said looking the poodle in the eyes, which felt weird, like really weird. It just turned to Grover and barked again. I think he said something about me because Grover laughed while looking at me and nodding.

Annabeth explained her plan to get us on the Amtrak using the reward money for Gladiola. I agreed to it and we put our plan into action with Grover returning Gladiola while Annabeth and I waited at the train station.

It was almost an hour later but we finally got on and were away.

It was two days since we got on and we hadn't done much but sit still and enjoy it, although I did see the Nemean lion. I was just waiting to fight it, mainly because it was one of my easier fights. I say we enjoyed it but it was horrible. There wasn't a lot of time for me to be left to my own thoughts this past week and a half, but that was all this was.

Every tunnel made me think of my collapse after I made my biggest mistake. Every time we exited reminded me of Thalia's bolts or the blinding pain I felt during that last battle. Annabeth had laid her head on my shoulder and it felt like a hot iron was laid there instead, it probably looked like I was nervous but I was really in pain. The expanse of land reminded me of how Typhoon just moved over anything he wanted, killing millions. I couldn't close my eyes because I would see that battle over and over, I would see my hands push the dagger in swiftly, I would see a colossal foot crush everyone I loved. I would rather have another dream of Kronos taunting me then to see him win or to cut my dads throne over and over. I had to watch as I betrayed my friends and family over again, feel the fire poker enter my side as Hestia screamed in rage and grief.

It was horrible but it was what had been mine and it will forever follow me. Grover hadn't spoken to me the entire train ride but it might be because he was a few seats away. I could feel my eyes narrow in a glare as I saw the outline of the Arch, the one I watched Typhoon walk straight through.

I was extremely tired as we exited the train on our way to the Arch after Annabeth convinced Grover it was cool. I really needed water if I was going to keep going like this but it needed to be a lot, like a river but I guess I'll get that after I fight Echidna.

The Arch wasn't uninteresting, its just that I was somehow remembering things that I really shouldn't have. Like I remembered the exact words that the plaque in front of a covered wagon, I also knew every fact that Annabeth threw at me. It was like I was a child of Athena instead. It was exhilarating to feel like I had knowledge behind me. I listened to every single one of her facts about the Arch, her voice was high with excitement over being here.

In the elevator, we got on was Echidna and her son in their disguise. I don't understand why they pick such weird forms to hide in but that isn't my problem. As we went up the elevator my stomach clenched and flipped as hard as it possibly could, I was already tired I didn't need to get sick as well.

"No parents?" Echidna asked her eyes trained on us.

"They're down below," Annabeth answered, "afraid of heights."

I nodded along helping make it more believable. The chihuahua growled at us. "Now behave sonny," The women said to the dog.

We stood in an awkward silence before being let off at the top, it was a beautiful view but it was not my cup of tea. If it was protected from Zeus's wrath then I would like it more. The entire time Annabeth was talking about how she would make it better and this time I could see what she meant, it was like the Arch was being laid bare in front of my eyes and I was able to add what Annabeth said to it. It was an amazing experience, like knowing something no one else does. I could understand why Athenian children had hubris if this is how they felt with all their knowledge. It was scary though because this could have bad consequences if what I think happened is true.

Finally, a ranger told us it was time to leave and I got Annabeth and Grover out quickly, I also made it so that they made enough room for the kid and his parents. The parents thanked me before they were sent down leaving Echidna and her son with a park ranger and me.

"Sir, you might want to get back," I said looking at him, "it's about to get ugly."

He looked at me confused until I brought out riptide. He backed up yelling about me having a gun. I turned to Echidna and the Chimera. My eyes glowing with power before it was just gone, my exhaustion making itself known. I started running toward the Chimera who pounced at me. I slid under his attack and ran to the glass. I hit it with riptide shattering it and the jumped heading straight for the water.

I woke up a few moments later with a beautiful woman in front of me. Her eyes were just as green as mine with her skin a shade lighter than the water around us. She was floating by my sword which had somehow ended up away from me, again. I grabbed the hilt and pulled it up out of the mud. She was right in front of me now her presence was weak compared to a demigod.

 _"Before you descend into the Underworld, go to Santa Monica beach. It is your fathers will,"_ She said her voice melodious.

"Who are you?" I asked I had never truly found out and it was kinda sad because I felt like I had used her.

 _"I am but a messenger for your father,"_ She said her voice weakening, _"I cannot stay, brave one. You must go to Santa Monica! And Percy, do not trust the gifts...!"_

I grabbed her hand before she fully disappeared using my control over water to push all the dirt and debris away from us so my keeping her here for a moment longer didn't hurt her.

"Thank you," I said before allowing her to start disappearing again, but before she left I felt her caress my face. Then she was gone and I was headed out of the river.

As I walked out of the river a little girl spotted me. She tried to tell her mom but she didn't succeed. I smiled at her before going to where I knew Annabeth and Grover were. I saw them but pretended I was still looking for them.

Grover came flying at me bleating my name all the way. He would've succeeded in tackling me to ground if I was still tired but I was refreshed.

"Guys, we have to go to Santa Monica," I said looking at Annabeth as Grover still hugged me.

"Why?" Annabeth asked me looking at me like I had lost my mind.

I explained everything that had happened after they left, well except that I had cleared part of the river to talk to the Nereid a little longer, well I assume that she was a Nereid since they tend to need cleaner waters.

"Okay," Annabeth started, "let's go."

After that, we started our way to the train station to leave St. Louis.

 **A/N**

 **I was a little rushed with this chapter and so I apologize if it isn't quite up to the standards I had the others at but it was more of a filler type chapter. It was only made so I could start showing something I was thinking of and to keep the story going forward.**

 **Also if there is something you think I could do with the story in later chapters to make it better tell em and I'll debate it since not every suggestion will work with the plot.**


	13. Anger, Sadness and Joy are War

**A/N**

 **I was very happy with this one and I hope you enjoy it. I most likely won't be posting for a few days due to school taking my time right now, I was lucky enough to have a few hours to put this together.**

 **Also, I can understand some peoples confusion with the direction of my story, but isn't not knowing how it'll play out the thrill of a new story?**

 **Once again thanks for the support and hope you have a good week.**

We got to a car wash, with thankfully only one other person. Grover and Annabeth used the last bit of change we had on a fine mist spray, which I didn't understand since I could have done it, but whatever. They worked quickly to set up an IM with camp, which of course I had to be 'amazed' by.

"What the hell? My money," I said very obnoxiously I might add. Annabeth, Grover and Luke all looked at me, two with humour and one with surprise.

"Guys, you're okay?" Luke called out to us, "thank the gods."

It was barely there but I could see a slight flare of anger when he said that. Then just as quickly as it came it was gone replaced by a happy go lucky boy who seemed to care for his friends. I looked over and noticed Annabeth making sure her shirt was straight and her hair perfect. I almost laughed because at one point I had done the same with her.

"We...uh I mean...we uh," Annabeth stammered her ears a slight tinge of red as she looked away. It was a little annoying knowing she was never like that with me but I couldn't actually be mad, so I saved her from her embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's great to see you, but where is Chiron?" I asked thankful that my stomach wasn't twisting around like usual. He looked down towards the meadow again before sighing.

"We...we are having a few problems with the campers and Chiron is trying to deal with it," Luke answered his eyes saddening slightly. He may have been evil but I knew that he had always loved other demigods with all the love he had left.

"What issues?"

"Don't worry about it Percy, we'll have it handled soon."

I nodded my head as I thought of what it could possibly be; beside me Annabeth was doing the same.

"So, Percy? Did my shoes help you any?" He asked his smile back on his face. He seemed a little hopeful, and I was actually feeling a bit guilty.

"No, we lost our bags on the first day, sorry."

He was disappointed if his sigh was any indication. Then a loud car drove into the spot next to us, causing Annabeth to go deal with it.

"So, what happened?" Luke asked once again in a good mood.

I explained everything that happened since we left the bus with the exception of my helping Medusa. Thankfully, Grover didn't say anything about it either. Finally, the volume of the music decreased and we could hear each other easier.

"I'm afraid we can't do much from here Perce," Luke said, "But I'll tell Chiron everything, ok?"

I agreed to it and was happy to see him swipe through the message. He may not have twisted my stomach but I still wasn't happy to see him. Annabeth got back right as he left, her earlier mood gone as soon as he was.

"C'mon, let's go find somewhere to pillage," I said with a light chuckle at Annabeth's waiting expression.

I picked a booth a bit closer to the entrance this time, Annabeth was on the opposite side with Grover on the inside of the booth. The waitress came up to us with a bored and slightly annoyed expression.

"Well?" She asked, pretty unkindly but I suppose I would be too if I had to work in a backwater dinner.

"We would like to order dinner," I said this time much more confident.

"Do you have money to pay for it?"

"No!" I said way to happy. She looked at me like I was retarded, which quite frankly I probably did. She was about to say something, most likely to kick us out when a loud rumble outside.

In the parking lot was a huge Harley Davidson with what I still think is human skin as the leather for the seat. The headlight was a blood red that seemed to make want to draw you in, to devour you whole. On the bike was my least favourite god, his body still as large as last time covered in scars. I could see Annabeth was shaking while Grover looked ready to pass out, but not from fear, instead it was from the rage on his face. All around us families started to argue and some even threw their fists. Annabeth herself was glaring at me with more venom then I had ever seen, every step closer to us he took, the more Annabeth seemed to get angry.

Then she rushed me, her dagger sliding into her hand. I grabbed riptide and used it to deflect her quick strike, I summoned gallons of water and used it to chain everyone in the room to the ground. I could even feel my own anger rising, how dare she attack me like that. I was their saviour, I had been in a war and I would never lose to a weakling like her.

I realized my own thoughts were going too far and tried to clear my thoughts, focusing on the calming affects that the warmth inside me provided. I watched as everyone was either collapsed in exhaustion from their rage or their new injuries, and the others fought to attack each other.

The bell above the door ding as the oppressive rage got closer. He didn't react to anyone who tried to get at him or even me, instead, he just sat in our booth and summoned food. I decided it was safe enough to sit by him now. I got in the booth and watched for a moment as he ate some fries. I was brave and perhaps foolish but I took one of his fries right off his plate.

"You've got spunk kid, and a very strong mind thanks to Hestia," Ares rumbled his voice like a hundred bombs going off, "but spunk only gets you so far, be thankful I need you."

I nodded before grabbing another fry and downing it. I don't know why he seemed so much stronger then he had before. Then again so had every god I had encountered so far, maybe the fates played with the power scales?

"What do you need Ares?" I asked in between fries.

"A shield for a ride," He said, I could feel my rage increasing with each word.

I nodded again. I was ready this time, I was prepared to get in and out with no trouble.

"Ok, where is it and how long do I have?" I asked looking towards Annabeth who was snarling at me. Ares looked towards her as well before snapping his fingers causing her to lose consciousness. I looked at him confused, last time we had only got it because of how many of us were there.

"You act like a soldier, so tell me what was your battle?" He asked his voice no longer as destructive as a bomb and instead felt like a bandage. I was again confused, he never acted like this before, he was always a mean-spirited god.

"Don't act so surprised, I am war, I am the bombs that drop, the soldiers that die," He said his voice still low, "but I am also the medicine that fights disease, the therapist who saves the soldier at home, and I am also the medic who fights for my men's lives."

I was amazed by all that, it was actually amazing that I had never thought of that. I wanted to tell him, it was like he was in my mind whispering to me. Instead of telling him I shook my head.

"I...can't," I whispered lowly. He only nodded in understanding, his eyes instead of the nuclear explosions they usually are were instead a bright blue with tinges of red.

"Your war hasn't ended, has it? Nevermind, don't answer that and never tell anyone that I spoke to you like that, understand?" His eyes turned back into the explosions of usual and I was actually happy with the anger, "go get my shield, and I will repay you

I nodded looking at them before standing up, ready to go. On the ground was Annabeth's dagger, I picked it up allowing the familiar burn to settle over my hand.

"Will you keep them safe while I go get your shield?" I asked half expecting him to shrug. I wasn't wrong this time.

"If you don't take too long. It's at a water park a mile west of here on Delancy, check the tunnel of love," He snapped his fingers and I was suddenly outside beside his bike.

I looked back at the dinner before sighing and heading my way.

I reached the water park, which didn't have much water but whatever. I climbed up the fence my pant leg tearing slightly on a spike on the top. I looked around and it was still more or less the same, with no customers and a stockpile of dust. It would've been beautiful at one point but disuse had tarnished any beauty it once held.

I looked at the gift shop where a bunch of dusty clothes hung. I could easily clean them once I got back to the dinner and so I shoved some in my pack, trying my best to get Annabeth's and Grover's right. I was a little sad that the real Annabeth and Grover weren't here because their replacements weren't very fun. All they did was move around with the old me, doing what we had once done and what we will never do again. I watched as Annabeth scolded me for disrespecting Ares. I laughed as Annabeth took the clothes like I just did. I walked along with them as they talked about this or that, mainly Aphrodite and her relationships. Then she pointed at a tunnel marked 'Tunnel of Love'.

At the end of the tunnel was the pool and the items I needed. I looked on as my previous self talked to Annabeth and Grover. I was irritated when I hurt Grover's feelings, I knew he deserved it a little but I had no need to be so harsh about it. I started focusing, no longer watching as they ran down to the boat. Water started to burst out of pipes in the ground cracking the park all over, I used it to grab the shield and scarf before bringing them to me as a gold net started to form over the pool. Mechanical spiders were crawling everywhere in the pool and I could see that they were disappointed when they got no prey.

I watched as I used the water in the pipes to get myself and Annabeth out, all the while spiders crashed down the poolside. It was fun to watch as we barely made it out, with the videos starting immediately after our escape. I let the water propel me forward down the tunnel right beside my past self. Then they jumped out of the seat surviving a deadly crash.

I then watched as I got angrier, angry at a god who had tricked me. It was so easy to see who was bad back then, but now I had to deal with the fact that I was sometimes wrong.

Hanging my head low I walked back to the dinner to talk with the war god.

It was a little while later when I finally reached the dinner to see that it was now empty except my friends and Ares. They were still asleep though which I was thankful for.

I opened the door with a ding, it was one of the loudest dings in my life. The others being the elevator to Olympus and to Hades. I watched as Ares looked up at me, his hand on a sword and wet stone which he was using to sharpen the sword. I pulled the shield from my back, It was extremely heavy for a simple shield.

"As promised," I said before leaning over and picking up the fries on the table and eating some. He snapped his finger and sixty dollars appeared on the table, so did a small meal. I was extremely happy with this development.

"I watched you fight with my daughter, it was extremely good, and I also feel that you will need help in a war soon enough," He said before he whispered, "we all will."

I smiled before thanking him.

"Don't thank me punk, I just need you alive, also here," he said as he handed me a bag, "outside is a ride for you, it will leave in an hour."

Then he was gone and Grover and Annabeth stirred. As they came to I smiled at them and offered some fires.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked with Grover looking over as well.

I smiled slightly the scarf in my pocket slightly warm when Annabeth looked at me.

"Don't worry, a god bought us some burgers," I said then told them about the ride to which they continued questioning me.

They didn't stop trying to pry info from me for most of the hour before we started towards it, and I was very happy with the way our quest had gone so far.


	14. The Goddess

The rise was still uncomfortable but much more manageable this time. Most of the ride was spent watching Grover talk to the zebra and antelope thing. I helped him to get the proper food to the right animal, but I couldn't do much until we stopped. It was pleasant because this time I had Grovers back and those 'caretakers' would pay.

As we continued down a bumpy road I looked over to see Annabeth studying me. It wasn't as bad anymore, and the ache on my back was all but gone. The visions were a different story but they mainly consisted of past memories and the occasional older version.

I tilted my head, my black hair sliding along my head as I gave a toothy smile. Instead of glaring she blushed and looked away. I had been around the block and knew what that could mean, and I was afraid. Ever since the sea of monsters, I had a crush on her, and I was always impressed by her.

I turned away as well but not with a blush, thanks to her kiss during the Labyrinth I was ready for most of what she could throw. I was about to ask her something when the Van stopped suddenly sending me onto the lion cage. I watched as it walked towards me, I didn't want to but I may have to hurt it. Then it stopped and laid down, right in front of me with his head on his tucked forelegs.

I looked over to Grover who just shrugged his shoulders as he examined the lion. My arm shook as I pushed it in the cage, my hand rubbing against coarse fur. It was like petting Ms. O'Leary all over again, but this time it was orange.

I started laughing as loud as my body would allow me. This was amazing and I was so happy, it was a sign of change and I think it shows a good one. Both Grover and Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. I just gave one more toothy smile while stroking the lion's mane.

It was an hour or so later when I fell asleep. I was hoping for no dreams but instead, that is exactly what I got.

The dream was so much worse than it had been last time. All around me were demigods flailing with one, two or multiple missing limbs. Some were crying out my name, while others cried that it wasn't fair to them. I could feel the tears accumulating in my eyes as I watched the scene and noticed that it wasn't just demigods but also gods and some mortals, including my dad. I wanted to close my eyes, to leave but there was a reason I was here, there always is. I turned in a slow circle before I noticed Thalia kneeling behind me with Annabeth behind her.

Thalia had dark rings around her eyes with frayed hair and blood covering her body. I could see her grip on her spear tighten as I looked at them. Annabeth was laying on the ground with a familiar dagger sticking out of her chest. She was pale and shaking with her grey eyes clenched shut and most of her hair standing on end. It looked like she had been electrocuted.

"What..?" I asked trailing off as Thalia glared at me.

"You were supposed to help, why didn' you?" She snarled at me her eyes glowing a bright blue. "Now she's going to die because you were focused on saving the world again!"

I was shocked speechless. I had never thought I wasn't focusing on Annabeth enough. I had helped her. It was my fatal flaw, I would always be there for my friends no matter what. I would do what they wanted regardless the cost to me.

"The cost for you doesn't matter," Thalia whispered. "It was the cost for the rest of us that did."

I glared at her with anger. I had tried, she was there when I tried. It was a failure all the way around, not just me.

"What do you mean!" I yelled. "Is my life not enough? How was I selfish? I killed for Annabeth, fought for you and your dad and yet I'M selfish?"

She stopped glaring and walked forward dropping her spear and shield. I almost flinched when she spoke again

"Then why won't you allow someone else to share the sacrifice? That is how you are selfish."

I looked around again my tears soaking the ground. I was the 'hero' though if I didn't sacrifice who would? I needed to save the world, yet that was what ended it last time. I could've acted faster, or allowed Annabeth to know where my Achilles heel was so she could protect my back as well as herself instead of getting herself stabbed in a misguided attempt to save me.

"Percy, you go wake me up, and allow me to help you, ok?"

I nodded as she cupped my cheek again. I saw Annabeth looking at us with betrayal in her eyes. I grabbed Thalia's hand and moved it from my cheek. She just smiled at me before walking to Annabeth and kneeling beside her. I was about to go over as well when a shrill laugh filled the field.

 **"You are the one? I must say I am disappointed that you were the best those nieces of mine could do."**

The voice thrummed with power. It outclassed any I had ever heard like the very planet was shaking in fear of it.

I pulled out riptide allowing a soft glow to fill the area around me. Then the being laughed again before my sword dissolved to dust. I started focusing to control the water around me when my feet slipped beneath me.

 **"You will be fun to play with my child. Do you think you have a chance? If so diminish that thought, it will only fail you in the end. As will your friends, family and my nieces."**

The battlefield started to rise to form the shape of a woman. I was terrified and embarrassed at the same time. It was a behemoth at least as big as Typhoon and more powerful than anything I had ever heard of before. Oh yeah, she was also naked and that was what embarrassed me. Back on the subject she had forest green eyes that seemed slightly cloudy like she was exhausted, her hair was multiple different colours. It was like a waterfall of glowing orange, bright green, dull gold and a beautiful brown. All over her was ore and crystals, which was a weird look but was increasingly terrifying.

 **"I want you to prepare, I want you to be able to fight me. That way I can show you the true power of a god. That way mortals and immortals alike will once again fear the title Primordial."**

In front of me rose seven coffins with only one left unfilled. I read the names across the top of them. They were Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth. I didn't know any of the others but I did know Annabeth, I also know that this 'Primordial' had just threatened her.

"Who the hellll do you think you are?" I asked extending the L in hell.

She smiled a beautiful smile, with teeth the colour of marble. I was still scared but she had threatened my Wise Girl. I wouldn't allow that one to ever fly again.

"You're going to die when I find you," I growled out. I tried to use my powers again only to sink into the earth.

 **"I am the origin. I was here before you or your parent and I plan to cast out the disease they have become. That includes you my little toy. I do apologize but it is as my sister decrees. What belongs to the earth shall always return to the earth. I can't wait to collect my long-awaited reward."**

She twitched one of her massive fingers and I began to sink even lower. I saw her wink at me before my head went below the surface. I thought I was going to wake up right after, boy was I wrong.

I started to drown with dirt filling my mouth and nose, it was like a liquid but I couldn't breathe it. My head got light as the soil filled my throat, then I was awake in a scream of terror.

Thankfully all Annabeth asked was if it was a nightmare. I said yes and she dropped it allowing me to recuperate.

We had stopped only a few mins after I had woken up. Then one of the drivers started opening the door. I waited until he fully opened it before using the water in his jug to throw him back. Grover began chanting to each of the animals as I held the two drivers away from the car. Then I cut open the cages allowing the three animals to rush out, free of this hell hole they had been trapped in.

We ran away from the van which just so happened to be crushed under a few hundred gallons of water at a speed of 70 mph. That strange phenomenon also cracked some of the asphalt around it. It was a little while later that we ran into the entrance to the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Hey guys, let's stop here and try to get something to eat," I said hungrily.

Both Annabeth and Grover nodded affirmation to my statement. Inside the plaza was still an impressive site, with tons of games and guests. The waits for games were none existent even with as many guests as they had. It was stupid but made sense.

The bellhop finally arrived with his Hawaiian shirt. I was so ready to clobber this lying scumbag but we really did need to stop here. If not for food then so I can check on Bianca and Nico. I refused to leave them with no help at all.

"Here is your room key," The bellhop said holding out three green cards. I grabbed one after asking what he meant, which got the same boring answer. Annabeth and Grover both spilt up from me as I went looking in the kids' section for Nico.

It was only a few minutes later that I saw familiar ruffled black hair as well as a slightly taller head of straight black hair. I had to force myself not to run over to her and apologize over and over again. Instead, I walked over calmly and inconspicuous.

Well, that was my hop, but instead, Bianca noticed me and began to drag Nico away. I slapped myself pretty damn hard for that one then ran after them. I caught up with them right before they got on the elevator.

"Why are you following us?" Bianca asked as she put Nico behind her. I was really happy to see her protecting her brother.

"I have a message from your dad," I said hoping Hades didn't just decide to kill me.

I was rewarded with both kids perking up. Nico even got out from behind Bianca showing off his black shaded eyes.

"He said that you should start learning about Greek mythology."

Bianca had a sceptical look on her face while Nico started to smile even wide. Then he pulled out a stack of Mythomagic cards and showed them to me. I laughed a little, it was just too great to see them again.

"Tell dad we will," Bianca said before she grabbed Nico and pulled him into the open elevator. I waved and started my journey back to Annabeth and Grover.

It was a long time after I had started searching before I found Grover. He was pass a large section of slot machines playing on a VR headset that from the looks of it was showing different environments. I walked around the machine before unplugging it. Inside the booth was a bunch of bleating and cursing.

He stormed out of the booth a scowl on his face. I grabbed his arm and punched his stomach. He looked at me in pain before asking: "Why did you punch me?"

"I needed to break you out of your trance," I responded before dragging him along.

It was almost half an hour later before we found Annabeth playing a building VR game. Her buildings were amazing, it was large arches mixed with domes and the use of natural terrain to build a huge city. I was almost sad to unplug the game. It also ended in a lot of cursing Grover and I calmed her down while I explained what this place was.

"How do you know that," Annabeth asked her eyes once again narrowed at me.

"I heard one of the workers talking about how there were a group of new demigods here," I said, "then he said that it didn't matter because we would never leave."

I could see her nod feeling better with that answer. I really am good at bullcrapping my way through things.

"We'll talk about this later."

Never mind.

I nodded before rushing for the entrance with the other two behind me. There were five workers in front of the door who tried to stop us. The keyword is tried. I slid under one grabbing his leg and pulling him down before kicking another in the stomach and running out. Grover slipped off his shoes and jumped over one and Annabeth kicked one's balls. I winced when I saw that but started running again as Annabeth and Grover passed me.

We found a newspaper that told us the date. June twentieth, the last day before the solstice. My first quest was nearing its end, and my war was about to begin.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the slow update, it was a busy week as I prepared for a competition. I am going to try to have a second chapter tomorrow or Sunday but I can't' promise anything.**

 **Until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	15. This is Fate

The taxi ride was fun, especially with the driver stuttering the whole way. It wasn't that long before we had arrived at the beach. It was as gorgeous as always, with its glittering gold waves in the sunset. Setting down the backpack I walked into the surf past my waist and soon enough over my head.

It was horribly dirty water but I could see through it easily, and I could feel my power grow exponentially. I was never one to abandon a friend for power but I wouldn't turn it down when it didn't hurt anyone.

All around me sharks and fish stopped eating like they were waiting for me to give a decree. It was a little weird still to have a bunch of sharks just stare at you. I grabbed the closest sharks fin and allowed it to take me where it would. It stopped when the sand gave way to a deep depression in the seafloor.

In the darkness something started to glow, brighter and brighter as it got closer. Then her voice called out: "Percy Jackson."

Finally, I could make out her full form and it was beautiful, almost like Aphrodite was nearby enhancing her beauty. Her skin was still pale and her eyes were now a brighter shade of green. She was wearing a long black dress that accentuated her beauty.

"You've come far, Percy Jackson. Well done," She said smiling at me.

I smiled back before responding: "Just Percy."

"Okay, Percy, why do you not seemed surprised by my presence?"

I almost stopped breathing at that, I was just expecting her to be like last time, telling me what is going to happen and all that.

"I was hoping you would be here and made a bunch of different scenarios," I said quickly. She nodded before speaking again.

"I give you a gift and a warning," She stated holding her hand out to me. It had three white pearls on it which I took after thanking her. "I know of your journey to the Underworld, a task not many mortals have survived. There was Orpheus with great musical talent. Heracles with immense strength, and finally Houdini who could escape even Tartarus. Do you have any of these?"

"No, but that doesn't matter because I will win."

"It is good to be brave young one, but do not become arrogant. Although I do agree you will win."

"Thank you."

"Smash the pearls at your feet when you are in need," she said pointing to my hand which held the pearls. I nodded and put them in my pocket.

"What is the warning?"

"You must follow your heart in this journey, it will lead you further than even your mind can."

I nodded before saying my farewells and leaving the ocean floor going to the beach. I wanted to shoot out of the water because that would look damn cool but it would also make Annabeth more suspicious of me.

I told Annabeth and Grover about what happened and all they said was cool. I just went to the ocean floor, talked to a Nereid and then got told advice by said Nereid and all they say is cool.

We were walking the streets of LA when a group of guys tried to mug us. Instead of pulling out riptide I allowed my power to shine through my eyes, it caused most of them to back up but not the leader. This was tiring and we really needed to get going so I thrust out my hand which in turn threw him into one of his lackeys. I started to walk away and thankfully they left us alone this time.

"Hey, can you guys go get food?" I asked as I pointed at a small street shop. I handed them the money before heading towards Crusty's water beds.

Inside stood a giant who was as ugly as the first time with a suit that almost matched his ugliness and maybe enhanced it. His eyes glinted with excitement as he saw me and I put my hand in my pocket wrapping around my pen.

"Hey, can I try a bed?" I asked walking closer.

"Certainly," He said grabbing my shoulder and leading me to a water bed with a lava lamp headboard. He let go allowing me to strike. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it spinning around and cutting off his hand.

"Ergo," He screamed in pain as ropes flew towards me. I slashed at them before yelling ergo myself stopping the ropes advance. Crusty had a double edge bronze axe which he was quite good with considering he only had one hand.

He swung vertically the axe cutting through the air and cracking the floor I had been on just a moment ago. I slashed diagonally cutting into his chest and lobbing off his other arm then I jabbed forward straight through his chest. He turned to dust that covered three beds and me.

I grabbed his phone book and walked back outside right as Annabeth and Grover got the food.

"Guys look at what I found," I said to them holding out the phone book. I was happy with my find, they weren't as happy. After ten minutes of being berated by Annabeth for doing something dangerous again, we finally got to work finding where we are supposed to go.

"DOA Studios? Is that really the entrance?" Annabeth asked as I shrugged.

"We should go see, this is the best lead we have so far," I said with Grover looking at me weirdly. "What's up G-man?"

"You...are a lot different than from when we were in school," He said still staring at me.

"War changes people," I said with a laugh as I stood up and threw away my wrapper. "Now, let's go."

At the reception desk was Charon in all his terrifying glory. His hair was bleach blonde with chocolate coloured skin and a predatory smile. The last time my mess up in reading his name had nearly cost us.

"Hello, Mr. Charon can we go to the underworld?" I asked holding out the three drachma.

He laughed a little before shaking his head. His nostrils were flared as he smelled us.

"No can do mate, you aren't dead little godling," He said as he looked down on us. "You will be if you don't leave though."

"Please, we have a lot of drachma, it must suck not being paid what you deserve."

"Do you truly think simple bribery will work?"

"Why do you even want to go there?" Charon

"I need to see Lord Hades," I said.

"Hmm, and why would you need that?"

"We were sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus's bolt and we think he may know where it is," Annabeth interjected from beside me.

"Please, we need to stop this war!" Grover yelled from my other side.

Charon seemed to debate it in his mind before nodding: "Fine but I expect 3 drachma each."

I reached into my bag and pulled out nine of our twelve drachma. Then we started to follow him.

He led us through a swab of spirits that were unlucky enough not to have enough currency to go down. There were some dressed in traditional Roman armour and even some with WWI military armour. I don't know how I knew what that looked like but I did.

"Freeloaders," I heard Charon mutter as he shoved some spirits away from the elevator. In the elevator was a large group of spirits all holding green passes.

"What happens to the spirits that are here?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing or until I feel generous," Charon stated his finger pressing the bottom button on the elevator dial.

"Oh...that's fair," Annabeth said dejectedly.

"Whoever said death is fair? You'll see that soon enough with where you are going," He said chuckling a little at the end.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changed to a dark and cold one. The air was now misty and the spirits clothing all changed to grey cloaks with hoods. I looked over at Charon to see him in a faded black cloak, his skin transparent and eyes empty. I could feel as we went further his power also increased. He felt slightly stronger than a demigod earlier but now he felt like he was a god. His power was quickly outclassing mine and I could feel my spirit trying to depart my body while I was near him.

We were no longer in an elevator instead on a barge made of skeletons fused together. Surrounding us was a massive river that screamed power and vengeance. I was mesmerized by this place every time I came here.

"The River Styx..." Annabeth said in awe.

"Is polluted because of you humans," Charon said looking out over the water, a least I assume so since his head was pointed that way. I was curious about something that I had never thought of before.

I sat down and closed my eyes, drowning out everything around me and felt my stomach tug violently. I opened my eyes and saw that we were stopped, not because Charon wanted to but because I had taken all the water out from beneath us and was compressing the water together pushing everything else out onto the ground which was only a few hundred meters from here. I was trying to be extremely careful but sometime a drip would fall and dissolve the earth.

"What...are you doing?" Charon asked looking at me. I couldn't answer as I concentrated on cleaning as much as I could. It was getting tiring to keep the water up and keep the water that wanted to fill its spot from doing so.

It was a few mins later, sweat on my forehead and my breath shallow, that I finally put the river water back, it was a smooth process well except that I dropped a few gallons on accident and caused a massive splash that would have killed us had it not just suddenly stopped and gone back in the river.

"It would seem you have gained a powerful ally from this, lad," Charon said as he started to row again. We cut through the water with ease now that there was nothing in the way. I noticed it get dirty as the old water rushed and mixed with the clean water.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The goddess Styx seems to have decided to spare us thanks to you."

"H-how did you do that?" Annabeth asked from her spot on the barge.

I saw both Annabeth and Grover looking at me with slight fear in their eyes. Grover's legs were shaking as he tried to calm his breathing. I kneeled down in the barge beside them and pulled Grover into a hug letting him relax into me. Annabeth was no longer looking at me and instead was staring at the now slightly cleaner Styx.

We exited the barge at the bank and started walking forward before Charon called out ot me.

"Don't die mate. I might need your help someday."

I nodded looking at the river once more before following the ghosts, with Grover supporting me. Charon was gone in moments, his barge fading in the mist.

It took at least an hour before we finally got to the gates where a massive black rottweiler stood. All three heads sniffed as it searched for an intruder.

"You guys ready," I said trying to be confident for them. Grover nodded but Annabeth was hesitant in her response. I was a little worried about her since last time we had been here she had been terrified.

I ran forward and listened as Cerberus growled. It was throaty and powerful like a demon was descending on me. I grabbed on his paw and climbed up almost being eaten twice. It took a minute but I was at the base of his three necks and the safest spot to be right now. I started petting there while he turned around over and over trying to get to me. I saw Annabeth and Grover just standing there frozen so I pointed to the EZ Death line and mouthed 'GO'.

They nodded before sprinting through the gateway. I was a little worried about how I would get away but after ten minutes of arm numbing petting he finally calmed down and laid down on a bunch of spirits. I got up and jumped down to see that he was going to sleep.

"Good, now just a little more."

I caught up with Annabeth and Grover before starting towards the large castle on the other side of the Field of Asphodel. It wasn't long before we passed the cave that would've tried to kill us if we still had the shoes on. I was about to just pass it when I heard a voice, this one much worse then what normally comes out.

 **"My lover fears you. I cannot see why, you are weak of will and of body. I await the day you come to me, so I can show her why I am the one she loves."**

I looked to Annabeth and Grover expecting them to have heard it but they were walking normally.

 **"I will destroy you, boy. You will be broken so completely that not even Eros could love you. It will be by me that this happens. Now come to me and show me what you are worth. Show me why my lover fears and admires you."**

The cave started to glow before I ran from it. Thank the gods I did because the sinkhole increased in size collapsing the entire cave and almost getting us.

"What was that Percy?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head as I stared at the hole in the ground which seemed to pull me.

"Let's go, guys, it was probably Hades," I said giving an excuse.

They nodded before walking forward while I trailed behind.

 _"Seems I am not the only one you have garnered the attention of,"_ Kronos said in my head. This was getting a little out of hand now. Why did I agree to come to the past again? It was not worth it at all.

"Yeah it seems that way, but I'll be dealing with you first," I said

 _"Ah, but you don't understand, none can stand against her, not even I can,"_ He said chuckling, _"Especially if she has him on her side, they together are unstoppable, the earth and the abyss are too powerful for any of being to stand against."_

"Doesn't matter, I will do it and all these problems will stop," I gritted out.

 _"Such an ignorant boy. Problems do not disappear they change shape, once you are gone I will still have the problem of her, then someday I will have to take up arms again against another insurrection. Or maybe you will win, only to fall to her. This is the fate of us all."_

I ignored him and walked faster to catch up to my friends as we got to the castle.

 **A/N**

 **Okay so I have been having thoughts and I wanted your opinion. What do you think I should make the pairing? I will make it mainly Thalix Percy but I am not closed to harems that make sense and work within the stories plot.**

 **I think I'll set up a poll on this and put the people who are options on it. Also sorry but I will disappoint Percabeth fans because even if the poll says yes on that it won't be for a long time.**

 **See you next update my Children**

 **PG**

 **Additional note: Thank you to Jatbird9867 for his suggestions on how to improve my story.**


	16. The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson

**A/N**

 **So far I have had one vote for Zoe and Thalia, which I must say I like. The pairings will be open until the beginning of the Titan's Curse arc, but I am only making the Sea of Monsters a few chapters long as I never did like it, and I don't feel like messing with it to make it an arc of its own. It was a quest that could easily be done by Percy with just a little foreknowledge so that is what I plan. If you do not like it then please tell me and I will try to at least make it more interesting for you.**

 **PG**

 **Oof, nevermind there was a good thing from the Sea of Monsters. Tyson and I love him so I am going to try to play around with it and make it interesting compared to the actual book. If you like the Sea of Monsters, I am sorry because I am about to butcher it.**

 **}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

(Annabeth POV)

It had been a harrowing few days since the start of our quest. Admittedly I was a little apprehensive to be working with a child of Poseidon but he had proven himself to be a good friend, not trustworthy but definitely a good friend. I had noticed that I was becoming more and more distracted by him and his gorgeous green and grey eyes.

If we make it out of here though I plan to kick his ass for being so abstract. He never does what I think he will, and when he does it is in a way I never expected. It was hard working with someone so chaotic but it was usually good chaos. He had shown amazing power and even tried to clean the Styx for god's sake.

I immediately regretted that thought as the ground shook.

I haven't even gotten to the few fights I have seen. It was amazing to see him take on the Aries cabin with no power, but then he had to go and return a Maiden of my mother's. Then he, of course, had to jump out of the St. Louis Arch into the Mississippi. I was so happy when I saw him, his muscles although small were very much lean and very sexy. I think that the only person I had seen who looked better was Luke and no one can beat Luke.

Oh, then there was Luke. The one always there for me with his usually bright blue eyes and sandy hair. His presence eased me like a book never could, his smile filled me with such happiness that I couldn't think straight. There was also his disappointment, however, that one always broke my heart. It was like looking into the abyss and seeing a light only to have it flicker out.

I loved Luke, there was no doubt in my mind about that, but he loved someone else. Someone I can never hope to compare to, the only person I will ever truly see as my sister and also the only one who can hold Luke's heart. I had watched as he visited her nearly every week for years before he stopped suddenly, I had thought for a moment that he had given her up, but that was quickly squashed when all those smiles he would give and that brightness he held were replaced with frowns and a hint of lingering sadness. I wanted so badly to ask him to date me, even if we are 7 years apart, but he would never accept especially not with the guilt he holds.

I would always love him no matter what but that didn't matter for now. I had a boy by the name of Percy Jackson to help, it was my main focus and my main distraction.

In front of me stood Percy with Anakulsomos out and Grover stood beside him. My old friend was shaking at the knees and I knew why it was an intimidating site to stand in front of the gates to Hades' Castles. The doors were black or more accurately onyx with depictions of mass deaths.

As I looked around I could see carvings of the Black Plaque, men with bayonets stabbing each other and the newest looking one was that of two boys holding firearms. I could feel my heart race as I stared these depictions down, but that was all they were, depictions. On my shoulder lay a hand, one that didn't belong to me. Following up the arm led me to Percy, his green and grey eyes shining bright with worry. Did I mention how gorgeous those eyes were?

"Are you okay?" His voice was higher than Luke's but it also held much more childish happiness to it. That wasn't the only similarity as both Luke's and Percy's voices were tinged with a deep and powerful sadness, one I couldn't understand no matter how hard I tried. Most assume I grow angry when I can't solve a riddle or problem but that is definitely not true, I thrive when I don't' understand at first, it pushes me to find out and it is exhilarating.

I leaned ever so slightly to his touch, it was warm and warmth was what I needed right now more than anything. Percy Jackson had become my friend, he had pierced through an admittedly small barrier and turned my apprehension into appreciation. I would count Percy as a friend for a long time to come, but if I needed to choose between the beach and my home, I would always return to Luke.

"Yes, thanks for asking," I said looking over the depictions once more before I heading inside with Percy in the lead.

 **(Space)(Percy POV)**

I was extremely nervous about this meeting. I was ready and I knew that but Annabeth seemed to have frozen outside the gates and Grover wasn't faring much better. If they faltered Hades would pounce, he may have been severely hampered by his honour to the Ancient Laws but that didn't make him any less dangerous. His cunning superseded any other immortal I had met besides Kronos. It actually makes sense if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, in this case, the apple being immortal and the tree being imprisoned.

I started looking around, I had only been here once after all and I wanted to see what Nico saw in this place. The halls were lined with skeletal hands holding skulls that contained a candle on top. All the walls were black and even with a candle right beside them they never once got any brighter from any other part of the hall. It was extremely simple for a god in my opinion and that made my like for Hades rise even further.

That's when I started to feel it. A feeling like none other, it was draining my energy as I walked forward and behind me, Grover stumbled and fell disappearing into the floor. His body was swallowed as quickly as I could blink leaving nothing to indicate his presence had ever been there. I looked to Annabeth to see her hyperventilating while looking at her hands. It was one of Hades's abilities to make people see horrible visions and all they had to do was stop focusing on one thing.

She collapsed as she clutched her head screaming in what was akin to pure agony. I ran over to her and embraced her, my arms wrapped around hers to prevent her from beating her own head in. I dug deep begging Hestia for any help at all, any way to bring hope back to a friend on the brink of madness. Then I saw it, in front of me lay Annabeth her chest run through with a bronze dagger and standing above her was a man with glowing green eyes.

"You failed them again Perseus Jackson," A deep and dangerous voice spoke from behind me. I turned around quickly to see a Titan wreathed in golden armour, a golden spear clenched in his right fist while his skin literally burned with white flames. I had fought this being once and he was nearly as bad as Kronos was, with enough power to destroy any demigod who fought him head on.

I shook my head aggressively trying to dissipate the vision that had overtaken my conscious mind.

"There is no way out this time Perseus, and I am not here to attack you, but only to show you of how you have failed for a second time."

The image of Annabeth faded as did the real Annabeth in my arms, fading into the darkness of the floors. All around me the world changed and I stood in the middle of a battlefield, but it wasn't Manhattan nor were these only demigods. All around us were dead or injured gods, satyrs, demigods, Titans and something else I had never seen. Yet there at its epicentre was a goddess the size of a mountain, the very same one I had seen some nights prior.

"My mother is rising once more, and although I would rather this world be mine I understand the need for a truce, I need you to take her out and in return I shall never take arms up against Olympus," His body slowly stopped burning and began to shrink until he was at my height. His muscles made mine seem even smaller than a child's. His power was flooding around him and burning my skin while wrinkling my hair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I trust Kronos but not even he can take her one, it is impossible with how powerful she is," Hyperion responded with a sigh.

"How can I make sure you keep your promise?" I asked glaring slightly at him.

"You won't, but she will," He said waving his hand through the air. In front of his hand mist started gathering, slowly swirling in a cyclone. Then it finally formed the shape of a woman, her hair was black as night and her eyes pools of dark grey, far darker than an angry Athena. Her power was weak yet so very alluring, it drew me in and made me want to follow her commands, so much so that I almost bowed to her then and there. Her pale skin formed next, white with botches of dirt that moved along her skin, never in the same spot like a polluted river.

"Why have you summoned me?" The women said, if her aura was commanding then her voice was like brainwashing. I was beginning to answer when Hyperion beat me to it.

"Lady Styx, I have brought you here to create one of your true binding spells," Hyperion answered his head bowed low.

"So you call upon me now? After millennia of loneliness after your nephew left to reseat the 'Great Titans'"

"I understand niece but it was needed at the time, but now I have come upon a boy whom I wish to make a champion of my own, he is prophesied to defeat the Great Earth and I wish to be one who helped him do so," Hyperion stated his fist clenched.

"Wait you're the River Styx?" I asked once I had found enough power to resist the urge to bow. Styx looked to Hyperion before turning to me, once her eyes were laid on me I felt every muscle in my body freeze. I was powerless to this woman and I knew it, she was as powerful as her promises needed her to be.

"No, I am the goddess Styx but it is an easy mistake to make, try harder next time though my champion," She answered before once again looking away from me. "I will grant your wish on the condition that he cleans more of my river."

"I swear on it niece, now it has been long since I have down this," Hyperion began looking away, "would you remind me of the specifics for this ritual?"

"Of course, it is simple in that most of the work is done by me, this makes it impossible to escape this swear, you will always be reminded of it and should you fail," Styx spoke in an eerie whisper, "not even I could save you."

Then her dark eyes went pitch black, even going so far as to suck light into them. They no longer reflected light and her power was on levels I had never felt. It was all these things and a few more that caused me to black out.

 **(Space)**

I felt so much more power then I had ever felt before. I could feel it circulating through me, it was like a drug. It was truly indescribable, with everything around me coming in such a better clarity like all issues with y vision was perfectly and immediately erased. Where once I couldn't see the cracks in the castle wall, now they were clear as day, but so was the fire I was laying in.

"Ah, fuck," I yelled as I jumped out of the fire. My presence chasing all the shadows in the room away except one, one that was very cold and very strong. Looking at the source of the shadow greeted me with the sight of a man standing over me quite easily with a black toga that seemed to hold millions of souls all of whom were shying away from my look.

"Calm yourself, Percy," A smooth and sweet voice said from behind me. Standing in the fire I was previously laying in was Hestia in her warrior form as I have decided to call it. Where Hades was cold she was warm, like a fire on a snowy day and hades was that blizzard that wasn't necessarily bad but rather unpleasant.

I took a few breaths to clear my mind and allow my heart to begin its recovery from the fright. As my mind calmed I looked around once more noticing two bodies lying side by side. They seemed to be asleep but I could feel the light hit one of their irises.

"You can get up now demigods," Hades spoke, his voice like a scythe through wheat. Smooth but all around deadly, with the sharp edges and prepared to collect his harvest.

It only took a moment for both Grover and Annabeth to get up with both of them shaking from Hades's intense gaze. Hestia gave a short cough gathering all attention to her and the bag that appeared in her hands.

"It is as the fates and you have said. Now we must decide our next course of action, and also how to keep my brother from slaughtering you where you stand."

"I do not see the problem with the second part sister, it would be one less bother in the world."

"You know as well as I do what consequences would follow with that action," She answered with a slight chuckle.

"It is a pity that so many have blessed you boy, otherwise I would've killed you the moment you entered my domain, I do not need Athena's sharp gaze pointed this way, however."

"Wait, how many gods have blessed Percy?" Annabeth asked from her place beside me which she had taken up during the bickering of the two ancients. I wanted to know too, but I really wanted to know why.

"You are in no position to question me girl," Hades growled at her his shadow growing larger. It was quickly settled when Hestia put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked away from us, his shadow twitching with an urge to be loose.

"I must agree with my brother, but you have a fair question," Hestia stated looking straight at me. I no longer knew who she was talking to. "He has been blessed by Apollo, Athena, Styx herself, Hyperion and myself, and if you wish to leave you must swear secrecy."

Grover immediately swore on the Styx but Annabeth hesitated for a second before accepting and swearing on the Styx herself. I was happy she didn't try and argue with these two, I don't know what happened but every god and goddess seemed to be so much more powerful then they seemed the first time I had lived.

"Now, I have to get to the surface to fight Ares," I said shaking with an excitement that was all too easy to recognize, the excitement for a battle.

"I agree, but you must be careful, Ares has met you once and is not as arrogant as many make him out to be, he will kill you if you are not careful," Hestia said as Hades nodded along.

"Then why don't you two help?" Annabeth asked a curious brow raised.

"We already risk war with Zeus by helping you get to him if we helped defeat him it would be the final spark needed," Hades answered before swiping his hands dissolving my friends.

"Now it is your turn, do not fail us," Hestia said with a small smile before waving her hand towards me. All around me were flames and I was gone in one instant.

 **(Space)(Annabeth POV)**

I was placed on the sandy beach with Grover beside me. It was the same beach we had been to before going to the Underworld, the only difference was the giant of a man standing in front of us. He was facing the ocean while twirling a massive sword in his right hand. It wasn't his stature that scared me though, it was the feeling of complete and utter rage I got from being near him.

I could see Thalia fighting on a hill as Luke and I ran down it. The sadness running through Luke's eyes and the utter defeat that Thalia's shoulders showed to the world. She had known that it was the end for her and I was unable to do anything. It was the single worse day of my life, one I had to relive in the Underworld over and over again. Only every time it changed slightly with either Luke killing her, me killing her, or them both dying in some unbearable way. The worse one was when I watched Percy come to save the day only to stab Thalia in the back and slice off Luke's head before advancing on me.

The feeling I got from him, however, wasn't quite fear and was rage mixed with sadness. Grover was bleating angrily while looking straight at me, a glare present on his young face. Then he jumped at me forcing me to move out of the way as causing him to crash into the ground. That was when my anger spiked and I pulled my dagger and thrust it at him only to have it parried by a glowing bronze sword with the inscription ' _Anakulsmos_ ' on the fuller of the blade.

"Why did you do it, Ares?" Percy asked before restraining me and Grover with water chains.

"You should know punk," The now named Ares turned around his eyes burning pits, "after all you knew what I wanted last time didn't you?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I had to assume that this was the god that bought us food at that dinner a few days ago. I knew there had to have been something done to please him but I never found out what.

"What...no," Percy said exaggerating the no.

Ares chuckled a small smile forming on his lips. It was a scary sight to see because his teeth had a red sheen like they were covered in blood. I started to struggle more another surge of anger hitting me, then I felt a sharp pain and was out like a light.

 **(Space)(Percy POV)**

"Now we can fight punk," Ares pulled his sword on his shoulder before shrinking it to the size of a rapier. It was beautiful with red gems going up the blade in the centre, a total of nine exactly. The blade was a solid black colour with a gold hand guard that contained four silver spikes.

"No powers right?" I asked pulling riptide into my natural stance. It was one made more for speed and less for power, it was also great at offence but I have been told it didn't do much for defence. It was meant to take an opponent in one or two moves.

"No, I want to see how powerful you are, blessed boy," Ares responded his chuckle sending chills down my back. His stance was definitely made for speed from the way he his legs twitched.

I allowed all my power to rise around me, my eyes glowing green and grey. I rushed at him, my sword approaching his midsection for a single easy stab. It would've hit with the speed I was going, but it didn't and was instead blocked by a shield that appeared out of nowhere. I stumbled backwards my arm numb from the force of the hit.

In my moment of weakness, Ares struck, his sword flashing through the air, it would've hit if I was even a second later in moving. I felt as though there was an attack coming and moved to the side, an arrow sticking out of the ground from where I was.

I looked at him and watched as his bow turned into a double-edged sword with a knuckle guard. His swing came down quickly with me barely able to block it. His strength against mine wasn't even a question, my arm shaking from the strain as I tried to pull the waves closer to me.

Ares's foot flew into my stomach throwing me further from the water. He had never been this difficult to fight before and I couldn't understand why it was happening. I was supposed to save everyone but I couldn't if everyone else just got stronger.

I grew angrier as Ares approached his footsteps like thunder in my ears. I had already failed a second time and it was against a god I had beaten easily when I was twelve. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair! I wanted to win, I was given so many gifts so I could win! Now I would fail all of those who held such high hopes in me.

"Remember to let us help, you have so much power that you just haven't used," It was a soft and familiar voice that held a tone of arrogance. It was a voice that appeared in all my dreams lately, the one who kept helping me even while she was technically dead.

"It is as she says, Perseus. Thou art a powerful man as well as the only one worthy to wield my power," A voice I had nearly forgotten spoke, still with that old English that made her unique.

"Are you really going to give up now seaweed brain?" Annabeth's voice asked with disappointment painting each word. It was her older voice, the one I had ended.

"I warned you that I would make it interesting, didn't I? Now it's your turn to prove you are strong enough for it," The voice of Aphrodite said with kindness I had never heard from her.

"You are my son, and you will beat this ass of a god, understand?" My mother's beautiful laugh rang through my head at the end of the sentence.

"Use it boy," A deep rumbling voice spoke.

In a scream of rage, I released all the pent-up power inside me. It was an amazingly terrifying sight, with my body glowing gold and green flames swirling around me in the form of a snake. I could see everything happening and saw three different angles he would swing at me and all of them began converging on one of the three spots.

I twirled riptide in my hand and redirected Ares's strike away before drop kicking him in the gut. It did absolutely nothing as he grabbed my leg and swung me into the water behind him.

"I see you are finally trying punk," Ares rumbled, "I truly thought you were going to disappoint me. You still might."

His sword became a spear which he chucked with unbelievable speeds. It stabbed straight through my shoulder and pushed me even further through the water. I was thankful I only got hurt while in the water otherwise, I would be dead by now.

I gathered the water around me before shooting onto the beach my sword buried deep in his thigh. I was grinning, I had done it, I had hurt him finally. I was certain of my victory until a sword entered my stomach.

"You don't win a war with a single battle kid," Ares said his eyes no longer flaming, "you win when you can be hurt and beat and still fight until the enemy has bowed their heads."

He pulled the sword out and let me fall to the ground. His eyes were now a brilliant blue with small specks of red.

"You proved yourself to me kid, this is your war to fight and I would rather you win," His hands worked nimbly as he finished wrapping a bandage over my no longer bleeding midsection, "I'll say that you beat me by stabbing my ankle, ok? I need you to take that Castellan kid out, he is becoming a player quickly and that makes him dangerous."

I nodded when he handed me a cup of nectar and a small square of ambrosia. It was refreshing to taste my mom's cookies again, then again it was always refreshing to taste those.

"Why?" I asked my voice growing stronger now that the Nectar calmed my nerves. He didn't answer and instead picked up riptide and stabbed through his ankle, no sound escaped his mouth as he pulled the sword out and flashed away. I didn't have time to turn away and got the full sight of the sun. It was powerful and warm and it also didn't kill me? I had heard that it is possible to survive a flashing if you get strong enough but I really don't think I am strong enough.

I shook the floaters out of my vision and walked to wake up Annabeth and Grover.

 **(Space)**

It took an hour before we had finally arrived at the Empire State Building after I had explained what happened to Annabeth and Grover with both saddened that I had done another thing without them, to which I apologized multiple times until even Grover had enough of my apologies and accepted them.

The main building wasn't too impressive after having been here so often. It only took a moment before I had gotten the keycard.

The music in the elevator was the same but it had a certain calmness to it that it most certainly didn't have before. I could see that both Grover and Annabeth were nervous, it was pretty obvious with the way their legs were twitching.

It was a few minutes later when the elevator gave a loud ding. The doors sliding open with a slight groan.

The mountain was amazing as always, with a large bridge made of rock, it even looked natural with no sign of disconnection from the normal rock of the mountain. Along the sides of the bridge were a series of torches glowing with alternating green and gold flames.

In the city proper were a series of houses made of marble and bronze. Clouds lay on the streets and houses, no one seemed bothered by the clouds but when we walked by they bolted. It hurt even though they only ran because they don't want to anger Zeus.

It was another ten minutes of walking when we finally approached the Throne room. I could feel a power radiating from it. My hair stood on end and Annabeth's hair was actually floating, but I could also feel the calming sea with a pressure that I loved. Annabeth and Grover didn't seem to be enjoying it if their grunts were any indication. It took all three of us pushing with our full might to push the large bronze doors open enough to slip in one at a time.

On the center throne sat a man with dark stormy black hair and electric blue eyes. His muscles bulged in his pure white toga. All around him were sparks of electricity that would sometimes scorch the ground around him.

Next to him was my father, his green eyes resembling mine. There was a puddle beneath his feet. His black hair looked the same as Zeus's only longer. It was like being stuck in an electric kettle full of water being around these two at the same time. I was happy to see that both Annabeth and Grover were still standing albeit with a little effort.

"The thief has returned," Zeus's voice boomed like the thunder he wields, "have you come to repent? Or issue a challenge?"

"Brother, peace there is no need to continue accusing him, we both know it was your son," Poseidon said rubbing his temples.

"Fine, hand over my bolt and I will spare you."

I quickly pulled the master bolt from the bag on my back and handed it to him. As he came to get it he shrunk without losing a single ounce of the power that he normally held. I flinched as the electricity raced over my skin before it disappeared once he had taken the bolt and left in a flash of lightning.

"You have done well, my boy," Poseidon said as his aura weakened and he shrunk to a height of 6 foot 5 inches.

"Thanks, dad," I said before I ran up and hugged him. He awkwardly patted my back as I held his midsection, "now we have to get back, can you send us?"

He nodded before snapping his finger and sending us away in a spray of sea mist. We appeared in the Big House with Chiron sitting in a chair, curls in his mane.

All three of us broke into laughs as he blushed in embarrassment.

 **(Space)(Annabeth POV)**

Chiron tasked me with getting Percy, which I was fine with doing. I had to ask around a bit before one of the Stoll siblings told me he went to the forest with Luke for a small talk.

I started running to the forest when I heard voices, they didn't seem to be in an argument but they were very tense. A little bit further and I could see Percy and Luke arguing with their weapons out. Then Percy attacked sending a fast stab at Luke I thought it was a spar until I saw the hate in both their eyes.

I watched as they traded attacks for a full minute before I intervened stopping Percy from killing Luke. I couldn't believe that he would attack Luke like that.

"Annabeth, he was trying to kill me," Luke yelled to me a snarl on his face.

An...annabeth? What are you doing here?" Percy asked his voice shaking. I didn't know which one to believe until Luke begged me to help him get away from Percy. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was wrong and that Percy hadn't betrayed me but he was also new, and Luke had always been there.

I rushed Percy my dagger slashing towards him before he parried it with Riptide. As we fought Luke ran I was hoping he was going to get Chiron but he never came back. I was growing tired while Percy only seemed to become stronger with each strike like he was becoming surer of himself. Then he disarmed me and threw me to ground before holding my hands down.

"Annabeth, it's not what it looked like," Percy said between pants. I snarled at him before spitting in his face.

"Leave me alone you traitor, I hate you," I screamed at him. in my rage I hadn't noticed the hardening of his eyes or the way tears formed in his eyes.

He got off me and left, not running but instead walking with his head down. I wanted to run after him but decided against it. I looked over and saw a scorpion torso laying on the ground. Probably Percy trying to kill Luke.

 **(Space)**

I was laying in bed three days after Luke had been declared a traitor. Percy spun a tale of lies with Luke as the bad one. He said that Luke set a pit scorpion on him and that afterwards, they fought before Luke escaped. I knew he was lying because he never mentioned me.

 _"I can see your need to reunite girl,"_ A deep and powerful voice spoke in my head. It was ancient and calm, like a mountain that was never going to crumble.

"W...what?" I asked trying to keep quiet. I may be alone now but that doesn't mean no one could walk in.

 _Perseus, he has betrayed you, he has pushed the one named Luke to me, and I wish to help reunite with him,"_ I closed my eyes and imagined the scene, _"It will be easy to get you to him, but first you must help me, I only need one thing."_

"What?"

 _"Everything you know."_

A chuckle filled my room as my mind fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Back To Camp I Go

_"It is the time my child. Make him pay for his insults against us."_

(Percy POV)

The nightmare was easier this time around with me already prepared to face it. I was a little sad to watch my friend be chased by Polyphemus but I knew I could save him. Nothing matter though because I may have to do this journey with only Clarisse. Annabeth absolutely abhorred me now, I could see it on her face even as she tried to mask it with kindness.

It wasn't just that, it was like she was a waiting viper. One that I really shouldn't have pissed off, but there was no way around it now. She still talked to me after the third day of Luke's disappearance. It was a mistake on my part to have attacked him prematurely like I did. He just pissed me off so much and I was so tired of fighting a war, I wanted to end it quickly and I could do that if he was dead, now I just pushed away my friend.

My grey eye always itched, it was dumb but I felt that it was warning me of Annabeth's fading. She would never love me again, not in the way she would've had I just been patient. I had at least a single good thing happen this year other than seeing my mom again. I had finally met Tyson again, and I was so happy to actually talk to him again. He was just as nice and I would make sure he had no reason not to be.

With those thoughts leaving my mind I got up and prepared for today, the day I return to camp. Of course with a little danger.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I had as much fun as I could throughout the day, just enjoying the teachers who had a laid back attitude. Matt Sloan was still looking at us like the predator he thought he was, and it only served to make me chuckle more. I was a blessed demigod, with abilities most demigods would never experience let alone control.

The whole 'lord of flies' debacle was much easier with me actually watching out for Matt. He never got close to Tyson. I could see the anger rolling from his ears onto his shoulders, or maybe that was earwax. I couldn't tell with how disgusting Matt's mind is.

"Wait till PE Jackson," Matt growled out, "you are SO dead!"

"Yeah, can't wait, Maddie," I said giving a wide smile to him, "maybe you'll actually do something, Mitchell."

He fumed in anger before smirking at me and walking away. I looked at Tyson who was teary-eyed. I was just happy to see a smile on his face. I could tell he was struggling with forming the sentence he wanted so I just waited.

"You are a good friend," Tyson said slowly pronouncing each word slowly, "I hope I see you next school."

I just walked up and hugged him, my small arms wrapped around his large frame. I wouldn't fail him, that just wasn't possible this time.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

All the other hours went basically the same with the exception of the stealing of my photo of Annabeth. She did send me one but I wasn't risking looking at it with Matt and his goons around.

All Matt did was brag on his new 'friends' and insult Tyson, which didn't last long as he suddenly flew into one of his friends. I have no clue how it happened, absolutely none. No sirree bob.

Then the bell rang for my final hour here, the last time I would be allowed in this school.

I closed my eyes for a half second allowing a single moment of clarity in the world, where nothing is hidden and I can see everything. Okay, that is a little dramatic, all I did was search for water sources and what do you know there was one hiding in a corner. A corner that didn't seem to contain anything, except for water evidently.

I really didn't expect her to come with how angry she was with me before. It was possible but unlikely that she had forgiven me. It's a good thing too because otherwise, I would have to find my own way of beating Polyphemus. Thanks to Athena it wouldn't have been that hard either way.

I could see Tyson sniffing the air and knew that he had realized something was wrong. I put my hand on his shoulder, well as good as I could considering he was so tall. That was when the whistle of a ball met my ears, that due to Apollo had an easier time distinguishing and receiving sounds. It was useful when trying to listen to music or when needing to hear fast objects.

I dropped to the ground as the ball flew past and smashed into a wall cracking it. It was a horrible sight, I knew that it would've killed me if I was a human and that just wasn't gonna fly. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and stopped. I didn't need riptide for this, I had practised for months now after all.

I pulled a small golden coin out of my pocket before crushing it turning it into a golden bow with a small quiver of gold arrows. I grabbed a single arrow and shot it into the Lastrygonian on Joe Bobs far right before dodging what was very obviously a metal ball. It crashed through the far wall. I pulled another arrow back and let loose at Joe Bobs himself, only to miss. I had practised but I wasn't perfect. A ball flew and hit my leg, almost ripping it off and definitely breaking it multiple times.

I couldn't move my left leg anymore but I still had options. I allowed a green glow to overtake my right eye commanding the water in one of the giants to burst outwards, breaking through every bone and organ in its way. I used the water in me to move out-of-the-way, it was a little painful but nothing like having your leg shattered and not even in the same universe as the sky or Styx.

I wrapped the water I had pulled from the giant around my leg healing it. I was quick at healing but I couldn't make it immediate unless I was fully submerged in water. I heard another whistle and knew I couldn't move fast enough to get out-of-the-way. This was going to either hurt or kill me, neither was favourable.

Tyson caught it, his arm cracking before he threw it back just as hard-hitting one in the head and killing them. I made the lights in the room brighter, to the point where no one but me could see and started to limp away my bones knitting back together.

Then the lights blew out, not all at once but it was not helpful regardless.

I decided I was good enough to fight again and pulled riptide out before throwing myself forward using the small amount of water I had right now, straight into a Lastrygonian. I plunged riptide through his eye, his other eyes going wide before he was reduced to dust. A bronze dagger flashed and stabbed through the female giant and Tyson was fighting Joe Bob.

I rushed to help Tyson when he suddenly went flying into the wall, his arm limp. I wanted to rush to help him but resisted and attacked Joe Bob instead, killing him with two slices of my sword, one through his hand and the other through his neck.

I looked to where Tyson fell to see him standing tall, his arm still limp and his face scrunched in pain with tears rising down his cheeks.

"Come on buddy, I'll get you fixed up ok?" I said walking out the hole made by the Lastrygonian.

(Annabeth POV)

It had been nearly a year since I had seen Percy last and even now I was full of guilt. It was a small moment of weakness but Kronos capitalized on it. I should've realized but I was just so confused, I didn't want to think because all I wanted was to see Luke and know he was the good guy. It was only a few days after when Percy left the camp and I took the time to think about everything. I still didn't realize who had contacted me, I honestly thought it might be Ares after Percy beat him.

Five days after Percy left I got a dream with Luke in it. He was so happy and I was so glad to see him so happy. Then he started explaining and my glee turned to horror. I had been the traitor, I had betrayed my friend and he had protected me. I wanted to tell Chiron but I was too scared, I had heard how they talked about wanting to kill Luke for betraying us and I didn't want to die.

Now here I was with Percy Jackson and a Cyclopes named Tyson. I wanted to yell at Percy for bringing the monster with us, but his judgement seems to be the better out of us two. Even with that in mind, I couldn't help the scowl on my face when I saw Tyson's disgusting face.

"So, what are we going to do with this thing now?" I asked jabbing a finger in Tyson's direction, a little crueller than I had meant.

Percy didn't seem to appreciate that as he frowned at me. His green and grey eyes trailing along my body, it was like a judge before he gave his decree. It was a little unnerving and I instinctually shrunk up.

"He's my friend, ask him," Percy responded looking to Tyson's broken arm and applying more water over it.

"He can talk!?" I asked. It was a rarity in the cyclops community to actually be capable of speech.

"I talk," He admitted, "you are pretty."

I scrunched my nose in disgust before pointedly looking away. I don't care if Percy liked him, I wouldn't. His kind killed Thalia and that was unforgivable.

"Have you been having the dreams?" I asked.

"Yeah, the ones about Grover?" Percy responded.

I allowed my eyes to widen a fraction at that news. If Percy was having dreams about him then that meant he was in danger. That, however, didn't matter until we got to camp and prepared to save him. I was already thinking of ways to get there when an old story Chiron told me came to mind. It was fairly simple but extremely annoying.

"That doesn't matter right now," I started while searching my pockets for a drachma, "we have to get to camp."

I wrapped my fingers around a cool metal disk lifting it out of my pocket. It was beautiful with an etching of an owl on one side and a persons head on the other. It was an Athenian drachma that my mom had gave me after the quest with Percy was over. I had a whole bag at my cabin but I didn't feel the need to bring more than one or two.

Being extra careful not to endanger any mortals I threw the drachma onto the asphalt. Alone it wouldn't do anything but I knew these words fairly well, mainly from all the times I've taught it in class at the camp.

All of that was in mind as I whispered the prayer: "Stêthi'Ô hárma diabolês"

I watched in fascination as the drachma sank through the earth, much like Grover had in the Castle of Hades. The main difference was that there was a bubbling of red liquid that I was almost certain was blood. It began to rise, forming the shape of a taxi.

The taxi was strange, to say the least, but then again what in my life isn't weird?

It was a smoky grey, and I mean smoky. I think if I tried I could just slip my hand through it. On the side, the words Gray Sisters was printed. I don't know why they chose a taxi but it probably didn't matter to them considering their lack of ordinary sight.

"Three to Camp Half-blood," I said stepping up to the taxi.

"We don't take _his_ kind!" The one closest to me snarled her one eye open.

I really wanted to agree with them. It would do so many good things for me, first I wouldn't have to look at him, secondly, I would be alone with Percy and be able to explain things to him, thirdly he was a damn cyclops and they are evil. Then I saw the look on Percy's face, on I had seen on our quest. It wasn't often that it came out, at least not around me but I could recognize that pure unadulterated determination. It was his way of warning you to back down because he wouldn't. I had seen it when he was against Medusa which led to her restoration and quick death. I had seen it for a brief moment when he stopped my blade from stabbing Grover's chest while we were under Ares's spell. He stopped me and he beat a god with that look. Well, maybe more his sword then the look but still.

"C'mon please just let us," I begged. The farthest from the door snarled before nodding having taken the eye from her sister.

"Thank you," I said. My face flushed from the look of appreciation Percy gave me.

(Percy POV)

I was extremely happy with how Annabeth had been acting. I understood how hard it was for her to get accustomed to Tyson the first time and I couldn't imagine it was much easier this time around. I also didn't understand why she wasn't glaring at me anymore, it was an almost constant for the last few days I was at camp.

Then when I saw the small glow in her eyes when I smiled at her I almost cried. I was happy that she hadn't turned away from me, but I had seen that look in her eyes that day. I knew she was going to attack me in some way, and considering she doesn't appear to be preparing to, I can only assume that she has already.

This was going to be annoying to deal with I thought as I climbed into the taxi and we took off to Camp Half-blood.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

 **A/N**

 **As I said before I really didn't want to do a full arc on the sea of Monsters but I need to so I can clean up some my plot points. I have also put all my chapters through a Grammar check or three so that shoul have fixed most problems but if you see any please point them out.**

 **Also I hadn't meant to make Annabeth seem stupid but rather human and just as frgile as most are. I wanted her emotions to be clouded at the time Kronos came to her, and she had no clue that is was Kronos.**

 **I have also made a small change of plans that some may like and others will dislike, but that is how life works. I have decided that Annabeth will be in the harem with the main pairing still being Thalia and the other smaller pairings being Zoe and Piper. I will only take one more suggestion to keep the ammount down.**

 **Please tell me any issues with the story that you can see, I really do take what you say into consideration as I move on with the plot.**

 **As always I will see you later my children**

 **PG**


	18. The Sea Calls Me

(Percy POV)

It was an incredibly fun ride. It had most of the excitement that was present last time with added benefits of me not wasting my time on pointless questions. I didn't need even half the info I had gotten last time because I knew what was coming. Although explaining everything to Tyson was kinda dull. I love the big guy but he is slower then even I am or was.

I couldn't help allowing my eyes to trace over Annabeth, studying her as she freaked out. I don't blame her for the fear but she could scream a little quieter. Her hair was frayed in an almost controlled way, and her grey eyes were alight with fear and excitement? I never knew she was a daredevil, guess that shows just how slow I was before Athena's blessing.

The ride itself was only a few minutes with the mind-numbing speeds they were going, but it was a long time to me. I could only hope the barrier hadn't decayed too much, it wouldn't be super surprising considering all the other changes to this time. I fingered riptide in my pocket, itching to flip the cap off of it.

The taxi came to a screeching halt with a few spins. I could hear Annabeth calming her laughter next to me but I was more concerned with the large number of monsters on the hill. That wasn't even the worse part, no the worst part was the wilted branches of Thalia's pine. I had only seen it like that once before, and I never wanted to see that again.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Annabeth and Tyson as I hopped out racing to help. I felt large thuds behind me and could tell that at least Tyson was following. I jumped condensing as much water as I could underneath me to produce a springboard.

I roared as my sword stabbed through the head of a large hell-hound that was trying to maim a son of Apollo. I didn't recognize him from my time in their cabin but I did know who it was. Will Solace had joined us, he was back and I was so happy. The last few days of the Battle of Olympus were terrible but there were four demigods who helped me through. Will, Thalia, Selina and finally Nico. My fight with Hyperion only lasted as long as it did because of Thalia. When I had lost my Achilles heel, Selina nursed me back to health. As I fought Kronos, Nico provided back up. Finally, Will helped me to end Annabeth's pain that day.

Now that he was back I would be able to actually be close to him, although doubtful with how my other promises have gone lately.

All of these thoughts ran through my head as my blade flashed through every monster around me. A forward stab slicing into an Empousa's throat, spraying a small amount of blood that immediately turning to golden ash. My fist struck a hell-hound in the snout before riptide found its place in it's back. A single whimper of pain exited its mouth.

Then I saw them. In front of me was a battlefield, one that looked strangely like central park. It was cratered and filled to the brim with monsters. I flew into them with a yell of rage, my eyes catching a piece of silver fabric in the teeth of a lastrygonian.

My eye's glowed as I tore them asunder, my sword flying as a second one formed in my hand made of ice. I could feel their fear but I didn't stop even as they ran and screamed. A golden glow was approaching on the horizon being pursued by a slower silver one. Turning my attention to them I rushed, a hurricane surrounding me as riptide flew hilt deep into the stomach of the first and the sword of ice ripped the silver ones head off.

I panted as my last combatants fell to the ground, one in pain while the other died. I for the first time since the battle started looked at what I had attacked and saw Hyperion with riptide in his clenched hand as he hissed. I looked over at the other one, seeing a silver uniform and bright blue eyes before everything changed again.

In front of me was a hill covered in gold dust soaked in water with demigods staring at me in fear. On the ground in front of me sat a sword made of ice that was quickly melting in the spring humidity. I flinched as a hand fell on my shoulder, it was large compared to almost anyone I knew personally.

Turning to my left gave me the sight of a grinning Tyson, his eye shining with glee. I didn't understand why he was so happy with me, then I saw the bites on his right arm. It was green blood that fell from the wounds but that didn't matter to me, I was just happy he didn't see me as a monster too.

"Percy save Tyson," Tyson exclaimed. "Percy need hug?"

I nodded allowing him to crush me in his huge arms. I could see over his shoulder to a smiling Annabeth, she didn't seem ruffled at all but her sleeves were wet.

"Now, what happened here?" Annabeth asked walking around us. I slightly pushed against Tyson letting him know I was ready to be put down which he did quickly. Then I thought of the last time I had gotten here, there were two bronze bulls weren't there?

I searched the wreckage wincing as I saw all the dust. I didn't like killing monsters as much anymore because I had learned that they all were once good or at least close. The bodies of the bulls were near two separate trees that were both cracked and looked nearly ready to fall. Sparks and steam flew around them and I was slightly worried they might get up but they never did.

"Why did you have to show up?" Clarisse hissed from beside the Apollo and Ares children. " **I had it under control and YOU come and ruin MY CHANCE."**

She actually looked ready to kill us this time, her spear clenched in her right hand with her shield in the left. It was slight but I could see flecks of red in her eyes and they were slowly shifting around. I backed up my hands in the air as she stalked forward only to be stopped by Lee Fletcher the current Apollo cabin head.

"Clarisse, they helped us now calm down," He said much too cheerfully for my liking. She turned around and looked ready to impale him before sighing and lowering her weapons. I smiled slightly earning a snarl from Clarisse. Then she walked away to check the damage to the campers I assume.

"Wow Perce, you've gotten a lot stronger since last summer," Lee admitted.

"Yeah, what was that?" A random camper I asked, I had known their name at one point but they died very early in the war and I had to worry about the people under my command at the time. I listened as they asked question after question, some asking for help. I didn't know what to do anymore though, I was scared. I had not just seen one of my best friends die again but I had done it. I promised myself that I would not use the ice sword thing again, it was what killed her and I would not risk it.

"Y-yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head, "but what happened here?"

"That happened," Clarisse's rough voice interrupted, her finger pointed at Thalia's pine. "Now, there are injured so help us carry them, we need to let Tantalus know what happened."

If there was one thing I hated about this quest it was Tantalus. He was a little dick who acted like he was superior to us demigods because he was 'in charge'. I really wish he would just hurry and go back to his punishment for the sanity of the camp but that was unlikely if things stayed the same.

Most everything went the same, with the only difference being my large hug for Chiron. He had explained everything again, which was good because I actually listened to him this time around and tried to retain the knowledge in case I ever failed again and the fates forced me to repeat. Do blessing go with the repeats? I had a strong feeling that it was not the case.

Now we were filling the pavilion to meet Tantalus and eat of course. Tantalus himself was a sickly looking man with an orange jumpsuit that had the number 0001 on it. Both Mr. D and Tantalus tried to annoy me but it was kinda hard when you knew the ones trying were both being punished in one way or another. I started talking back because it's fun until it seems Mr. D had enough.

"Sit in your seat Perseus Jackson, you have already begun to cause problems," He said in a low and harsh whisper. "I can feel you being consumed by your own mind and I will not be dealing with it now, that sea calls you doesn't it? Why aren't you already rushing for it? Are you waiting for my permission? No, you are waiting for one of them to be sent first, aren't you? Hurry Johnson or your inaction will lead to the deaths of many including that tree you seem to love."

I looked to Tantalus who seemed to be laughing at his own joke and turned to see almost everyone else laughing too. I returned my vision to Mr D to see his eyes narrowed at as if daring me to say otherwise. I didn't know what had caused this reaction in Mr D and honestly, I never wanted it to happen again, well unless he did it to Kronos.

"Is there an easy way out?" I asked. Everyone was still laughing and many just started eating as though nothing was happening.

"Do you really expect your quest will be that easy? The Fates have told me to watch you but I will not be giving you everything Pronunciation Johansson. That is for you and you alone, but I warn you now if you allow your memories control as you have been. I will kill you and save this world from an insane hero."

My eyes widened before I headed out of the Pavillion, no one at all looked in my direction. Not even Tantalus who I expected would be interested in where I was going. This was going to suck.

(Annabeth POV)

I had felt fear before, I mean I had seen a lot of different monsters, but Percy was the most terrifying thing I had seen. He was a cyclone of death and destruction, literally. It was only three kills into the fight and he started to glow than a hurricane formed around him as he cut down monsters left and right. He had shot a blast of golden energy right into one of the bulls then he surrounded them with water and crushed them before chucking them into trees. That wasn't the worst part though. Tyson and I had started running to him when a hellhound bit into Tyson's arm. Then a gleaming bronze sword whistled through the air stabbing straight through and then his ice sword passed right in front of my neck. I could feel the cold that the sword emitted like the suns rays only hundreds of millions of times colder.

I had feared for my life at that moment, then suddenly he stopped staring straight at me. I actually backed away, getting behind Tyson as he just stared at the spot I had been in before. I was extremely worried for him but I didn't know what to do so when he started to move again and get hugged by Tyson I gave him a smile. I wanted him to know I was there for him, no matter what it was.

That was an afternoon ago and now we were in the dining pavilion. I had led the Athena cabin as well as I could with the thought of Chiron dying filling my mind. I was interrupted from my musings by the arguing of three voices. I immediately recognized Percy, and Mr D but the third voice was a new one that I had only heard once tonight. It was a man named Tantalus, well more like a criminal named Tantalus. His punishment was to forever stand in a lake under a fruit tree and never be capable of eating or drinking. I think the story is that he decided to steal Ambrosia and Nectar from the gods and when caught refused to admit it.

That wasn't important because Mr D made a horribly cruel joke at Percy's expense. I really wanted to sock Mr D but that would only end in my death or punishment or both. I would take a normal death over punishment by the gods any day.

Percy sulked back to his table before starting a small conversation with Tyson. I was still unnerved by Tyson and I couldn't help feeling like he was going to grow older and in turn crueller. However, for now, Percy enjoyed his company and I would try to work with that.

(Percy POV)

I walked to the beach the sand grains slipping through my shoe holes. I wasn't too concerned with that because I was hearing a melody from the sea itself. It was intoxicating and it was easily the best song I had ever heard.

Thinking that the sea must REALLY want me I started walking deeper into the sound until it fully covered my head and kept moving as the sound grew louder. I saw a pale green light and could feel that it was the source of the music.

Floating in an expanse of water was a beautiful woman with long flowing blue hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were the colour of sapphires and all the water around her was clean. It was like when I had broken my sea dollar in the Manhattan rivers to keep boats out. She wore a blue dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. If I wasn't underwater I was sure I would've developed a blush. It had lines of thicker material and lines of basically nothing.

"Umm. Who are you?" I asked carefully. Anyone who could clean any ocean with just their presence had to be powerful.

Her eyes snapped to mine a smile stretching across her face. It was infectious and I could feel myself smile as well.

"I am the Titan-goddess Tethys," She stated her back straightening. I was a little worried that meant that our meeting was going to become a battle when she smiled again. "Thank my father that I don't have to do that for you again. It's so dreadfully dull, I would much rather we have a decent conversation instead. That, however, will have to wait, we already have much to discuss you and I."

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times thinking of a response when I finally decided that no response was good enough.

"Well, I would rather you have some input in fact, what do you think of my dress?" She asked flaring out her chest and placing one leg slightly in front of the other. I was stunned by her in all honesty except I was anything but a pig as Artemis would say. I stared straight into her eyes which were also glinting with childish humour.

"I... I think you are very beautiful milady," I said keeping my eyes locked with hers. It was actually becoming awkward as she didn't back down. Then she started moving forward and I started moving backwards. All of a sudden I couldn't move and I knew there was nothing behind me, except water. Fuck my life.

She wrapped her arms around my neck her face right in front of mine. I could feel the water hit my face every time she breathed and I was very aroused and very scared.

"Now, I have been calling you for weeks and only now you come to me?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh...um...wha...what did you need?" I asked. This was uncomfortable but very comfortable at the same time.

"We need to talk about this world, big boy," She whispered into my ear before laughing and pulling away. "I have heard that you are the 'one' meant to save the world."

I nodded, I was after all chosen by the fates to put this world back the way it was supposed to. She continued to smile her tongues sliding out and running along her top lip.

"I can definitely see that, but I think you have the wrong idea about saving the world," she said. "I think you are meant to save all of it, not just the mortal side nor the gods and titans part. I think you will bring peace to the ever warring Primordials."

I had heard that word many times this year as I was looking for clues on who I was meant to fight. I also knew that I was most definitely never going to be strong enough to unite all of them, never.

"I can understand your fear, but you must know that it is the truth, why else would the fates chose you for beating Kronos alone. No! They know you will be able to bring this entire world into the only era of peace it will ever have."

I was moved by her gentle voice turning into a roaring wave of hope and determination, it was incredibly inspiring. I wanted to believe her and it was becoming increasingly easy to but I just couldn't see myself doing it.

"You don't have to do it alone of course," She said, her voice switching between smooth and sweet to low and aggressive. Her body changed until she stood in a silver leather jacket with black hair and bright blue eyes.

I blinked and she was back to her titanic self. She was staring at me, her lip slightly quivering in exaggerated begging. I nodded once allowing that small glimmer of hope in her eyes to explode. She rushed me and held me to her chest my head between her bust then she started giving my cheeks kiss after kiss.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled. I didn't understand why since I had just agreed that I was meant to save the primordials not that I was immediately going to. Then again, maybe it's the thought that counts in this case.

"Now go home my handsome man and maybe someday I'll give you an actual reward," She whispered seductively in my ear. I was so lucky to not have hit puberty full on yet, otherwise, this would be the worst situation to find myself in.

It was a moment later that she left, disappearing a glimmer of green. I was a little sad she left but I didn't want the war with Oceanus to happen because of me.

I was about to start swimming in the direction of the sea of monsters when a voice filled my head. It was grating and very old. Also very recognizable for the fact that she helped send me to the past.

"It is not time to journey out, we gave Dionysus that warning as a favour to Tethys, she was insistent on meeting you," She said with a chuckle before I flew backwards not of my accord.

I landed on the beach, my head aching from the impact with the only slightly soft sand. It was barely softer than soil and neither were very good for landing on your head.

'Ugh, maybe she'll call back' I thought with a laugh at my joke. Then with one last look at the surf, I started towards my cabin.

 **A/N**

 **Now, I know that Tethys is actually the Titan-goddess of fresh waters that fuel the earth or some chazazz but I needed a good title so it is the 'Sea' mkay.**

 **Also, I am not doing lemons in this story, I would consider it in a different one but that was a tease. Do you like the whole different POV thing I'm doing? I know that it is a weird thing to do in the middle of chapters but I thought it was cool.**

 **So far the pairing has remained the same.**

 **As always goodbye my children.**

 **PG**

 **P.S.**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions for a good beta? I want one but at the same time, I am also rushing to get chapters out so my story stays relevant ya'know.**


	19. Two sides, Two stories

(Percy POV)

I was walking to my cabin after a very weird night in the sound when a loud roar of disapproval and anger came from the pavilion. It was then that I remembered tonight was the night that I officially got a half-brother and he would need support.

I got to the pavilion only to hear Tantalus talking down to Tyson as a fake me glared at him. I got in the spot that the other Percy was in, earning a surprised look from Mr D. Then my apparition was gone like the snap of the fingers. All around me demigods were still muttering cruel things about Tyson and how he was a monster. I was growing tired of it, but I didn't want to scare the campers anymore then I might've earlier today.

"Shut up! I may not like it either but it isn't my decision to make is it? So quit being ball babies and eat your food!" Clarisse roared from her seat. I was extremely grateful and made sure she saw my look, she, of course, wasn't too happy about that and turned away.

"Hey Tyson, you ok buddy?" I asked a wavering smile resting on my lips. He turned his large head to me, his eyes alight with glee. He is an intelligent person, sometimes, but I also knew he didn't care what most people said. I would sometimes be jealous of the way he brushed other people's comments away so long as Annabeth and I still liked him.

"Brother!" His arms stretched out, ready to wrap around me. It was a time long past that I may have shied away from his affection but that time was killed and changed completely. The strength of his hug was huge even now as he was a small cyclops and I couldn't wait to see the day that he gets strong enough to fight even Hercules.

"Yeah, brothers," I said trailing off at the end, wrapping my arms around his neck lightly as he crushed my torso. People were still arguing while Tantalus gave Clarisse compliment after compliment, but that wasn't what drew my attention.

Standing in the far back, behind Mr D and all the other campers was a small group of demigods. Five of them in number, all of them I could easily recognize. On the far left was Clarisse holding the spear that would come to her after this quest. Then there was Silena who was leaning against Clarisse's shoulder her face holding a small smile. On the far right was Will his teeth shining like his fathers and beside him was an older, more beautiful Annabeth, her hair braided and draped over her shoulder, a dagger twirling through her fingers and her grey eyes alight with humour. In the middle was her, the girl who keeps appearing in my dreams, the daughter of Zeus Thalia. Her short black hair crackling with electricity, ageis resting in front of her and her spear in her right fist.

All their lips moved at once, saying something in unison. Something I would never get to hear because at that moment a much smaller and less dangerous Annabeth walked up to us. She seemed to be thinking if the crease on her forehead indicated anything.

"Hey Annabeth, I got a new brother!" I yelled at her in slight glee. I was expecting her to scowl but instead, she smiled.

"Hopefully he won't be as much of a seaweed brain as you are."

"Yay, pretty lady," Tyson grabbed her and pulled her into the hug crushing us together. As Tyson grabbed her I had seen her flinch before relaxing, which meant her acceptance of him was happening faster than before.

"Percy, we need to talk," She whispered straining to talk as her face turned slightly blue.

"Hey bud, time to let us down," I told Tyson. His hold was pretty strong but he finally let us down apologizing for hurting us. I explained that he just had to softer when hugging and told him it was alright before turning to Annabeth.

"What did you need?"

"I... I have something to tell you, I need to apolo-apologize," She said having trouble keeping her voice even. I didn't know what it was about but I could guess it probably had to do with last summer when she attacked me and allowed Luke to escape. I paid closer attention to her, seeing the way her face was a shade paler than usual, her pupils were tiny and tears were forming in her eyes. It had to be important, that much was clear as day.

I was told once by my mom, that if someone wanted to tell you something that you should wait to speak until they have actually told you. It shows that you can be patient for them and also gives them time to build their crumbling courage back up, so I waited.

It must have been something incredibly hard to say because she was breathing in deeper than usual and her the tears were forming faster beginning their trek down her cheeks. I wanted to hug her and let her know I didn't need to hear it but I learned a long time ago that things need to be heard. Ok, it wasn't actually that long ago but it felt like it.

"Ok, I have this," SHe whispered before clearing her voice and speaking louder, "I didn't wan-"

"Campfire time kids!" Tantalus shouted over everyone. His voice like always was grating and dry, almost like he hadn't drunk anything in years. I turned to look at him as he spoke then turned back and Annabeth was gone rushing over to her table. I smiled at her back before leading Tyson to the campfire.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was the night before the chariot races and I prepared for the dream that would bring me the answer to my problem. However, I was having an incredibly hard time falling asleep. That was more strange due to the fact that I had exercised my body and abilities extra hard today. It could have been the food I had but that was unlikely and so in a fit of childish rage at not getting to sleep when I wanted to, I got up and opened my door.

A bright light assaulted my vision, dying down in a moment later. I was in a sparse room, that only held three chairs. The chair themselves held three women. The first was shorter than the others, in a seemingly childish stature. The middle one was the tallest with bright gold hair and soft pale skin. The last one was slightly shorter than the second and taller than the first with thin white hair and wrinkled hands. They held yarn, a needle and sheers respectively. It was the fates, and they didn't seem to have noticed me yet.

"Do you think it will work this time?" The youngest asked her voice thick with sadness.

"It should after all mother said he would succeed and we must have faith in her if we cannot have any for others," The eldest one rasped out watching the middle one sew a tapestry.

"We thought that the last time sister!" The middle one exclaimed her voice raised above the others.

"Yes, but we must continue to trust mother." The eldest said as she turned to the middle one.

I know this Atropos, but it is becoming increasingly hard," The middle one whom I assume to be Lachesis.

"Sisters, I don't want to wait anymore," The youngest cried out. The halls shook while she cried, the other two watched without movement.

"Mother had better be right about this hero of hers," Atropos hissed, "else this world be left to the gods."

"Yes, I agree but what about you hero of Ananke? What do you think of her long silence? Of course, you wouldn't have quite the data that we have to make an intelligent decision would you?" Lachesis turned to me her tapestry showing a picture that was made of hundreds of smaller ones. I saw the sky being held up as many fought around it, I saw the collapsing hole in Tartarus, there were pictures of great battles and of smaller ones against giants made of earth. Then I saw a fight between myself and the Goddess of Earth. There were some I didn't recognize such as the one showing me against a giant serpent with four others. A ship that was seemingly made of toenails and a man with scars all over his face sailing it.

"U-Um I don't know what you mean," I said my mind screaming to look away. "Nice painting though."

"It's not ours, mother made this one and told us to recreate it. She said that if we could then the world would finally be at peace. We almost had it too and then you came in. You mess it up every time, no matter what we do you die too soon!" Clotho yelled at me her eyes stained with tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do not worry Hero, it will come in time. We have just been slightly frustrated with our failure as of late. Now go see your friend the goat," Lachesis said evenly before everything faded into a cave.

On the ground, lay Grover his face slightly blooded and swollen. He wasn't like this last time which meant that things really had sped up.

"I promise I'll save you G-man."

The dream faded once more and I was awake.

(Annabeth POV)

I noticed that Percy almost seemed to skip, his body moving to a different position in an instant. It was almost like an image had just loaded back in and the old image finally disappeared. I was observing him, not watching.

I observed as Tyson nearly crushed him in one hug before making my way to them. I was only a few steps away when I heard someone say, and I quote: "You're doing good, but you still need us."

It was scary but I had a mission, it was finally time to tell Percy the truth. I needed to tell him about what Kronos had found out.

"Hey Annabeth, I have a new brother!"

It was Percy and I could tell he was genuinely happy to have a sibling. I could respond with a scowl, it was after all a Cyclops he was celebrating with but I wouldn't. Not this time.

"Hopefully he won't be as much of a seaweed brain as you are."

"Yay, pretty lady!" Tyson yelled his big beefy arms grabbing me. I tried not to flinch but it was an involuntary action.

"Percy, we need to talk," I strained. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe with the intense pressure that Tyson could seemingly produce without thought.

Tyson thankfully let us down before I died of oxygen deprivation. That glee was short-lived as I remembered what I was going to tell Percy. He could kill me over this, but that would be better than him dying because I never told him.

"I... I have something to tell you, I need to apolo-apologize," I choked out my throat tightening on each word. It was like I was drowning but thankfully Percy didn't try to rush me. I took a minute allowing my mind to settle and my heart to slow.

"Ok, I have this," I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. "I didn't wan-"

"Campfire time kids!" Tantalus shouted giving my mind an avenue of escape. It took it quite quickly and I was gone before Percy could even turn back. As I got away from there I felt a slight heat on my face, feeling it showed that I had tears running from my eyes. I shook my head once before heading to the fire.

The day of the chariot race was a little weird with me being pitted against Percy. That wasn't the only weird thing considering the huge amounts of birds surrounding us in every tree. The day didn't have a very good feeling and I was going to be prepared for it.

All around me the cabins got ready for their 'victory' race as the Ares cabin called it. Although that would be their downfall. I was winning this because Athena always had a plan.

"Hey, Annabeth good luck!" Percy's voice called over the small crowd of demigods. His hair flaring in the sweltering wind. Tyson stood beside him almost a full foot taller than Percy.

"You too Seaweed Brain," I said much quieter before giving him a thumbs up and turning back to my Chariot that Malcolm was finishing up. I had seven plans on how to win this but they all depended on what the other chariots were like.

"Annabeth, it's ready!" Malcolm yelled at me.

It was time to beat the competition and show why my mother had the title of Goddess of battle strategy.

 **}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

 **"They lose faith quickly sister. Are you sure it is wise to leave them to their own devices?"**

 _ **"Of course I am, it was their wish to be more than they are. It is not my place to lift them to that height,"** It was a female voice that was smooth as silk and as sharp as a needle. Her voice seemed to encompass all accents and yet none at the same time._

 **"What** of **your 'Champion'?"**

 ** _"He will be of use soon enough, why do you fret so my love?"_**

 **"YOuR BRoThER ONlY WorRIES foR YoUR SIBLIngS AnD YoUR owN SakE, Do NoT QUEsTIOn His MOTivES."**

 ** _"Of course. I apologize Chronos."_**

 **"It is** fine **sister, but we must prepare for her awakening,"** Chronos said his voice ancient and powerful. Thrumming with deep bass and fatherly love.

 **"Yes ShE IS CoMInG ANd iF He Is LesS thAN WOrTHy, This woRLD WiLL ReTurN TO your SIsteR."** The voice changed every moment, almost like it could never choose a single tone to keep.

 ** _"My daughters will help him succeed, they have had a lot of practice after all."_**

 **"YOU ALWAYS FORGET THAT I COULD JUST DECIDE HE IS UNWORTHY AND BE RID OF HIM."** The voice was most definitely male and seemed to be darker than any of the others. It was like a void had risen and decided to speak.

"We will not, however, I do enjoy the shows you and your daughters create. Even when they go against my own children." This voice was calmer but not smooth, it was cold and still like a winter night.

 **"YoU SPeak TO mUcH FoR mY likiNG, aND I alSo sUPPOse yoU Do NoT WaNT THis oUt** **?"**

I was awoken within a moment, my flawless skin wet with sweat. It was an odd occurrence for a god such as I to experience moisture loss but it would seem it wasn't impossible. I had no idea what the dream meant but I did know that I had left my chariot on autopilot for long enough. I also knew it was finally the time I was warned of, I had a lot of people to find.

I sighed once more, my luscious blonde locks swaying as I crawled out of bed. The sun-god had his mission and he would help this 'champion' save the world from 'her'.

"This should've been Athena's job, she's much better at thinking than I am."

With those final words, I traversed to my front door only to flash to my chariot.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

 **A/N**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Be warned it was rushed so it was more of a filler than an actual chapter. Ther may also be an increased number of mess ups, just let me knw and I'll fix them when I can.**

 **Until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	20. A Switch

It was blistering outside as the sun chariot raced across the sky, all the contestants shifting on their chariots. There was the Ares cabin with a crimson red with two skeletal horses pulling it. There features menacing as they donned their armour and weapons. The Aphrodite cabin had tried to escape the dangerous race but had been forced back in by Tantalus. Their chariot was a soft tone of pink with a darker purple undertone. It was being drawn by two white pegasi.

Although I didn't believe that the Aphrodite cabin would win, I could definitely see the Hephaestus cabin winning. Their chariot was bronze and had some steam coming off it, it was being drawn by one of the bronze bulls and had a ballista on the side. On their right was a blindingly gold chariot that had an emblem of the sun on the front and was being pulled by two white unicorns with gold horns. It was beautiful but also too bright to look at for too long.

Then there was the Hermes chariot, which in all honesty was, in a kind way, plain. It was wooden with no other painting and was just pulled by a pair of tan horses. The only decoration was a necklace on one of the horses, a necklace that belonged to an Aphrodite girl if memory serves me right.

Then we come to Athena's chariot, with its grey and silver colour and the owl that was made of pure bronze sitting on the front of the chariot. The chariot was being drawn by two dark grey horses with armour to match the rest. My own chariot was a sea blue with emerald green trims and long shells along the top edge. Pulling my chariot was a black horse and white Pegasus. The reason I wanted the normal horse was that it reminded me of Blackjack.

"Right, I think we've waited long enough! It is time to start the race!" Tantalus yelled over the noise of the crowd. I was nervous but it wasn't the race that was making me nervous, it as instead the speed of Thalia's trees deterioration. If we didn't hurry and start the quest then there would be no quest to start in the first place.

We took our places, with us at the very back and Hermes cabin at the front with Ares's cabin. As I looked around I started forming a plan to take out the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin in one go. I looked at Tyson, his large eye wide with anticipation, shining a brilliant blue among the scorching sky. I nodded once before turning away grabbing the reigns of my steeds.

"Ready" I pulled my reins slightly.

"Set" A bead of sweat ran down Annabeth's neck.

"GO!" All the chariots took off, their cargo preparing to attack the others.

I pulled forward passing the Aphrodite cabin. A rock from the back of our chariot flew back and crashed through the wheels of the chariot, disabling the Aphrodite cabin. In front of us was the Demeter cabin, their forest green chariot being pulled by two tan unicorns. I almost felt bad as a rock from Tyson crashed through their wheels slowing them down. One of them, an elder sibling of Katie I think, used her abilities to make a new tire straight from the ground in a near instant. We passed them barely before their new tire was taken off by another rock from Tyson.

A loud clang went off as one of Tyson's rock smacked against the Hephaestus chariots metal wheels. I started my plan, a huge cloud seemed to have somehow gotten into the camp when the sun above us was blotted out. In the air over the arena was a huge ball of water taking the form of a hand. I used it to grab the Hephaestus and the Apollo chariots before placing them out of bounds.

"Hal-" I heard Tantalus start before being cut off by Mr D. "Perry Johansson Is still in, he got them fair and square."

All around us, I could hear the screams of rage for that decision but I ignored it and kept going my water swirling around us, blocking all the projectiles that the Ares cabin was throwing at us. I got on the side of the Ares cabin ready to take them out when I was smacked with a PB&J from the Hermes cabin who held the lead. I pushed out my water tossing the Ares cabin out of my way but not out of bounds before my steed sped up nearing the Athena chariot. I prepared my water when I saw Annabeth, she was standing there her eyes narrowed in concentration. It was a look I had seen a few times before but then one of Tyson's rocks hit the back of the chariot.

It was at that moment that I saw her again, her face pale and scrunched up in pain as she smiled at me. A knife sticking out of her chest, and I couldn't take it. I couldn't see that again and so I closed my eyes and we crashed into the side of the Athena chariot before my horses harnesses broke and we were left stranded in the middle of the track. I heard the water around me crash to the ground as Annabeth's chariot took off chasing the Hermes cabin, but much too slow to win.

I could feel a small tear slide down my face as the memory burnt my hand.

(Annabeth)

My brother kept going as Percy and Tyson lost their horses. I was a little worried because Percy should have beat us, I had done the calculations and he had too many advantages to lose to any of us, let alone me. I was angry at first until I saw his expression, it was as though he had just seen Tartarus itself. I don't know what set him off like that but I certainly hope it wasn't me. We began gaining on the Hermes cabin who kept throwing food and home objects at us.

I pulled out the net we brought when a loud cry rose from the trees. I looked over spotting the crows from earlier starting their flight, straight at us. The campers started trying to fend them off with swords and knives. The Ares chariot shot nets at them but it was only slightly effective. I was trying and failing to hit them with my dagger, which for some reason was hotter than usual, but as expected I failed horribly.

"Sis, these are-" He started.

"Yes I know, they're Stymphalian birds!" I yelled searching for Percy while slashing at the birds. I could feel cuts all over my face and body, my sweat burning them.

"What can we do?" Malcolm asked and I honestly had no Idea, it also seemed that Mr D was not going to help.

A loud rumble began, its origin was the bay, and I could only stare open-mouthed as the sound lifted into the air. It was a terrifying sight to see as the water moved quickly and grabbed every bird in the air and drowned them, dust filling it fully.

The campers started to fight harder now that most of the birds were gone, then a loud noise, almost a trumpet, filled the air. It was the loudest noise I had ever heard and it would seem the birds agreed as they flew away. As they flew away arrows followed until the water from earlier captured them swirling in itself violently.

(Percy)

We were sentenced to kitchen duty. It was stupid but it seemed that Tantalus didn't care that I had not been trying to 'disturb' the birds as he says I was.

The dishes weren't hard considering the dishes almost never had any residue on it. It was, however, Annabeth that made it hard. She was groaning from the fact that we had to do it when Tyson and I had done the most in the fight with the birds.

I only got her to stop talking about the unfairness of this when I told her about the Fleece. I made it seem as though I had no idea what it was, but like always she seemed to sense that I was either lying or not telling the full truth. It only took an hour of washing before we were done and had all our chips in the same bag. She seemed like she had wanted to tell me what she was going to on our first day back but she didn't seem to have mustered up the courage for another try.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was at the campfire when I brought up the Fleece, which Tantalus immediately shot down. It took both Annabeth and me telling them to convince them that it was a good idea, which sucked because I was still slightly used to the respect I got during the Battle of Manhattan.

Tantalus brought up the fact that we had no clue where the Sea of Monsters is, which of course I told him he was wrong. I gave him the coördinates, which I knew the meaning of this time, and he still said that I was stupid.

"I have a feeling you don't like me," I said as I put on an exaggerated concentration face and held my chin with my hand.

Annabeth tried to hold in a chuckle as Tantalus began glaring at me. I could practically feel the loathing he had for me and all I could do was smile back at him. He was about to say something when the campers started chanting: "We need a quest!"

I smiled wider, ready for him to choose Clarrisse.

"Fine. You brats want a quest?" He yelled his eyes blazing with anger.

" **YES!"**

"I will assign one of you to go on this 'quest' and find the golden fleece. Or die trying," Tantalus growled out his voice lowering on the last phrase.

He began a long and drawn out explanation for his choice, which of course was Clarrisse. I smiled as she accepted it nervously.

(Annabeth)

I couldn't help but hate Tantalus and his damned story. I knew he was evil but to do that to his own kids is worse than nearly anything. If I were my mom I would've never allowed him out of the fields. It was the only place worthy of a disgraceful man who couldn't take a little bit of criticism.

I was walking to my cabin when I heard Percy yelling for help, I ran to him berating myself as I remembered that if Percy needs help then it is too big for me. It was however too late to stop now and so I ran my feet carrying me to the beach as the stars shone down on it.

That didn't matter because Percy was most definitely not here, and I...had been tricked.

"Fucking Tartarus!" I yelled in a small amount of rage at being fooled, but I pulled out my dagger ready to fight whoever tricked me.

"You can put that down young cousin, it wouldn't help in this situation anyway," a smooth voice said, it was almost as though I had no choice but to listen and I turned my knife over and tried to give it to him.

"Oh, no I don't need that, put it in your sheath. I just want to talk," I turned around to see Luke, but he wasn't Luke. He had a caduceus and his eyes screamed power, unlike Luke. It was like I was sitting in front of a Luke with Percy's power and it was a little scary.

"What do you need L-Hermes?" I asked my voice trembling slightly. He smiled warmly, calming me down with ease.

"Well, I know you plan to go on this 'quest' with Perseus, and I know he will need your help. So I brought gifts for you," He said snapping his fingers, causing two objects to appear in front of me. One was a large thermos and the other was a bottle of gummy vitamins.

"Ummm...," I honestly had no idea of what to say and I didn't need to as the two snakes on the caduceus woke up.

"Hey, who is sshe?" The one of the leftish? said with a male voice.

"Doess it matter, George?" The other one said, her voice distinctly female. Her tongue flitted out as she talked.

"I wanted to know if sshe hass any micce. Why are you sso mean Martha?" George hissed to Martha.

"Oh sorry about these two, they don't meet new people often," Hermes said his voice almost seeming to change accents in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh, um...ok," I said as he pointed at the vitamins.

"Be careful, they are very potent. Nine essential vitamins, mineral oils...everything to make you feel yourself again," Hermes said his smile brightening up.

I picked up the thermos only to drop it as the temperature difference was stark. One side was burning hot while the other was so cold it felt like it was burning my fingers.

"Those are the winds from all four corners of the world, open it and you will release those winds."

I picked it back up, noticing that the hot and cold side had switched, turning it I noticed it did it again. I decided that it was probably just an accidental function and put it back down.

"Why have you given me these?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I expect you'll save multiple people on this quest. I just hope that maybe one of them will be unexpected," throughout his talk, the accent changed about seven times.

"You want me to save Luke?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes, I believe you're the best person to save him, you are his only remaining friend," it wasn't desperation in his voice, no it was too prideful for that but it might as well have been.

"Why not Percy? He is stronger than me and could get Luke back."

"Yes, he is stronger in some ways, but Luke doesn't need a powerful enemy, he needs a caring friend and that is what you are. Now your friends are coming so I guess this is good-bye."

"Good-bye" Martha hissed

"Bring me mice," George said his face nearly begging me.

He was gone in an instant, a strong breeze following after his departure. I heard Percy and Tyson running to me, yelling to me as though I were in danger. Right behind me the water rose and encircled me too fast for me to react. Then Percy and Tyson were inside the circle with me.

"What's wrong Annabeth? We heard you screaming and got here as fast as we could. Are you okay?" Percy shot out, his eyes wide with worry as he looked me over. His sword was out shining in the darkness.

"There's nothing wrong Percy," I said grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving.

I felt him tense up before he relaxed and released the water circle. I looked out over the water only to see a small Cruise ship in the distance.

"Oh look bags, did you pack for us?" I heard Percy say from beside me. He looked slightly confused and I could tell he knew something else about the bags but he wasn't going to say it right now for some reason.

"So think you can convince your dad to take us there?" I asked a smirk on my face as I made a new plan. He nodded before approaching the water and praying.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was working on it on and off all week but I decided that this is good enough to push the story forward a little.**

 **Enjoy and I'll see you next time my children.**

 **PG**


	21. The Ship

**(A/N)**

 **I deeply apologize for the HUGE hiatus but I am back and have brought you a chapter I am very proud of. I hope you enjoy.**

 **PG**

(Annabeth POV)

I watched as Percy prayed on his knees, his hands cupped together in front of his face like a sideways bowl. I had only prayed to my mother once and it was during dinner so I kinda just talked aloud hoping she heard, but maybe his way is better? I might even get an actual response from my mom.

Tyson stood beside me his face stretched in a grin, a bit unsettling if you ask me but I guess he's happy he might get to see his dad. I looked out to the sound waiting for a sign that his father had heard, but there was nothing, no ripple in the water, no stilling of the far waves. Nothing at all.

I heard a growl and turned my attention to Percy who was radiating anger, his body literally beginning to glow gold and green. Tremors started then stopped and he breathed in deeply.

"Guess the gods just decided nope to me today," I heard Percy whisper. Then his eyes narrowed at the water and his eyes started glowing even brighter green. The water started to still, as though it was frozen in time and looking at Percy only deepened my anxiousness not to be his enemy ever.

His eyes were still a bright green, as around his body, the air wavered and distorted with the heat radiating off of him. Then he started walking forward stepping on the surface of the still water.

"You guys coming?" Percy asked his voice strained.

Hesitatingly putting a foot down on the water rewarded me with the sensation of solid ground. The water didn't ripple around my foot, it was literally like standing on cement. Tyson didn't hesitate and was already caught up to Percy, a smile plastered on his face still. Percy turned back and gave a small smile and waved his hand towards him. At that gesture, I started running across the solid yet warm water.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"What happened back there?" I asked looking towards Percy and his glowing green eyes.

"My dad decided that I didn't need his help," He turned his gaze on the ship. "We need to hurry if we want to catch that ship, I can only slow it down for a little bit while also keeping the water solid."

What was Percy? Was he just a god in the body of a human, a true child of the god of the sea Poseidon? The fact that he was doing all of that with what amounts to a year and a half of training is amazing.

"Well, how are we going to board it?"

"I slowed it down and made the water solid. Do you honestly think I can't get us on that ship?"

I nodded along, I needed to clear my head and actually think, I am a daughter of Athena I can think my way through this small problem. He has a few ways to get us on the ship A) use a ladder, B) lift us using the water, C) have Tyson throw us up there and use his powers to lift only Tyson.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized allowing a sheepish expression to cover my face. He just smiled and kept walking.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

It was fifteen minutes later, with a few boosts in speed from Percy that we finally reached the boat. I am very happy to say that I had already guessed the way we were getting on the ship with him using option B.

"Now be quiet guys, we don't know who's on here," I whispered to Tyson in particular. He nodded his big eye full of curiosity.

The ship was smaller than I had initially expected but was still quite large, with hallways nearly 60 feet long. The architecture of the ship was great but it felt too empty and smelled like skunk.

"Percy! I can smell sulfur, which means there are monsters on the ship." I whispered fiercely at him. That damned god sending us on to this boat instead of just magiking us to the golden fleece. He nodded his head before opening room 234 and walking in. "What the hell are you doing? There are monsters we have to get ready to fight them!"

He continued nodding before walking towards the bed and collapsing, his head hitting off the side of the bed frame.

I rushed towards him, eyes wide with worry. 'I should have known he was tired, you can't stop a ship and solidify water without expending an outrageous amount of energy.' Tyson ran to him, his feet making a dull thump that made me wince.

"Ok, we'll be fine, he just needs a little bit of rest then we will go," I mumbled trying and failing to reassure myself. Pulling out my knife I shut the door and locked it, my hands trembling as I did.

I lay my back against the wall facing the door and closed my eyes trying to still my thundering heart. 'Badump badump BADUMP' The sound was everywhere letting the world know exactly where its prey hid from it. Then a sound came to match my own, a cracking of wood and a deep growl formed of an ungodly amount of hatred. It got louder filling my head alongside the crashing of my own heart. I squeezed my hilt tighter preparing for the first true fight I would have without Percy or Luk or Thalia. This was going to be my moment of reckoning.

Then the noise stopped before starting a hasty retreat and I breathed a single sigh that I hadn't realized was there. How did Thalia and Percy ever fight monsters? How did Luke walk into that garden and attempt such a dangerous quest? I was nearly dead from a heart attack and I hadn't even seen the monster.

It's because I don't have their power or skill, all I have is intelligence and an adolescent cyclops. That will have to do if we get attacked.

"Tyson, I need you to be ready if we get attacked, I'll try to help but I'm too weak to be much help," I started before looking towards the door, "I also need you to put that dresser in front of the door ok?"

Tyson nodded quickly before a grin stretched over his face and he went to pick up the dresser, a loud scraping noise happened before it was silenced as he lifted it fully off the ground and lay it in front of the door. It wouldn't stop them but it could give us the warning we need.

"Now, let's go to bed, ok Tyson?"

"I keep pretty lady sleep, brother mad if hurt!" Tyson exclaimed loudly.

"Tyson quiet please!", I exclaimed in a whisper.

He nodded and sat down in front of the door, watching as I climbed into the bed and lay down beside Percy.

"Goodnight Tyson," I whispered my heart slowing down as my eyelids got heavier.

"Goodnight pretty lady."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

'Boom'

I jolted out of bed, my eyes searching around the room in fear. My lungs expanding in my chest as I tried to calm down.

The room was dark with the only sign of life being Tyson who was standing in front of the dresser, which was now moved.

"Where is Percy?" I asked lowering my voice in slight anger.

"He go fight bad man, bad man is here," Tyson answered in his usual cheerful voice.

Who was the bad man? Maybe a god that came on the ship or maybe an ancient monster that hasn't been seen in years. There was only one way to find out and that was to find Percy.

"Let's go, Tyson!" I yelled starting towards the door with my dagger ready.

He smiled and started moving the dresser when another set of tremors caused him to fall, the dresser hitting my foot.

"Ahhh, fuck! Dammit, what the hell!" I started crying, my leg pulsing with pain. I looked at it to see that it was facing the wrong way without any conscious effort. The tibia or fibula was visibly cracked in half.

"Oh no Tyson did a bad!" Tyson started crying as well trying not to look at me. I gritted my teeth and ried to push the dresser off my leg which only caused me more pain.

"FUCK. Tyson please get it off!" I screamed at him. I didn't want to but it hurt so damn bad and it would seem that it cut me as well since there was blood pooling from under the dresser.

He closed his eye, with tears falling out and grabbed the dresser. I knew he meant well but he didn't lift straight up and in turn scrapped more of my leg.

"AHHH!" I cried out my vision gaining dark spots as the pain increased. "Straight up, Tyson straight up!"

He finally did it and stared at me with fear in his eyes but at that point, I didn't care. I crawled to my bag and pulled some ambrosia out, breaking a piece off and swallowing it, making sure my leg and foot were in the right direction so that they didn't heal wrong.

My foot had large patches of the skin torn off and as the ambrosia took effect it started laying back in the right spot but some of it was too high and left small scars all over my foot.

'BOOM' Another quake happened, sending me to my side as the ship rocked violently. Tyson grabbing the wall, breaking through it to get a good hold before he could fall.

"What the fuck are you fighting Percy?" I asked the tears drying up. "Let's go, Tyson, I need help standing for a little bit."

He picked me up bridal style and grabbed the bags as well before we headed out again, more quakes hitting before finally a minute later they stopped fully.

(Percy POV)

I woke up sweating my heart nearly breaking through my chest. I had seen them all again, the terror on their face as Hyperion crashed through them. The disappointment on Hestia's face as I bargained for Annabeth's afterlife. That was one of my bigger regrets, I had truly put her above everyone else. I had seen the crazed look on the monster of earth's face as she struck down everything in her path. The hopeful stare of Thalia as she told me not to do this alone. I was unworthy of her hope, it was me who had made it needed in the first place. The hateful glares of the three fates as they accused me of failure. It was horrid to see all of that and oddly made my head hurt.

"Brother, you awake," Tyson said happily from his place, in front of a dresser? Where were we, the last thing I remember is waiting for Hermes to come to me when I...Oh yeah, he went to Annabeth instead and we are on the damned Andromeda.

"What are you doing Tyson?"I asked.

"Protect pretty girl, you be happy!" He exclaimed.

"Shut...up Thalia," someone moaned quietly from behind me. Turning around showed me Annabeth with her arm over her eyes and a snarl on her face.

"I told you... I was smarter than you, aren't I...Luke?" She was talking in her sleep which was undoubtedly adorable.

I got off the bed slowly so I didn't wake her up before turning back to Tyson.

"There is a bad man on this ship and I think he knows we're here, so I need to go fight him. Will you keep her safe while I'm gone?" I asked staring into his eye.

"I protect pretty lady," Tyson said quietly.

I nodded before walking out of the room. Once I was down the hall I allowed that familiar rush of power surge through me. My senses seemed to expand nearly five-fold with me able to feel where everyone was on the ship. The corridor lit up from the light in my eyes. A golden hue overtaking nearly everything as warmth spread through me. I could see a transparent me walking through the door to the outside deck in multiple different ways. My headache was gone in nearly a second and my breathing eased immensely. Everything seemed clearer and I already had three plans on what I was going to do.

"This feels great," I sighed my power slowly calming. "I'm hungry for crab legs."

(Luke POV)

I was standing in the captains quarters, an empousai standing beside me once again trying to seduce me. I will admit that I have played with them once or twice but I knew how far I could go without them ripping my throat out. That, however, was not what was bothering me. The fact that three people had gotten on my ship after full on slowing it down is what worried me. I had sent a cyclops to check out what it was but he jumped overboard with a sword through his chest when he didn't attack them. It was disappointing that such measures had to be taken but evidently, a 'god' was here. I wanted to attack them immediately after but if it is a god then they may take offence so instead, I've made a feast for them.

"Luke dear, when is this 'god' going to come, I want to rip their throat out," The empousai, whom I believe is named Stacy, hissed from beside me. She wasn't that smart but she was evidently a very powerful empousai, born from the blood of Lamia and the sperm of Thanatos. With parents like that, it's no wonder so many monsters follow her. I have also noticed that her shifting ability is nearly on par with Aphrodite, but it never truly hid the bronze leg.

"You can try, but I will not be able to save you if you do attack," I said exasperated before my attention was drawn to the camera of hall two. It was steadily getting brighter there, a golden glow shining through the entire hall and blinding the camera and at that moment I knew the Cyclops had been correct. There was a god on my ship and he seemed pissed, so it was most likely an envoy from Poseidon's kingdom, coming to negotiate or destroy me.

"How did they find me, my Lord!" I screamed in my mind, fear tearing through my body.

 _"They did not find you boy, but you must be wary and send all you have at this foe. He is your death otherwise,"_ The ancient and powerful voice of Kronos spoke in my mind.

It calmed me slightly to know that we could defeat this enemy we just needed to overpower them. I made my mind then and there.

"Stacy, gather your monsters and kill him, he is dangerous but he is no god," I growled glaring at the fading glow of hall two.

"Yess, my love," she spoke in my ear before clunking out of the room.

I was not done and I would not die to some god wannabe.

(Percy POV)

"Ah, seems they realized I'm coming."

I stopped and listened to the hissing and growling of monsters as they got closer. I pulled out riptide allowing its glow to overpower mine. I watched as nearly a hundred monsters raced to the clearing and as a giant crab broke the surface of the fountain in the centre.

"Hello there!" I yelled up to them doing my best impersonation of Obi-Wan Kenobi as I could. Which I thought was great since my sword glowed blue like his light saber. In the front of the gathering of monsters was an empousai, her body admittedly one of the best ones I had seen on a monster.

"You may not be a god in power but definitely one in looks," She said seductively, her hips swaying as she walked closer. Licking her lips, which were a vibrant red and then I felt the tell-tale sign of charmspeak. She was trying to win without fighting and she almost did.

I jerked back breaking the hold of her powers, my own rushing through me to meet it headlong. I glared before rushing at her, a Laestrygonian blocking my sword swing with a metal rod.

"Aww, I wanted to keep you but I guess we'll just have to kill you," she whined her lips forming a pout.

"Sorry for disappointing you but I like my free will," I shouted back as my sword tore through the body of the giant. He was quickly replaced by another who was also struck down. I was tearing through them like the paper they were. Then I decided to amp it up, my eyes glowing gold as heat spread over me, then flames erupted a mix of orange and gold.

I blasted forward, my rush causing a massive bang and the ship began rocking. My sword gone as I punched through most of my enemies. Sending a Laestrygonian into the wall of the hallways. The ship kept shaking as I launched enemies and blasted off the ground.

The entire deck was covered in scorch marks and dust. I could feel the flames diminishing, my skin red from the heat.

"Ah that was beautiful, do it again," The empousai yelled and I could feel myself calling on my flames before I stopped glaring at her.

"I am not your puppet!" I yelled the water reacting to my anger and slamming into the ship with loud booms.

"Oh I know, my puppet can't be stupid," She said with a toothy smile that made my heart speed up.

"What the fu-," I started before I was crushed by a giant and very angry crab. I crashed into the wall, landing in a pile of dust as the crab rushed me again.

My head was ringing and there were dark spots throughout my vision. Even with all the steam rising from my hot skin I felt cold, looking down showed the reason. There was blood draining from my leg where a large piece of wood stabbed through.

"Owww," I groaned trying to lift myself up. That was halted as the crab slammed into me. The wall broke behind us as the crab kept going, stabbing its leg through my left arm. I summoned water underneath it before freezing it into a blade and sending it through the bottom.

"Ahh, that was less fun than I thought it would be," I groaned summoning Hestia and Apollo's power. My body regenerating blood at nearly ten times the normal speed. All the wounds scabbed over then the scabs dwindled till only small scars were left behind.

"Wow, that was even cooler, but I have to kill you now," She rushed towards me pulling a small dagger from her side. She was already in front of me by the time I brought up riptide, my movements sluggish from all the fighting.

I twirled riptides hilt in my hand and slashed at her, the bronze smacking bronze as I hit her leg. Her dagger sliding through my skin as easy as it would butter. The blade smacking against my rib.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain before pushing some water from the ocean at her. It smacked into her sending her into the fountain. Her head made a loud crack as it broke the stone sides. I healed my side as well before summoning some water to slam her into the deck of the ship. I slowed my assault to see if she was dead when all of a sudden she flew out of the water with black feathered wings.

"What the fuck?" I whispered staring as the demon/angel flew into the sky.

"That hurt you bastard, but I suppose even you have flaws," she said her voice still smooth and lovely. "We just have to fix that and you'll be the perfect father."

Wait, what?

"Oh no, I am not going to have sex with you!" I yelled.

At that moment Annabeth and Tyson burst through the door. Annabeth was glaring at me her hand wrapped around her dagger.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck, Percy!" Annabeth yelled as Tyson jerked away. "Why would you have sex with her?"

"What?" I asked stupidly my head ringing from all the yelling.

"You heard me you bastard, were you planning on selling us out too?"

"Annabeth, look around, I obviously wasn't going to sell you out to the dead monsters."

"Oh sorry."

"Is that mean man?" Tyson asked pointing at the empousai.

"You fiend, I am the hidden goddess Omorfiá!" She exclaimed in glee.

"More like Pséftiki omorfiá," Annabeth yelled back.

"You dare!" She screeched before flying towards Annabeth dagger at the ready. Her dagger met Annabeth's halfway and right was she was going to pull back Tyson grabbed her and hugged her. I watched as he started whispering in her ear, her face going pale as she silently screamed. Tears ran down his face, his eye closed as he finally finished whispering and squeezed one last time turning her to dust.

He turned his head to his hands before he looked at me with a strained smile. One that couldn't reach his eye.

"I protect pretty lady," he choked out. "Brother happy?

I rushed forward and hugged him, my arms wrapped around him. I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid of him.

"Yes, Tyson I am so proud of you," I turned to Annabeth who was staring at Tyson in shock. "Let's go, I don't think we should stay on this ship."

"I saw a bunch of lifeboats on the side," Annabeth said turning in that direction and leading us.

(Tyson POV)

I didn't want to do it but brother had told me to protect pretty lady. So I grabbed what I could now see was actually a mean lady, not a mean man.

I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her, I knew I was strong, brother had told me that much already. Even with that knowledge, I didn't know if I could kill her, I didn't want to. She was a pretty, mean lady and she was so scared when I grabbed her. I could feel it in the way she tensed up. I didn't want her to die without at least knowing why. She deserved a better death than me.

I was also dumb, pretty lady showed me that. It wasn't like she meant to but she did. I loved pretty lady, she was like my new sister. I was told to protect her and so I would, I may not be smart but I am strong. I don't think I'm strong enough.

"I so so sorry," I mumbled to the pretty, mean lady. Her body was turning blue, it was a beautiful colour but it didn't belong on her. I squeezed harder, I could feel something crack but I didn't want to think about it.

"Brother told me to protect pretty lady, I had to, I sorry, I started crying, the tears rolled down my fat cheeks. "I can't let you hurt sister."

She started making choking sounds, I didn't like it. It hurt to hear her, it hurt to squeeze her, it hurt to know I was the one who hurt pretty, mean lady.

"I didn't want to," I whisper one last time. She stopped struggling and instead leaned into me. I didn't want to but I had to, to be strong.

I did it. I squeezed hard, everything breaking into pieces like she was glass, then she became ash. She was drifting away, not like a mean lady but like the feathers that made her wings.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to, but I did. I was strong for sister. She needed me and brother would be proud of me, right?

"I protect pretty lady," I tried to explain. I don't want brother to hate me. I love brother more than anyone else. "Brother happy?"

I needed to know that he still loved me, I need to know I was strong again.

He ran at me, and for a moment I doubted him. Did he hate me? Was he going to kill me and show me that he didn't love my strength? I didn't know but I wouldn't fight, I love brother.

He hugged me. I thought maybe he planned to show me how beautiful ash lady felt. I was scared but he didn't hug tight, he hugged with love like he always does.

"Yes Tyson, I am so proud of you," Brother said, his voice nice and calming. I stopped listening, nothing mattered because brother was happy and sister was safe.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me along with them. I was tired and for once I felt weak. I was happy she made me weak, I couldn't wait to see her again.

(Luke POV)

Why? Why did he win? Why was she and everyone else gone? I was right, I was the hero of this story and yet he kept winning. That damned monster stole my closest ally. I hate them all.

 _"It was your father. He was the one who sent them to your ship."_

I could feel my righteous anger flare up. He had tricked even Annabeth into following Olympus' corrupted ways.

"My lord, I need power," I growled out. "I can never lose like this again. I will protect these monsters next time."

 _"I see. I will send another army to Florida. I expect you to get them, then get the Fleece. Only then will you have your power."_

"Yes, my Lord."

(Omorfiá POV)

I remember my birth. It was confusing to watch as Thanatos raped Lamia. I still do not know what led to this but I was glad for it. If this had not happened then I would not exist.

I had lived for thousands of years, watched the world go by as I feasted on over eager men. I waited as the world shifted and the gods moved. I moved with them, only because of Minerva. She was a boundary god and would always set a boundary for us then make sure we came. I tried to stay away once and she sent a demigod son of Zeus for me.

I then spent years in Tartarus before he took pity and released me. I was so happy. It was a new time with lights blocking out the sky and smoke clogging up the universe.

I later learned that the god Pan had disappeared. He was the only god that treated monsters fairly. He allowed us freedom until we gave a reason to be stopped. I searched for over 70 years before I learned of a prophecy. It was about a child that would either destroy or save Olympus. I wanted to find them, to protect them as they went on their way. I was trying to find the exact specifications for the chosen one. That was unfruitful in every respect. Then I heard of a child of Hermes who was gathering monsters. I knew he had to be the one. A child of the gods who cared for monsters meant that he was probably against Olympus. If I could keep him alive maybe we would no longer be so hated.

"My name is Luke," A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes said. He was handsome but I couldn't help the chill that went through me at his look. I would later regret my decision to help him.

We were travelling on a ship, I think it was called Princess Andromeda. I thought it would be easy, then a god showed up. I thought he was at first at least. He walked out of that door shining like a star, his green eyes bright emeralds and his hair like a black hole on his head. He gave off the most power I had ever felt, but Luke said he wasn't a god and he always somehow knew everything. He even knew my real name at one point before he decided I should be called Stacy.

I thought maybe his looks are what made him 'godly' but then he decided to burn. He turned into a start and supernovae all over the ship. Only me and the crab survived. I was scared but I couldn't let him see. Then he nearly died from the crab and I held hope that Luke was still the chosen one.

I tried so hard to kill him. Then he slammed me with water, so much water. I taunted him when I escaped, I had hoped to make him lustful, make him happy. I could feel that he was going to be the true chosen one.

Then he happened. A presence so much greater than even Thanatos appeared in me. It was as though time had decided to stop and I woke up in the arms of a sobbing cyclops.

He whispered to me, his hug killing me slowly. I choked, I wanted to know what I had done to make him go this far. Then he told me. I appreciated the despair in his voice, but it hurt as well. I leaned back into him, I wanted him to be happy. I needed him to stay with his godly brother.

I saw him as I started my final breath. He wasn't looking in horror. No, he was sad, he cared for the cyclops. I had found the real chosen one and I would try harder to protect him next time because he would make us safe again. I would finally be accepted by people and it was these three that would do it.

I don't think he felt it, but I sent some of my shifting power to the sad cyclops. It would be a long time before I come back but I can help while I'm gone. A squeeze later and I closed my eyes, a deep relieving sigh escaping my lips.

'I'll be back good boy' I thought my vision fading with the arms of my killer the last thing I saw.

 **(A/N)**

 **I hope that the chapter was as hard-hitting for you as it was for me. Also, everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited thank you so much for the love. Anyone who is reading this for the first time or just a reader who doesn't have an account to favourite, thank you as well. My next chapter should be tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	22. Return To Your Destiny

I kept looking between Annabeth and Tyson who were talking. I'm pretty sure whatever it was Tyson liked it because he grabbed Annabeth and hugged her. Thankfully Annabeth didn't tense up otherwise our hour of comforting Tyson would have been useless.

I made sure we were pointed in the right direction, but I was waiting for Annabeth to realize we can use the Thermos. Unless she didn't get the Thermos this time.

"We need a way to go faster if we plan to get the Fleece before Thalia's tree dies," I said, making it sound more like a question. I could see Annabeth stop and think before rushing to her bag and pulling out the Thermos. It was almost exactly like it had been last time, so maybe it was also a compass still.

"What? How is that gonna help us?" I asked using my powers to push us forward again. It was harder ever since the ship, almost like I had strained a muscle and had to wait for it to heal before I could use it fully. I couldn't even call on Hyperion's power which would help us when it got cold, but of course, that wasn't working.

"Our speed machine obviously," Annabeth said shaking it. Then she walked to Tyson and handed it to him. "Be careful and don't open it until I say. ok?"

Tyson nodded, a new sense of glee appearing in his eyes. I hadn't realized just how much that empousai had affected him. I was sad for him, and I was sad for her. In the end, she didn't look scared, no she looked like we were giving her new hope and that didn't make sense but right now she didn't matter.

"How...is that going to help?" I asked incredulously. This act of not knowing was getting on my nerves.

"Percy, just shut up and watch me work my magic," Annabeth said, her eyes wide with excitement. I knew that look, it was the one she wore when she was about to hurt me with her plans.

"Are we pointed in the right direction?" Annabeth asked looking at me. I pointed at my mouth and made the zipping motion before making random gestures hoping she would understand. This went on for an exact amount of two seconds before her glare had me nodding.

"Good, open the lid slowly Tyson," Annabeth said her voice once again in a comforting tone. Tyson complied and I immediately regretted not helping him. We shot off the sea passing at near Mach speeds beside us, but so did the thermos which was now probably a few miles behind us. We were still riding the initial burst of speed for nearly thirty minutes before we passed a police boat, which was also passed quite quickly. I pulled on my power, trying to use the water to slow the boat without damaging it. That didn't work very well and the ship now had a small crack on the side but at least we wouldn't die if we hit something.

"Percy, turn in that way," I turned us to the river, feeling my power diminish the moment I passed the salt/fresh water barrier. It took everything in me not to collapse in the boat at that moment. Which sadly meant I wasn't keeping the water out very well, and we were now in a few inches of river water and rising.

"Percy, I need you to hold on for a little bit more, ok? It's right up ahead," Annabeth said, grabbing me and sitting me down beside her. I leaned my head on her shoulder while she squeezed my hand. I started to feel it, the pain in my leg. It hadn't been there the entire time I was near the salt water, but I guess it must have numbing effects.

"I'm...fine," I croaked out. I could feel my powers receding, all of it was just gone. No more heat, no more seeing what comes next, no more being able to think on par with Annabeth, no more godly skills with weapons. I was weak and I knew it.

"Shh, shh, I need you to keep pushing. You see that large brush up ahead?" Annabeth asked pointing up the river a little. I knew what it was but I just couldn't put my finger on it. What was it again? "It's a hideout, I already have a bed ready for you but you have to get there."

I nodded and pushed a little of that weak and dwindling power out, forcing the water to recede and push us forward. Tyson was beside us looking at me with worry and I couldn't blame him.

We got to the shore and I tried to get out of the boat only to nearly fall. I was carried by Tyson and Annabeth, Tyson with tears falling and Annabeth with her hand clutching mine. I had to get ready, I couldn't be so weak, not right now.

I tried to talk but darkness overtook me.

(Annabeth POV)

I worried for Percy, he really shouldn't have collapsed like that unless he was running off of adrenaline. What kind of adrenaline lasts that long though? What was scariest was how pale he got and I honestly would've thought it was just exhaustion if Tyson hadn't felt something poke him.

In his right leg, was a dagger sized piece of wood. I was just going to pull it out but his body may not have had the energy to heal afterwards and so first I had to get energy supplements. The vitamins of course!

I pulled open my bag, nearly ripping it in my haste to help my friend. There were nearly fifty of them, which meant that Hermes was preparing them for something else and not just us. curious but of no concern for now. I then proceeded to tear his jeans all the way to his thigh. The wood had a little bit of itself sticking out of freshly healed skin.

"Tyson give Percy on of these," I held out the vitamin, but he seemed almost hesitant to grab it. "Tyson you need to give this to him otherwise he could die."

He finally took it and put it in Percy's mouth but that was all. I should've known he wouldn't know how to force feed someone. I grabbed Percy's mandible and worked it up and down holding his head up so he didn't choke on any of the gummy. Then I grabbed a water bottle and put some water in his mouth before rubbing his throat finally getting him to swallow it all.

His skin took on that tanned colour that I had learned to associate with him. He always looked like he belonged on a warm California beach and maybe after our battles we can go there together and just have a summer of fun.

"Ok, now pull the wood out of him please Tyson," I begged my eyes tearing up. I knew if Tyson didn't do it then it wouldn't get done. I was too weak to pull it out and would instead have to cut it out.

He thankfully complied and ripper it out, blood sprayed everywhere. His face was covered in it and some of the roof and walls were as well. I grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on the wound, closing my eyes as the blood continued for another few seconds his skin pale again before it was scabbed over and slowly healed.

As a precaution, I gave him another gummy vitamin before heading out to watch off the blood with Tyson. We made it about ten feet before the loud stomping of a monster stopped us. I had heard that sound before, in a dream once upon a time. It was the sound of the Hydra, the one who could only grow from death. Hopefully, it is a weaker Hydra and not the one Hercules fought.

"Tyson, hide!" I whispered fiercely pulling on my baseball cap and going invisible. Percy was out for the count and Tyson was still wary of doing almost anything which meant it was my turn. There was no way of getting out of it this time.

My heart was thundering just like last time, my hands clammy as I clenched my dagger. It was strangely warm but I didn't mind it. I had to either get us out of here or find a source of fire to cauterize the heads. I walked over to Tyson, very slowly, his hands shaking as well.

"Hey, Big guy we need to go that way," I pointed towards the cabin and he nodded his breathing erratic.

I thought it was my heart I was hearing, the ba-bump,ba-bump, but then it turned into a chug-chug-chug. Was that a steam engine? That's dumb no one came down this way, it was too shallow for any ship of a good size. Unless it was mystical!

"There prepare the thirty-two powder!" A loud and annoyingly nasally voice shouted. It could only be one person, Clarisse. What was she doing here and what was she going to do?

"Yes Ma'am," A deep and rough voice responded before a loud boom was heard as the hydra who was barely in view was blown to pieces.

"Holy Fuck," I said in awe, because what else could I have thought?

"Yeah, It's amazing isn't it?" A deep and very relaxing voice said from behind Tyson and I. "Although it wasn't quite as cool as I would've thought."

"Percy!"

I ran into him hugging him with all of my might while Tyson came up slower before Percy grabbed him and pulled him into their own hug.

"Now, let's go catch up with dear old Clarisse," He smirked his eyes glowing again.

(Tyson POV)

I couldn't do anything right! First, I lose the push bottle. Then I can't help brother keep the boat up. Finally, I couldn't make brother better. Why was I so weak?

Then the blood, I was so scared. It was everywhere and brother was dying. I did this, I hurt him and yet when he woke up he loved me, he tried to make me happy.

I am weak, she keeps saying I am. She keeps leaning in and whispering how weak I am. I can never make Brother happy.

Sister keeps looking at me. She is never happy with me. The pretty ash lady says so. I can see her now, standing on the big boat pointing at me with a mad smile. She hates me but she loves me. She loves hurting me and making me sad. I didn't want to be weak, I didn't want her to show me how weak I am.

She says for the hundredth time in a row.

"You are weak, and you are the only one who doesn't realize."

(Clarisse POV)

I was content, but not really. My dad had given me a ship, a crew and words of what I assume were supposed to be an encouragement.

"Don't fail now, I expect much from you," He said his voice powerful, like an explosion going off. He never glared keeping his face neutral as he stared me down.

"I won't father, I will prove that I don't need help," I said expecting an approving nod or something to show his glee that a child of his was going to fight, but I didn't get that.

"Your war is only just beginning and you will need the help of a veteran to get through it unscathed," his voice was a rumble of thunder, with the calming effect of hydrocodone. "You will find him soon enough, just trust your instincts until then."

Then he was gone the air ash filled and choking. I decided to walk away as well, to see the ship he had said was for me. If only I had looked back to see the flower bloom in his place.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I was trying my hardest to keep myself calm while commanding a ship full of dead warriors. It was a little intimidating to know that they had seen wars and are now alive to tell the tale. All of them told me stories of their time fighting in a war long ago, now only history yet still powerful enough to have changed the world completely.

I watched the brush pass by as we travelled down a river in Florida. It was a beautiful place, untouched by battle and people. The only thing around was greenery and that was perfect because I don't think was talking about these soldiers when he said I need a veteran for my war.

I was sitting down listening to a resting soldier when my Captain came to me. He was a tall skeleton with a near full uniform. The only thing that was missing was his left leg but that didn't matter not like he had anything to hide anymore.

"Ma'am there is a hydra spotted south-west of us," He said his teeth clanking as he spoke. I never understood how they talked either. The tongue and lungs help us to speak but they have neither and yet speak near perfectly. I am no Athena spawn but I am not stupid enough not to be curious about it.

"Let me see," I said trying to muster as much authority as I can. Dad said if I didn't show enough strength that they would turn on me.

It was a small one if what the captain said was true. The large ones would stand at nearly 30 ft while this one was only about 10 ft tall minus the heads which made it altogether about 16 ft.

"There prepare the Thirty-two powder!" I yelled. I at least hope that was what it was called. My voice was uncharacteristically nasally which was a little annoying but I had a cold so shut it.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Captain yelled back before a loud shot was heard.

The hydra was demolished in a splatter of blood that quickly turned to ash. It was almost beautiful to watch and I knew what my father saw in war at that moment.

"Hey Clarisse, wanna give us a ride?" A new voice, one I almost feared, roared at me.

It was him, the god made human. He was here, what was he doing here? So was the Athenian spawn and the Cyclops. This was my quest and they are here to ruin it.

"NO!"I screamed. I was scared. My chance to prove myself would be taken by a hidden god. I just wanted to show my dad I could be as strong as his precious Leonidas. This god was capable of fighting my father on par, what hope did I have to deny his request. So with despair I gave in, I let my weakness show to a god who already saw it. The soldiers all started chattering around me before the Captain came up to me.

"Why is a god here?" He asked his voice panicked as well. Why was Percy here?

"I don't know," I whisper defeat in my voice. I was letting them on when Percy almost fell from the adder his arms shaking as they tried to lift him. Had the god been weakened? What could have hurt a god other than another god?

I could still feel his overwhelming presence yet his body was weak? Maybe he was finally breaking his mortal coil.

Then I saw the blood on the others and the way his jean was ripped. He wasn't a god, he was a demigod. The true definition of one but one none the less.

I allowed myself to calm down, thinking of how if it came to it I could kill him. It wasn't as hopeless as before.

"Hey, Clarisse, sorry for barging in but we need help getting the fleece and so do you," Percy said cheekily and I so badly wanted to stab him but that damned smile threw me off. Why was it so damned hot in Florida?

"Yeah, well I don't need your help," I tried to say but it barely came out as a whisper. He smiled and I felt his power recede. It was still there like a snake in hiding but it wasn't crushing my lungs anymore.

"So...nice ship?" He said after a moments pause. I took this time to look over his 'friends'. Annabeth looked tired and her body was shaking slightly but she didn't look physically hurt. The Cyclops was staring at the top of the captains quarters in hurt and fear. What was he looking at?

"Hey, dumbass there isn't anything up there," I said in a harsh tone. I may have shown Percy my weakness in the face of his power but this cyclops doesn't get that privilege.

"Y-you don't see her?" He asked confused. I could tell whatever it shook him up pretty badly but he was an unwanted guest and would be treated accordingly.

"No you stupi-," I was going to finish that sentence when I felt my legs collapse. I looked over to see Percy glowing his power crushing the area immediately around him. Then his glow disappeared and her legs worked again.

Everyone on the ship was getting up. It was a terrifying display of power and it also showed that he was still protective of the Cyclops.

"Ugh, that hurt," Percy said before he walked over to the dumbass and hugged him whispering in his ear.

"Captain start the engines again," I ordered looking away from the three children of gods.

(Percy POV)

"Who are you seeing Tyson?" I asked as quietly as I could. I could feel his hug was weaker than usual like he was afraid he would hurt me.

"The pretty ash lady, she told me I weak."

I looked at him and saw the way his shoulders slumped. I should've watched him more carefully, he was still a child compared to his race. He was mentally a fourth grader who had just killed. Why had I just thought everything was fine?

"You are not weak! What would make you think that?" I asked scared of the answer.

"I lost wind bottle, then I couldn't keep boat dry, then I hurt you. I no help," He cried out as the area around us cleared out.

"Well you are not weak, you got us all the way here, then you saved me when I was hurt. Yes, it was painful but if you hadn't hurt me I would be dead."

He started shaking his head, he was getting agitated and I prepared myself in case he went on a rampage.

I got scared when he shot his head to the side, his one eye focused on something immediately beside him. Then I noticed as his body shrunk and his hair changed to a bright red before it shot back to normal.

"I sorry, I didn't want to," he bagged to whatever was beside him. I wish it was crying, I can do with crying but he wanted to be forgiven by whatever he was seeing.

"Come on Tyson, let's get you a bed," I said leading him to the crew quarters.

(Annabeth POV)

"You guys are banished for eternity," Clarisse announced laughing as she did so.

What? How could this have happened? We had the blessing of a god, Hermes had helped us. Hermes, the trickster god had helped us...

"That good for nothing lying fucker!" I screamed in a rage. I was right to be angry right? I mean he had gotten us all kicked out of the camp which we loved so much. I didn't want to be kicked out, I wanted my siblings. I wanted Thalia's tree. Why couldn't I have just thought things through!

I'm too weak to fight monsters and too stupid to keep us safe. What was I good for? Nothing, I am a failure as a child of Athena. No wonder she never spoke to me, she already knew I was going to fail her.

"Clarisse, that doesn't matter so long as we find the fleece," Percy stated from the doorway. It was weird the way he could calm my mind just by being there. Yet, he always made me so stupid. I always made the wrong choice with him around and yet it always worked out.

"Yes, well I'll go get it while you stay in the ocean. How about that sea boy?" Clarisse asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think that will work, what with Charybdis and her sister sitting around," Percy said surprising me once again with his knowledge.

Charybdis, the monster who swallows all. and Scylla the one who snatches from the sky. Both of them were legendary monsters with a reputation enough to stop even some gods. That is minor gods of course.

"I can keep Scylla off if need be," Percy said his body starting to glow with the power of multiple gods. I really wish they took interest in all of us and not just him, then I could finally fight alongside him.

"I said I don't need YOUR help!"Clarisse roared from her spot at the table. I looked at her as she gripped her spear shaft her face a grimace.

"Clarisse, I know you don't need our help, but I want to offer it anyway," Percy said his voice low and his eyes soft. "I will be a soldier under your command if need be."

I watched the exchange between them. Percy calm and kind while Clarisse tried to hold onto her anger but failed miserably.

"Fine, Prissy but I expect you to follow my orders ok?" She said her voice gaining confidence. It was strange because that was most definitely not how I would've approached the situation. I don't like Clarisse enough to be completely civil with her.

"Good, also I need to know something Annabeth," He started looking towards me his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah?"

"Do cyclops have the ability to change shape?"

"No? I don't think so," I responded. Are they? I have never heard of a cyclops changing what it looks like. I'm pretty sure that is exclusive for empousai.

"Hmm, well then Tyson is the first I guess," He said shrugging his shoulders.

(Percy POV)

A day. It was a whole day before we reached the entrance of the sea of monsters, the whirlpool already going strong. Annabeth and Clarisse were talking about ways to get past while Tyson stood beside me his smile a lot more genuine than it was last night.

Behind us, a soldier came rushing up from the boiler room. It was the only water I could control at this point. "Ma'am, the boiler is overheating. It's gonna blow prepare for death!"

"Tyson, wanna go fix it?" I asked hoping he was ready for a little more responsibility.

He looked at me his eye wide at the request. Then with a burning determination, he ran down the stairs.

"Wait a second, Clarisse get you and Annabeth on the lifeboats," I yelled to her, " I have a plan but you can't be on the ship with me."

Clarisse hesitated, probably fighting against her want to stay before she nodded and left. She pulled Annabeth's arm, who was actually fighting against Clarisse.

Annabeth punched Clarisse in the leg and twisted to kick her in the back of the to the ground before jumping away.

"If we're going to die, we will do it together Percy!"

No, I can't let this happen. They have to escape then maybe I can blow Charybdis up but with them here I can't.

Then I felt it, the groan of the ship as it prepared it's final call before.

 **'KABOOM'**

All went bright then all went dark.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"You failed again."

"Did I?" I asked. Their voices aren't new anymore.

" _Yes, why did you fail again?_ " A raspy voice said. Despair was written throughout her sentence.

"I'm sorry?" I say to what I assume to be Atropos.

"Yes, you should be," Clotho said her voice thick with despair.

"We even changed the thread and yet we still can't make her tapestry," Lachesis cried out.

" _Hundreds of years, over 500 lifetimes for you to_ _try and_ _you never succeed,"_ Atropos whined her face appearing in my view.

"You once got close. It was a good time for demigods as you defeated Kronos and Gaea, helped stop Ragnarok, and succeeded in a life that you wanted," Clotho spoke softly, "we almost didn't see our mistake in that tapestry."

"What was the mistake?" I asked.

"You were. Always you and your inability to save them," Lachesis turned away from me, but I had already seen the silver tears running down her face.

 _"We_ _were taught_ _patience by our father and yet even we have come to the end of our wits with you,"_ Atropos growled, _"I even allowed my self to bend so you would have a better chance and you failed again."_

"What do we need to change so that you will succeed?" Lachesis asked.

"Let me try again, in this lifetime. Just get us past Charybdis and I will not fail you!" I said with as much conviction as I could muster in front of three aged and broken goddesses.

"Should we give him his five-hundred and seventy-sixth try?" Clotho asked.

 _"I have bent for him once now, might as well do so again."_

"Fine, you will wake in the hamster cages of Circe. I expect you will spend an hour there before you are released. I suppose that will be good enough punishment."

 _ **"**_ ** _Epistrépste_** ** _sto_** ** _peproméno_** ** _sas_** _ **kai**_ ** _anapnéfste_** _ **kai**_ ** _páli_** ** _ti_** ** _zoí_** _ **"**_

(Annabeth POV)

I was looking around Circe's island. It was cool especially the two girls escorting me. Their names were Reyna and Hylla. I was a little worried because Percy was scared even after he miraculously saved us from Charybdis and the explosion.

"I'm ready to go back to Circe now," I said to Hylla. She was a very happy girl and so was her sister, both of them were very kind and didn't seem to care that I was a stranger.

"Ok, let's go," Hylla said before turning to Reyna. "Go get our rooms ready, ok?"

Reyna nodded before rushing away in a storm of smiles.

"Onwards!"

I got to the room and Hylla had to go see if she could find Circe since she wasn't here.

"Hmm, wonder where Percy is?" I asked aloud. It was just so relaxing at this spa that I didn't feel the need to keep my thoughts to myself. Then it started. all at once the hamsters started squeaking as loud as possible and in the very front was a small hamster with black fur and green eyes.

I don't know why but I knew he was Percy and so I grabbed my gummy vitamins because 'they have everything to make you yourself again' or so the trickster god says.

"Here Percy, eat one!"I whispered quickly.

Then a few seconds later, my best friend stood. Naked.

"Ahh, fuck sorry Percy didn't know you wouldn't have clothes!" I yelled covering my eyes. I mean he looked great but I was not ready to be scared yet.

"Hah, don't worry I'm getting dressed. But these guys don't exactly have clothes either," He said, probably talking about the other hamsters.

"Argh, lads find the witch. I want her head. Then I want better food than celery!" He ordered before hobbling away.

"Was that actually Black-beard?" Percy asked his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Yes...Why?" I asked not liking the look on his face.

"They're pirates. On an island full of woman who are defenceless against them."

"Oh."

"Yeah, let's go save them, I guess," He walked outside and it was only then that I realized how powerful Percy's presence was.

The moment he walked outside and released his power everyone froze and I was disgusted with what I saw. Blackbeard's men were grabbing women and trying to rip off their clothes. Then the water in Circe's pools started to rise and wrap around the men.

"What were you doing?" He asked his eyes hard.

"We were going to get the booty since they had no gold," A man with long and straw-like hair spoke up.

"Ah, I see," Percy whispered before his ropes of water threw the men out to sea.

Then he started to walk away, to the Queen's Anne Revenge. I looked back to see the girls all looking away, not with disgust but with shame.

I looked back to Percy just now noticing the way his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes looked down. Was he missing Clarisse and Tyson?

"Hey, Seaweed brain wait up," I yelled as I ran to catch up. I'm glad I said that because at that moment he looked up and smiled a real smile.

 **A/N**

 **You know, those online grammar checks suck. I used like four of them and none of them picked up some of my mistakes. Wish I could afford grammarly's deep grammr check.**

 **However, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was to get most of the Sea of Monsters out of my way. That didn't work but oh well.**

 **Until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	23. Help

I was sailing us through the black waters of the sea of monsters. I may not be able to use the water but I could use everything else. It also felt as though I had been revitalized, the fates must be really desperate to not only revive me but also heal me.

"Look over there," Annabeth said pointing at a point of boiling waters. "It's a Hephaestus forge, stay really far from it."

Yes, I knew exactly how dangerous those were. Seriously, why was there one on Typhoons cage? That was a stupid idea but I suppose even gods can be stupid.

There was mist surrounding the boat, trying to make it hard to see but when you have what accounts to godly vision it's not very successful.

"Ok, Annabeth I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you need to ok?" I said preparing for my next vision.

"Ok Percy," She said looking out at the waters.

I walked down to the door of the captains quarters to find it strangely clean. Almost like no dust had touched it for years. On one side was a large rack for alcohol and on the other was a bed. Directly in front was a large desk, made for someone far larger than I would ever be.

I climbed into bed preparing myself for sleep when it grabbed me and forced me under.

It was dark, worse than dark it was void. There was nothing no sound, no light, no conscious. I couldn't feel myself. I couldn't feel anything, my thoughts were becoming muddled.

"Ah, look who arrived," A spunky voice said. "Are you finally gonna ask for help Kelp head?"

Then in a single burst, all life was returned. There in front of me was Thalia her eyes sparkling with the Power of Lightning. Her body sparked and shone as she held aegis up its metal conducting the electricity around her.

"It feels good to see, right? Imagine spending years in that state. Not feeling anything, your thoughts so muddled that afterwards you almost forget it happened. It is one of the worst things that you could ever not feel."

"Yeah, it is," I answered walking up to her.

"Do you remember Zoe? She was exceptional and we lost her far too soon. She would've been able to fight Hyperion and beat him with you. We wouldn't have had to rely on Hades," She spoke wistfully, staring into my emerald eyes with her sapphire ones.

"Maybe, but she was dead long before our war truly started. Now, I can fight just as well as any minor god, I can make a bigger difference."

"You plan to do this on your own still though. You need help just as you did back then. I can help you if you just ask, so can Annabeth and so can anyone else," She started increasing in volume. "Yet you stubbornly refuse us, we want to help, we need to help. I love your stubbornness but I cannot stand when it's turned against me."

"Hah, I'm even more stubborn than I used to be."

Her eyes flashed as she looked behind me. The energy she was giving off before dissipated and her shoulders slumped.

"What is it?" I asked looking behind me

There in all their glory and power were the fates. Each holding a different instrument for their job.

"We have given as much time as we could young Thalia, it is time you go home, time you returned to them."

"What do they mean? Aren't you in the tree?"

"No, I'm from our world. The one where Perseus Jackson is feared and known as the destroyer of the western world. The one who created an opening for the Goddess Gaia to take over. I still believed in you but it no longer mattered what I believed since I am dead."

"I thought I was just sent to the past!" I exclaimed.

"We do not undo the tapestries, we merely start a new one. You have made so many worlds, so many friends. You are the only controlled variable, the independent which changes all other variables."

"I see good-bye Thalia," I whispered.

"See ya around Kelp Head, I love you," Then she was gone like a ghost and I was in the bed of Blackbeard.

"Percy, we're approaching the island of the sirens!" Annabeth yelled from the door, which was locked so she couldn't get in.

"Oof, sorry let me unlock that for you," I yell rushing to the door and throwing it open.

"Good now come on!"

I had always heard tales about the sirens. The way they could make you drown yourself with their enticing songs and the way you could know so much if only you heard them once. That's why it was a goal of mine to survive them. If I could survive them perhaps I would be able to change the world with my knowledge.

"Percy I need a favor," I spoke up as he took command of the ship again.

"You want to hear them, don't you?" Percy guessed almost immediately, which was a little scary but considering he had my mom's blessing I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes, I do," I said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Everyone wants more knowledge, everyone wants to be able to change themselves for what they perceive to be the better. That includes you," he answered without looking at me.

"See so you understand!" I exclaimed happily, glad that he saw it my way.

"Yes, I do but I said, everyone. That includes me," He said finally looking at me. His eyes no longer had that gorgeous glow they usually had.

"We can take turns," I suggested. It would make the most sense seeing as how there was no limit to their song.

Sure I don't see why not," He said then left to get the candle wax.

He came back with a ball of wax, already placing some in his ear. Then he pulled out some rope and I will say that for one small moment my mind went blank. Then I remembered what we were going to do and allowed him to tie me to the mast.

Then five minutes later I heard it. It was the most beautiful thing I had heard. It was Thalia calling for me, with Luke and Percy beside her. They kept calling me, begging me to come to them and I wanted to so badly.

I begged Percy to let me go, his eyes hard and guarded as though he were fighting something. He was my friend surely he would understand what I needed. I needed to go to them to see them to hear them. I believed that I was going to die if he didn't release me.

Yet he stood there staring into my teary eyes without a single change in expression. He had his jaw clenched but otherwise, it seemed he didn't care about me.

"Fine," I tried to yell but he probably didn't hear me, "I'll cut myself out!"

He walked towards me, and I suddenly became scared he would kill me. Then he pulled out a dagger, my dagger. It was so close yet I couldn't use it. Then he took some wax and placed it in my ears, all noise was gone and I could think clearly again.

He pointed at himself then at the ropes as if to say my turn and I really wanted to deny him for he denied me them. Then he pointed again and took the ropes off before leaning against the mast.

"Ok, ready," I mouthed to him. He nodded and put his arms at his side dropping my dagger.

It took almost a full two minutes before i had him tied up but it was done as tight as I could possibly get it. Then I took out his wax and his eyes widened.

I watched his expression change from shock to anger than sadness. Throughout the entire thing, his eyes never once lit up with the power that was always present in him. I don't know what he was hearing or seeing but whatever it is made him cry because he was sobbing while hanging in the ropes.

I turned us away from the sirens and waited till he stopped struggling before releasing him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, and I know what I needed to know."

I heard them all of them screaming at me in happiness. All of them happy I had won their war. I was offered godhood but turned it down to help the demigods. I was considered the most powerful demigod and all my friends were alive and well.

Annabeth had never been stabbed, I had never nearly lost to Hyperion and in fact bested him with a hurricane. I never helped Kronos and instead helped Luke redeem himself by killing Kronos. I was a hero and I saved those I loved.

I watched as they celebrated for hours. The victory of Olympus, then I realized something. Hermes was glaring at the middle of the throne room. Apollo looked scared and Athena still hadn't smiled.

There was more to come and all I had done was kill one of the most powerful beings on Earth. I had given whatever this next thing is an opening to start their crusade.

"Yes, this is why you must save them," Sitting in front of me was a girl with black hair and stars for eyes. Her smile was full of mystery and her skin covered in monsters. "Their death will only ever bring more misery, it is through their salvation that yours will come."

"Who are-" I never got to finish because she was already gone and the sirens had stopped their song.

"Hey, Percy is that where we're supposed to be going?" Annabeth asked pointing at the small island up ahead.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west," I responded feeling drained from that fun time that will never happen.

The cyclops island was beautiful, mainly due to the power of the fleece.

Along the shore was a small lifeboat and I knew who it belonged to.

"Ready for a climb?" I asked pointing at the cliff.

"Yeah, I'll go first since I'm fairly certain I'm the better climber," Annabeth said. I think she said it a little tauntingly but I couldn't care less. She found something she is better than me at but she keeps forgetting her intelligence. Just because I had a blessing didn't mean I was smarter than someone who had spent their entire life thinking.

"Ow!" I yelped as her foot smacked my face.

She had the decency to have a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah just keep going," I told her.

We finally rolled over the edge of the cliff, collapsing as we did.

"Garr!" Bellowed Polyphemus.

At this point, I was really tired and just wanted to go home. I had been beaten, stabbed and literally killed. So I am sad to say I gave up on secrecy.

"Come on Annabeth, I'm tired of this guy," I said calming my breathing and calling upon my power mainly Ares's since his abilities would be the most useful in a fight against this Cyclops.

"What are you doing? We can't beat him with force!" Annbeth pleaded with me.

I understood what she meant. A long time ago force would not have worked but I have come a long way since then and would not lose to one of my easiest enemies.

"Hey blindly, it's nobody and I'm a little bored!" I yelled at him."Annabeth go get Grover and Clarisse out while I distract him."

"Nobody! Why are you here?" He screamed in rage.

"Oh you know just stopping by for a visit with the ugliest monster I know," I replied enjoying this game of remarks.

I watched as Annabeth put on her hat and ran to Clarisse and Grover. All his sheeps and goats were milling around. It was a little scary but I had prepared for this little tidbit.

"Sorry sheep," I whispered before announcing in a louder voice, "cover your nose and get to cover!"

At my loud voice, all three of them jumped behind the large pot, not the best choice but whatever. In a flash, the world was consumed by a supernova. The ground melted and the world burned. I thought I would smell burnt flesh but everything was ash. The metals further away were still intact but some were melted slightly. The one Annabeth and the others were behind was intact being at the far edge of my explosion of power. That wasn't my main problem though. My arms were red and had blisters all over it, my clothes burnt off and my brain nearly fried.

"That was a bit much," I muttered before collapsing my body steaming from the air.

He was a fucking god I knew it. No human could make a star explode in a small cave. Speaking of, how did he have the ability to use fire? I should have asked long before this, however, the author says plot.

"What the actual fuck was that?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

She shook her head and stared wide-eyed at the carbonized corpse of Polyphemus. It was a terrifying idea that Percy could one shot anyone he wanted with that move.

"We have to get him the Fleece otherwise he'll die!" Grover said starting to panic.

"We will...just give me a sec to figure out how to get out with the rock literally being magma," Annabeth was looking around and so was I but I couldn't see any way out of this.

"Brother!" A childish voice yelled out. It was the Cyclops, thank the gods!

"Tyson, you're alive!" Annabeth yelled in glee.

"Pretty lady, I hear a big boom, came and found nice sheep," He said pointing at the fields outside.

"Good job Tyson, but I need you to get the golden fleece!" Annabeth yelled again, really her voice always irritated me.

"Pretty fleece?"He asked. I nodded and so did the other two. If we wanted out we needed a god on our side.

He lumbered out of the cave like the big dolt he is only to come back a moment later with the golden fleece.

"Ok, lay it on Prissy," I told him.

He placed the fleece on him watching as his blisters healed and his body returned to normal. The Cyclops was standing there looking proud as he could be.

"Good job Tyson, now do you think you can walk over here and carry us to safety?" Annabeth asked her voice soft while talking to him. He nods and starts walking across the molten floor when a groan stops us all.

Percy started to sit back up his hair regrowing still.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked rubbing his pale new skin. I watched in fascination as his skin tone slowly returned to its perfect tan. That damned thing was amazing and I don't understand why no one has ever just worn it all the time.

"You just decided to destroy everything that's what, Prissy," I sneered at him. I may have been impressed by his display but he was still retarded.

"Hey, Tyson you're back. I was wondering how long it would take you!" He yelled in absolute glee. "Now one last thing to take care of."

His eyes started glowing a vibrant green that only increased far beyond what I had ever seen before. His body shook as he continued to focus then the mouth of the cave was covered by water that started to slowly slink it's way across the floor. The steam disappeared as quickly as it came and thus never burned us.

"There you guys go, I'll get the ship around the island." He said before taking off.

Twice today he has shown why I thought he was a god. I think I'll just quit thinking about it for now, yeah good idea Clarisse.

I was quite annoyed with my master. He had told me to prepare for my journey then he told me to wait as they would come to me. Why would they do that when all Percy had to do was decide he wanted the water to be solid and they could walk all the way home.

How did he gain so much power in so few years? I was years his senior and I had no powers like his. I was weak, I knew that but I was skilled and that I also knew. In a fight with Percy, I once thought I could best him with my sword arm but he showed me how wrong I was quite quickly.

That meant I needed power another way.

 _"I have the answer you seek but first I need you to truly understand the difference between you and young Perseus."_

"Of course, My Lord."

We were already nearing the Miami sound and that meant soon enough we would have a battle between me and Luke. The champion of the Gods versus the champion of the Titans. At one point that was true now, this battle no longer scares me. I am fates' champion and he is only Kronos's champion.

We were walking along the road before Annabeth drew our attention to the newspaper. It read June Eighteenth.

"Fuck we need to get you back today!" I said looking at Clarisse.

I could already see the disappointment on her face. She thought she failed and I just couldn't stand that so I activated Ares' ability and hugged her. Wrapping my arms around her so that she could lay her head on my chest. She started to sob and I just wanted that strong Clarisse to come back and prove herself.

"Clarisse, it's up to you!" I whispered in her ear. "Get on the soonest plane and get to Camp. Save the day and prove yourself. Win your battle."

She looked up at me and I just now noticed I was slightly taller than her and Annabeth. How hadn't I noticed that? She nodded and I held out the bag of money that Tyson had given me on the Queen Anne's Revenge.

She got in the first cab that came by and left before we turned back to the docks where I had put mist on the ship. I could see it from here, Princess Andromeda. Luke was here and he was waiting.

"Why hadn't we just kept going with the ship?" Annabeth asked as we entered the docks.

"I can only make it go so fast whereas a plane will get her there in a few hours, ya know?" I smiled at her tilting my head slightly.

I think Tyson is insane because he was walking along talking to some invisible person beside him. It was horrible to watch because he either went insane or had mad an imaginary friend. That didn't matter because he was smiling at them and his eyes never stopped shining.

Grover was sedate, most likely due to the fact that I had come even though he never contacted me through dreams. He had expressed that he was concerned that our connection hadn't work and I had no answers he would've wanted to hear.

"Ah, so you finally decided to arrive?" A smooth and yet raspy voice said.

Standing to our right hidden by a boat was Luke and a group of monsters. I could see quite a large variety but I didn't notice any particularly strong ones.

"Now that you are here you can give us the golden fleece," He gave a small smile his eyes narrowed and his hand on his hilt.

"Ah you see there is a problem with that. We don't have a golden fleece because we didn't feel the need after someone healed Thalia's tree ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Of course you were always a little slow so I guess it's ok."

"Kill them," Luke hissed to his monsters.

They got exactly three steps before they were washed away by a stray wave.

"Oops," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Argh," A deep voice roared behind us and in flew a bear man with MY Pegasus.

He jumped down and right as his foot was about to hit Grover he was also washed away in a wave.

"You should get smarter monsters," I said staring Luke down.

"What...are you?" He started to back away, his eyes locked on mine.

"Go," I said.

After all, it wasn't my fate to kill him, that is reserved for himself. At that word, he turned around and ran his speed still outclassing my own even with my multiple blessings.

"You guys ready to go home?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer I turned only to see Chiron and six party ponies standing behind us.

"We need to have a talk Percy," Chiron said.

I had trained enough children of Poseidon to know what the children of my brother were capable of and none of them were capable of radiating as much power as Percy.

"Where did you get your power?" I asked him in a secluded tent while the others were entertained by my Brethren.

"Gods and a Titan," He said looking into my eyes as if daring me to go against him. It was right then that I knew he was becoming too powerful for his current enemies. I needed to find something he had trouble fighting to show him he isn't invincible and if his attitude was anything to go by then it may be too late.

"You must not become overconfident in your power lest it fail you in the end," I warned. It was for his own good that he was prepared for the battles to come.

"I will be, but I need to get back to the camp!" He said his eyes suddenly going wide.

"Why?"

"Tantalus is a big dick and I wanna see him leave," He said with a cheeky smile that only a child can pull off properly.

"Of course you do," I laugh.

We arrived quite quickly with none of our previous hero talk that had actually been interesting.

In front of us stood the entierty of Camp Half-blod, at least those who could get up from their injuries throughout the week. I would have to go help heal them when I have time but for now, I think I deserve a break to just watch as Clarisse started the resurrection of Thalia Grace. The pine needles immediately started regrowing then the bark started to harden the green poison flowing out of it as it took effect.

Everyone cheered for Clarisse, praising her as the Hero of The Sea of Monsters. It was always disappointing when I used to think of this moment. The moment Annabeth and I got no praise but I had failed too much to want praise right now. Tyson clapped softly from beside me. Then he turned back to his side and told whatever he was talking to that 'This doesn't make me weak!'

I agreed with him. Enjoying someone else's success wasn't weak it was a different kind of strength. Now it was time to go sleep for eternity.

"You didn't succeed I see," Hermes said from his place on my bed. He was twirling around his staff but this time George and Martha were both solid metal.

"Oh, sorry for barging in just wanted to talk to you," He chuckled. "What was it you called me again? 'Fucking lying bastard'? Oh yes, that was it."

I couldn't talk his presence was so much worse than Percy's had ever been. It was like he had stolen my voice, my will. Everything was laid out for him to take and I could do nothing but watch him snatch my soul from my mind.

"Oh dear, seems even being around Percy didn't help you be capable of standing near me when a third of my power is showing, oops," He shrugged and all of his power receded. My breath was back, my soul returned itself to me.

That was only a third of his power? Then what the hell was his full power?

"Then again I shouldn't be surprised. Percy only fought a tenth of Ares' power and you could barely stand it."

"I thought Percy was as strong as a minor god?"

"Oh, he is if you are talking about gods and goddesses as weak as Hebe."

I gaped at him, this god had just told me that Percy wasn't even a strong minor god he was a at most medium level minor god. How could he ever reach the power he needs to beat the Titans?

"Seeing as Luke isn't here you failed? That sucks I was hoping you would succeed but maybe next time you will? See ya!"

Then the messenger god Hermes was gone no trace of him left behind.

"It's so good to be back," I sighed to myself as I lay in my bed. It was the most comforting thing I sat on in days.

"I see you are enjoying yourself brat," A deep and rumbling voice called from the corner of my room. There sat the god of war Ares in all his glory, his true glory. He had a set of traditional greek armour with a solid top and a skirt at the bottom.

"Ahh, what the hell Ares? Why are you in here?" I asked glaring at him with as much outrage as I could muster.

"I saw your fights and I think you need a real teacher, not that centaur. He can teach the average hero but not a true warrior."

"Oh. How long would this take?" I asked because honestly, I wanted to be home by the end of summer.

"Hopefully you pick it up quickly. If you do then only three months, if not? Longer."

"Ok, let me say goodbye to everyone and explain what's going on ok?"

"Only goodbye, no explanation. I should take Clarisse because she did prove her self while you were a big disappointment but her war can only be fought if yours is won."

"Ohk? Be right back," I shook my head as I ran out of the cabin.

Nearly an hour later I was ready to go but then I remembered what came next. I ran as fast as I could to the hill. The large pine tree going as strong as usual and there I saw her. She was covered in moss and part of the tree but it was her.

I pulled at the roots and pulled her to my lap staring at her face as the fleece continued its magic. She had fairly short hair, much shorter than her future self had taken to. Her clothes were all black, another distinction between her older self and her.

I heard people running up the hill, the galloping of hoofs and the cries of wonder from the campers. None of that mattered, for now, all that mattered was that she was back and I could really start my mission.

"Percy, who is that?" I heard Annabeth ask from beside me. I didn't answer instead I looked in front of me to see the older Thalia glaring at me as though asking me to disobey.

Her eyes shot open, the startlingly blue that always asked me for a spar. Her eyes narrowed in confusion an expression I hadn't seen since Prometheus's talk.

"Who-?" She began

"I'm Percy and your safe," I spoke quietly but loud enough so everyone could hear.

I lifted her up and handed her to Chiron, who took her and lifted her bridal style. As they were walking towards the big house and myself to my cabin I looked at the older Thalia then back to the younger who was looking at me I obeyed.

"Please help me, Thalia Grace," No one heard it but she saw it and I hope she understood.

I wouldn't see her for nearly three and a half months later when my first training with Ares was over.

 **(A/N)**

 **That's the end of the sea of monsters and I have to say I'm glad because now I can move to my second favorite book in the series**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was rushed and until next time my children**

 **PG**


	24. Thalia's Thoughts

It was cold and I mean fucking freezing. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the fact that Grover had asked for help. Then there was that Percy dude who was holding me when I woke up. I thought he was weird when he had first arrived at the camp after his disappearance during the summer. That impression was left in the dust after I had felt the power he exuded and the way his eyes seemed to see everything. He was powerful, there was no denying that but to think he got that much power from two years of training is unbelievable. He wasn't the only one to exude confidence though.

Annabeth who when I had first arrived back to the land of the living told was nervous like I would break if she touched me. I didn't understand why she was so nervous when not five minutes earlier she was commanding people with ease. Then he came back and I knew why. He was like a crutch for her. She could stand straighter when he was around, she was more spoken when he agreed with her. Yet, the entire time he was there she seemed to be holding something in. I thought maybe it was a confession of love and still think that's at least part of it, but I know what she really needed him to know.

Percy's mother was cool and I mean badass level cool. She seemed ready for anything and never once seemed to be cruel. She would smile when he did and laugh at almost any joke he cracked which were admittedly funny but it was the way she seemed to continuously watch him that convinced me. Where Chiron watched him with the appraising eye of a pleased mentor and Annabeth with the awe of a reserved for gods, his mother always looked at him with the care of a mother and the love of someone who could understand. It was exhilarating especially since she gave us all nearly the same look, as though she would fight till her last breath for us even if we are all more powerful than her.

I had spent most of my summer training my body to a better level. It was surprisingly easy with Chiron helping me along the way. He was kind and patient even when I wasn't. I can still remember getting angry during archery and blasting the target with a purple bolt. Even though I was behind most in training I could beat almost anyone in a spar. It wasn't really until Percy returned that I relearned the bitter taste of utter defeat. It was fun at first and then I had to open my big ass mouth.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I was walking to the arena when I noticed that a group had gathered there. I was about to leave because honestly, I didn't like most people because they didn't know how to shut up. It's always 'wow daughter of Zeus' and 'can you shoot lightning from your fingers?' The answer is yes I can but fuck leave me alone and be a fan somewhere else. It was as I was about to get away that a son of Ares saw me and decided I should come over. It was annoying but Annabeth had asked me to be civil with the campers and so I would.

I walked over my feet thudding against the hard ground. I could be graceful and quiet but I wanted them to know I was irritated at this point. So with great effort and will I put on a smile. It was hard to be kind when you didn't know what you were being called over for though.

He cleared a way through the crowd for me so I could see what everyone was trying to get near. It was a kid with familiar black hair and emerald green eyes. As I got closer I noticed the tan skin and the way his muscles kind of rippled with every movement. He wasn't big by any means, more like a swimmer than a bodybuilder. His voice was deeper than it should have been with how young he looked. I think he was maybe 14 or 15 but not much older. Then he turned in my direction and I remembered who it was. This was the boy who had held me when I woke up, the one who had mouthed something to me while I was carried away. I needed to know what he said but would he even tell me?

I watched as he asked me a question but I was stunned at that point. I had been asking about him this whole summer and he just decides to appear now? Who the hell did this guy think he is?

Somewhere in the more rational part of my brain, I knew he must have been strong by the way everyone flocked to him but I didn't care at that point. This boy was now an enemy and I would show him not to fuck with me like he did ever again.

So I did it, I challenged him to a spar, no rules of course. That was my first mistake that day and I hadn't even realized it when everyone gasped. He walked forward and held out his hand in a friendly gesture of good will and he even wished me luck. Luck. As though I would need it, in the end even Tyche couldn't save me.

In a fit of anger that he would have the audacity to wish me luck, I refused his shake and I missed the look of hurt on his face. I hated this boy and he would learn to fear that soon enough. Instead, I learned fear.

We were standing across from each other at a distance of exactly 15 feet. My spear and aegis were out and prepared, not that I expected to actually need them but even in my rage, I knew better than to underestimate my opponent and handicap myself. He had a bronze sword that oddly enough glowed blue and his eyes took on a slight emerald glow. In the stands, I could feel the anticipation of everyone present. It actually sent chills down my back because they expected a good fight from us. This was another warning that I failed to heed.

He rushed me, his sword in an overhead swing headed straight for my shoulder. I had had ample time to prepare though and blocked with my spear shaft. Using Aegis to shove him back. I was once again warned of his power when he didn't shrink from Aegis. His next strike came from my left side and so I blocked it with Aegis only to be kicked in my right side and sent tumbling.

I rolled to my feet blocking his next overhead attack with Aegis and swiped at his feet with my spear. It was almost perfect until he decided to jump above my attack and use my shield as a board to get away.

I rolled up again sweating and dirty from being sent to the ground so often. His attacks were coming in even faster than Annabeth and she was the fastest fighter in camp. I looked at him expecting him to at least be breathing hard but he was standing there like nothing was happening.

I screamed at him in outrage, it was my second mistake that day. I told him to fight me at full power and he obliged.

In one moment everyone in the arena was sent to their knees as he glowed a brilliant gold, orange and green. He looked like a vengeful god when he walked up to me and put his sword to my throat. It was in that one moment that I realized how weak I truly was in comparison to him.

Annabeth had warned me before that if I remember correctly. She had told me that it was as though a minor god was walking among us but what I felt was most definitely more than a minor god.

Then he reached down, releasing his hold on us and grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet. I should have listened to the warnings. He was a god and that meant not all gods were bad.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I was jolted out of my memories by the sound of the car stopping. I looked over to see Annabeth laughing and Percy trying to hide his face. I assume another of Percy's baby stories came up. I grab my coat and zip it up before I even attempt to step out into the damnable cold.

I opened the door, clutching the handle as I push it outwards the wind pushing against my efforts. I gasp when the stinging winds hit my face and I can feel my temperature drop nearly immediately. I listen as Percy tells his mom thanks and that she doesn't need to wait and I can't help but be happy that he didn't get mad at his mom like most kids would if their mom was as protective as Sally. Right before she leaves I tell her 'thank you' as well before following Percy into the Westover Hall. The threshold was all I needed to be happy again. It was a nearly euphoric feeling when the warmth started to sink into my bones. It was actually a little too fast, which meant Percy was probably warming us up with his strange son of Poseidon abilities.

He stopped right before we turned the corner and ran into two teachers. They were pretty dull looking, to be honest, but Percy took care of their questions. It angered me just how much more powerful he was than me but it was only thanks to him that I was as powerful as I am now. Chiron could only teach me so much before I had to be left alone to practice on my own.

I was now too fast for nearly anyone except Annabeth and Clarisse, and too strong for both of them together. Although Annabeth had been training with us she hasn't been progressing nearly as quickly as I have. It also didn't help that she spent more of her time discussing battle tactics and basically anything too big brained for with him.

We walked down the hall towards the school dance. Our footsteps were loud with Annabeth's being the softest and Percy's the loudest. It was eerily silent until we reached the doors and the volume increased dramatically. It was also some pretty sucky music, like where was their Green Day?

Grover, the little adorable saytr he is, met us at the entrance to the dance hall. It was relieving to see him after so long and he looked nearly the same with the main difference being his clothes which were less than fashionable, but they had black so that was a plus.

I suggested we dance and of course, my suggestion was accepted because I am just that cool. I chose Percy to dance with since Annabeth seemed to want to know more about the demigods from Grover. I was right about to dance with him when I remembered my problem with the dance. The music.

I dragged my own superpowered demigod along with me as I found the DJ Percy laughing at my explanation the entire way. I didn't care what he thought about my taste in music so long as I got my music. It was great because Green Day was the shit and because Percy never seemed to mind my music anyways. I got them to play Holiday which was one of my favourite with its theme of soldiers and the pain it can cause.

So that is how Percy and I ended up dancing, well more of Percy moving erratically while I tried out some of the dance moves I had found on one of Chiron's old VCR tapes. It was a full minute later that I realized we had drawn attention to ourselves since everyone else seemed to be doing very sexual dances while our socially stunted selves were doing the exact opposite. I kept dancing because fuck them and Percy kept going for whatever reason his Kelp filled head could think of.

Then he stopped and pulled me away from the dance floor. It would seem he noticed that the kiddos were gone. Which of course meant he would go after them and I would find the others because he was 'oh so powerful'. Fucking prick with his ordering me around. It took nearly a full minute but I finally found them. They were off to the side as Annabeth and Grover caught up, probably forgetting why we're here.

After I told them what was happening we chased after the kelp head and almost stopped his first injury since the sea of monsters.

 **(A/N)**

 **I was challenged by a friend to make a full chapter without actual dialogue and I was very happy with it.**

 **This is the first chapter of the Titan's Curse.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	25. The Truth Revealed

I followed Dr Manticore after I had split up with Thalia in the dance room, or whatever it was meant to be. He was just as ugly as he had ever been but it was almost as though he had grown. He now stood over 7' where I was pretty sure he was only a few inches taller than me before. Unless, I was shorter this time around! His grey hair was still slicked back in that disgusting mane of his and his eyes had that malice that promised he would kill given the chance. He was the epitome of monsters that I hate, whereas that Empousai last year was the epitome of monsters I sympathized with. Speaking of her it would seem that she gave Tyson a piece of her either to torment him or help, dad hasn't figured it out and I am nowhere near as resourceful as him.

The highlight of this trip though was dancing with Thalia. She may still have that damned temper, especially when I was around but she was also still fun. She was slightly shorter than me at around 5'6 while I was 5'8. Wasn't I 5'8 last time? Anyway, she still wore punk style clothing and her hair was still short but she was acting like the Thalia I knew and loved. The only concern I really had with her was the fact that I was so much more powerful than her. If I hurt her pride too badly she may leave when offered the chance by Luke and I cannot let that happen. That's the main reason I've been helping her train with my secondary reason being that she's fun to be around.

That doesn't matter right now since I had two kids to save and keep safe this time. Speaking of the Di Angelo kids, I found them in the main hallway crouched together and trembling. I felt my power slow through me feeling around for a Thorn's water. That didn't work too well for me with all the water outside and the people dancing muddling my senses.

"Are you two ok?" I asked spinning around slowly, sword clutched in my hands. I searched through the dark corridor, my eyes alight with power trying my hardest to spot him. Everywhere I looked the room seemed to darken, almost as though a god of darkness had decided to steal all the light.

"He-he's still here," Bianca whispered. I looked towards her to see Thron's hand resting on her head. His tail was swinging back and forth with a spine shooting into the wall every once in a while.

"You are the one the General warned me about?" Thorn said his voice dropping an octave lower than it had been earlier. His eyes were glowing bright orange with a small slit in the middle. His tail was fully flamed out with spines sticking in every direction. "You do not look like the type of demigod to strike fear in his army, so what is it that makes you so special?"

"Let them go and find out," I responded the glow in my eyes remaining. I had to get him to release them before I can kill him, maybe if I caught one of his spines and threw it back into his leg. That's a good plan so long as I am fast enough.

"Hmm, I think not," AI prepared myself for his spine but the speed was far greater than ever before and I ended up on my back with a large spike in my shoulder.

What the actual fuck? He was way slower than that last time. Sadly, he didn't give me much time to think before I was picked up and thrown out of the door landing face first in the snow. It would have been worse but with the heat from the blood, I was revitalized slightly.

I rolled to my feet, the snow crunching under me. I pulled riptide up quick enough to block his claw swipe but he just smacked me with his tail instead.

"Ah, you thought this would be easy, didn't you?" He taunted forming a fist in front of his face. "I have been made holier than ever before, a true blessing from the strongest Titans. "

I stared at him, watching as his eyes flashed a bright gold before returning to their previous orange. His muscles bulged as he transformed fully. I had really expected the Titans to take my challenge with a grain of salt, not to improve all their fighters.

"Ah, fuck you're fast," I panted allowing the falling snow to melt on my skin which was increasing in temperature. My eyes flashing white as all the immediately surrounding snow melted and the ground dried up.

"So you have truly do have the power of a Hyperion," He said awe filling his voice as he stared at my miny desert.

"How do you know that?" I asked. That was one of my closest guarded secrets, thank the gods Zeus was too stupid and the rest didn't care enough to figure it out but for them to know. This is bad.

"Oh, that's so sad. You don't even know who you can trust do you?" He taunted, his lips curling into a sneer. "I also hear you have the mind of Athena, so boy what will you do to out think me?"

"I don't NEED to out think you," I responded shooting forward swinging riptide in a wide arc hoping to take off his head. Thorn shot his tail up stopping my swing dead in its tracks. I called on Ares' power trying to sharpen my blade and increase my strength but it still only barely cut him.

I was sent flying into a tree by another swipe of his claws. My head smacking hard onto the trunk sending spots in my vision. I called on Apollo's powers to see where he would come from next and to heal.

I could feel his claws against my right arm, ripping the skin off. Then I blinked and my skin was there my sword cutting into his palm.

"Ahh," He screeched in fury. Pulling his arm back swinging his tail at my chest.

'BOOM'

A giant lightning bolt smacked into Thorns head driving him into the ground. In the main door to the school stood Thalia, spear and shield out in a ready to fight position. Standing to her side was Annabeth with Bianca, Nico and Grover behind them watching the fight with wide eyes.

"Thalia, Annabeth good to see you decided to join the party," I smiled at them tasting some of my earlier blood. Thalia gave me a grin while Annabeth grimaced.

"Ah I see, so another of my goals has arrived on the scene for me," He stared at them his tail swinging in excitement. I took his moment of distraction to attack him, riptide slicing into his chest before being stopped by his ribs.

What the hell? Can I not just slice through him for once? Thalia rushed forward stabbing her spear into his back going through his kidneys.

"So you can only take so much damage, eh?" Thalia asked sending electricity down her spear into his body. Sending him to the ground in a smoking daze.

"Look at this, Perce really did need my help!" Thalia said in a laugh. My mistake was paying attention to her and not Thorn.

He had Annabeth in his claws in a second and was on the edge of the cliff. His body shook as he panted, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as slobber sprayed everywhere including on Annabeth.

"Do not worry our lord Kronos has not forgotten your contribution," He told Annabeth bowing his head to her. "He has ordered me to retrieve you so that you may claim your reward."

"What, but I don-. Oh no," She said before looking at me and it was right then that I knew how they found out my abilities. They didn't need to figure them out because Annabeth had already told them.

"I-i didn't mean to. Percy you have to believe me!" Annabeth begged her eyes tearing up. "I wanted to tell you but it was never the right time. I'm so so sorry."

"You-," I began before a silver arrow flew past me straight into the chest of Dr Thorn. It had a ton of force but with those ribs, I doubt it would kill him.

I saw just how powerless I was when Titans took this war seriously and I also saw how powerless I was to change some things. Not a moment after the arrow hit was Thorn and Annabeth sent over a cliff.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

I should have saved Annabeth but I was shocked. Why would she betray me? She had seemed so kind and compassionate to me. She never seemed to yell after the Sea of Monsters and in fact, seemed to have a good time around Thalia and I. I stared at where they had been, the wind whipping through my hair and stinging my wet eyes.

The loss of her hurt just as much as last time but in a way, it felt so much worse. Not only had I lost her but I found out she betrayed me. Then in a moment of weakness, I had allowed my mind to stall, to try to work through everything and because of me she was gone.

"Percy! Why didn't you grab her?" Thalia roared from her place on my right. I refused to look already imagining the lightning arcing around her as she fought to hold in her tears. A look of betrayal directed at me for my failures. I felt all that power that I usually had at my command wilt in spite of no dangerous external injuries.

"Percy, answer me," Thalia said, her voice many times quieter than before. I still stared forward, trails of heat blazing down my cheeks. I was meant to be the strong one, the one who never fell. At least that was what I was supposed to be for the children of the gods and their eternal enemy. She wasn't one of those expecting perfection from me, at least not the older her.

I willed the tears to dry and turned to Thalia my face set in a grimace. I looked behind her to see a large group of girls led by Artemis, the goddess of the moon, childbirth and the hunt. She was one of my more liked goddesses but mainly due to her battle prowess and interaction with female demigods. There was another very important person standing beside her, Zoe Nightshade was back and as ferocious as ever.

Where Artemis had a soft silver glow to her eyes, Zoe was an abyss. The pale skin reflected by the moon led to an almost ethereal glow. She held a large bow with an arrow pulled back and aimed at me, along with almost every other hunter.

"You," Zoe hissed, her black eyes locked onto Thalia's blue ones. It was surprising that even with her focus on Thalia she never took the arrow away from me. I wasn't in the mood for them and so I turned towards the cliff staring at it once more.

The atmosphere became insanely intense and I assume one of the hunters couldn't stand it because an arrow whistled through the air towards me. I wasn't fast enough to escape unscathed and so I had to deal with the feeling of an arrow sticking in my left knee. I had moved right hoping to keep my major artery out of the range of fire.

I collapsed, my lips folded into a snarl as I held the scream of pain in. The warmth from my blood flowed down my leg, becoming colder by the second and I knew I would need to activate Apollo's power for this one.

"What the fuck!" Thalia yelled from behind me. I could hear as the lightning increased nearing a deadly point before it was cut off by a nearly unbelievable power. It was smooth and soft yet left me feeling as though I was weak and needed to hide. I knew this power although in my time it was much weaker than this is.

"Calm down sister, he has my brothers blessing. He will not die to such a small wound," Artemis spoke, the world silencing as the huntress stalked forward. The wind itself seemed to have run from her terrifying presence.

I pulled on that heat that always came when I called forth Apollo's power. It was warm like the sun and horribly chilling like the mist of the prophet of Delphi. I reached behind me and yanked the arrow out, tearing through more of my leg in the process. It was then that I let out a hiss of pain before it was gone completely.

"It seems you have more control over it than even my brother thought," She said. I could feel as here power retreated having served its purpose for now. I looked around my shoulder to see her once again for the night, her auburn hair flowing in the gentle breeze and body glowing silver. "Zoe, bring a tent for the two boys and a separate one for the girls, oh yes also one for the satyr."

"Yes My Lady," Zoe responded bring forward two packs, throwing one in front of me and hitting Thalia in the chest with the other. Then she stalked towards me, her mistress away speaking to some of her other hunters. "Disrespect Lady Artemis once more boy and thy life shall be forfeit."

That said she walked away and Thalia walked toward me, her eyes narrowed at Zoe before they turned towards me.

"We need to talk Percy."

 **A/N**

 **Well, there is another chapter done. Sad to say I took no time with this one but I should have a better chapter during this weekend.**

 **I was requested to make a story and so I will post a preview chapter and would like your opion on if I should make it a full story or make it the samll story I will post in the following weeks. This story still takes priority regardless.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	26. The Huntress

(Thalia POV)

I stared down at him, watching his face raised to meet mine. I wanted to scream at him for allowing Annabeth to get taken, for being weak when he needed to be strong. In my mind, I knew that it wasn't his fault. The monster had after all been able to not only keep up with our assault at the same time but almost seemed to tank most of it. So, I knew he didn't mean to lose her but I kept seeing that moment where he could've grabbed her. That small moment when the arrow hit and they went towards the cliff.

It was with these thoughts going through my mind that I decided to just glare at him instead. I honestly didn't think my glare would affect him, since any other time I glared at him he smirked so it was a surprise to see him not only look away but flinch back.

"...sorry," He whispered looking out at the cliff again, his green eyes dull.

I broke right then and stopped my glare, allowing my eyes to soften.

"Percy, why didn't you get her?" I asked softly. He looked at me again before looking away. I was about two seconds away from electrocuting his ass for ignoring me when he answered.

"I...I don't know. She looked at me with so much fear but all I could see, all I could hear was that bastard," He choked out, his voice breaking near the end. "He knew... How did he know?"

"What are you talking about Kelp Head?" I asked. I wanted his happy-go-lucky self, not this self-pity shit he was pulling. I took the liberty of smacking him with an electric infused palm. That was a mistake as I sent him flying into one of the hunters, incidentally, it was the hunter most likely to kill me and him.

"Boy," Zoe Nightshade growled out, her body seemingly like a cat as she raised herself up to seem imposing. Granted she was terrifying but still, she was supposed to be a hunter, not a house cat.

"Sorry, Zoe!" Percy yelped out, a little too relaxed for the situation.

Percy jumped up and backed away bowing his head a little lower so that Zoe now stood 9 inches taller instead of 7. Zoe was huge for a hunter, way taller than me or almost any girl in the hunt but she moved so gracefully, it was a like a bear had gotten the grace of a cat.

"What do YOU want!" I hissed at her. Now I'm the cat bitch!

"Lady Artemis has requested the boy's presence, hag."

"Oh look at you, finally able to say a sentence in modern English, you fucking granny," I laughed, looking over and seeing Percy holding a laugh in as well. Zoe walked towards me her already dark eyes becoming a void.

"Thou shall watch thy tongue else I rip it from thy mouth," Zoe hissed, her voice deadly quiet as she stalked towards me. Percy jumped in between us, his hands raised in surrender,

"C'mon can't we get along?" He asked in a light tone but it was anything but kind. He was feet away from me and I could feel how his power was being tightly held within him. that was when I learned that Percy is powerful but he is not the strongest mortal in the god's armies.

Sirrah, back down lest I take thou down like the beast thou are." Her eyes were turning into a cracked volcano and the wind around us reacted to her power. That wasn't the impressive part though, no what was impressive was when she dashed in front of Percy and slammed him to the ground.

"Ugh, so I guess that's a solid no?" Percy said/asked. I gripped my mace can ready to attack when she finally let him go.

"Come boy, I no longer have the patience for thy games."

With that said she began walking away, somehow not leaving tracks in the snow.

(Percy Pov)

I pulled myself up, turning to Thalia and shrugging before walking after Zoe.

We arrived at the largest of the twenty tents. It wasn't significantly larger but had a slightly larger door and more silver trimmings.

"Lady, I have arrived with the boy," Zoe said from in front of the door.

"Enter."

The inside of the tent was massive, at least compared to the outside, and had fur rugs everywhere. The walls were lined with paintings of wildlife and heads from animals.

In the left corner stood Artemis, her glowing silver eyes gliding over me. Sitting in front of She stood slightly shorter than the girl standing next to her.

Bianca di Angelo had void black hair and with strangely light eyes. Her eyes were a dark gold with small green flecks spread throughout. It was the one thing that I hadn't noticed the first time I saw her. It could be because I didn't care who she was or that I was focused on Annabeth alone or a mix of both, but it was certainly something I wish I had known.

"Hmm, not quite what I would expect a hero to look like but I suppose you are still mortal," Artemis said looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, well. I don't tend to worry about my appearance when saving the day," I said shrugging my shoulders. A small growl was heard from my right where Zoe stood, her glare back in full force.

"Peace Zoe, I believe that he was trying to alleviate his own nervousness, am I correct?" Artemis questioned after waving her hand to calm Zoe. I think she could have been a little less insulting with her reason but I suppose that she didn't care all that much.

"Good, now Zoe please go attend to the hunt while I convene with these two," Artemis dismissed Zoe before turning her attention to me once more.

"As for you, I have a mission for you, if you'll accept of course."

I looked towards Bianca to gauge her reaction, which was a little disappointing because she was looking at Artemis and not me. I never did like making decisions especially when I had to make them on my own. That simple fact wouldn't change no matter how many times I do it, it also won't change if my decisions keep messing things up.

"Ok, what is it? Milday," I added the honorific as an afterthought. She smiled at me, with a very dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Bianca, you may go. Make certain to tell me your decision by dawn," She said never looking at Bianca.

"Y-yes Milady," Bianca said before rushing out of the tent. Ducking her head as she passed me.

"She gonna join your hunt?" I asked looking around her tent, purposely keeping my eyes away from her. It wasn't that she was terrifying, but she was terrifying especially with that look.

"I hope so, but emotions can get in the way of a rational decision," She answered. I heard the ruffling of fur and felt the way the water split around her as she walked towards me.

"How is joining the hunt more rational than caring for her brother?" I asked.

I don't know why I asked because I already knew her answer, 'All men are bad and the hunt is the only safe place for maidens,' or something like that.

"Yes, he will be well taken care of and in joining the hunt she can become stronger. If she has that strength then, later on, she may leave the hunt and protect her brother or continue the hunt with the ability to defend herself and the knowledge that her brother is as safe as he can be," She said from her place in front of me. Ok so maybe not the answer I thought but whatever.

"But I digress, we have gotten off the original topic. Do you accept my request?" She said.

"What's the request?" I asked feeling a little small under her glowing silver eyes.

"I wish for you to accompany my hunt to camp half-blood, as well as making sure my hunt is not given proper reason to kill your campers," She said making her way to the back of her tent where a small shelf sat.

The shelf itself was unassuming with the only interesting thing about it being the small moon carving in it. The carving was small and wiggly almost like a child's drawing.

On the shelf was an assortment of items ranging from cups to a small lyre poorly carved out of wood.

Artemis grabbed a small pouch that jangled as she lifted it.

The pouch flew through the air, smacking me in the chest as I moved to catch it. It was small but quite heavy, probably containing drachma.

"That will be your pay, seeing as how I don't expect you'll do it for free," The goddess said.

I nodded my head in thanks. Opening the bag revealed not drachma but rather small nuggets of silver metal.

"Those are nuggets of a very rare alloy made from Stygian Iron and a gold metal named Imperial Gold," She pulled a dagger out of her sheath, it was beautiful with small lines of gold running through a dark silver. "If you can find a skilled enough child of Hephaestus you may be able to combine it with that sword you wield, make it your own in a sense."

"Oh," I said with my ever clever response.

"Hmm, now that we have concluded that bit, perhaps you would like to return to your fellow campers?"

I bowed to her before walking out of the tent.

(Love you 3)

The cold bit into my skin as I watched the horizon, waiting for dawn break.

I stood off to the side while the hunters were gathered near their patron and Thalia, Nico and Grover sat near a small fire.

I couldn't help but steal glances at Zoe who was as imposing as ever. She stood above her peers with a small tiara sitting upon her head.

I was using the powers of Hyperion to warm myself when I felt a sharp sting in my side. It was a horrible burn, which shouldn't happen since I am supposed to be immune to heat.

I could feel the pain tearing through my body, spreading like a plague. My thought started to fade and I vaguely felt myself collapse before I could see again.

All the pain was gone but so was the warmth, all missing. I felt empty like something had been stolen from me.

I looked around and saw that only Zoe had noticed. I met her eyes before she glared and I looked away.

I could feel the cold around me which hadn't really happened since I had come here. I focused deep and started searching for that small flame that sat inside. Except that the flame was gone, fully gone with absolutely no evidence of its existence.

I looked up as the sun started to breach the horizon when a large explosion filled the morning.

I was sent to my knees as my skull exploded in pain. Everyone around me doing the same, tears staining my eyes as the burning returned.

As the pain receded again I looked up only to see the sun was missing again.

"What was that Lady Artemis!" Zoe yelled above the screams of the hunt. Even after a moment of searching, I could not find her, no matter which way I looked. "My Lady?"

The entire hunt started another round of screaming, only this time joined by Nico.

I felt around before realizing the unlikelihood of it working with all this snow around.

A flash of silver signalled the arrival of the Goddess of the moon.

"Girls, calm down. I was summoned to Olympus for an emergency meeting," She turned to Zoe. "The titan Hyperion has been killed, faded, and in his death was an explosion of power. It has also made it so my hunt is even more important than before."

Another flash, this one gold, announced the arrival of the Sun god. A sports car sat behind him, gold with white strips.

"That's right, so all aboard the sun express," He snapped his fingers as the car changed into a large bus.

"But Milad-" Zoe was cut off by Artemis. "Go, it is imperative understood."

Zoe bowed her head before ordering the hunt on the shuttle.

I climbed aboard with Thalia, Grover and Nico following. I noticed that Bianca was sitting beside Phoebe, talking and smiling.

Finally given a moment of respite I realized what Hyperion's death meant. It meant no titanic support, no powers over heat and the sun.

As soon as Apollo entered the bus it began moving and the short trip to Camp Half-blood began.

(Artemis POV)

First monsters become more powerful, then the Ophiotaurus is reborn and now an elder titan dies. It was almost as though every bad thing had decided to start happening ever since Luke Castellan's betrayal. Of course, it would be a males fault.

I started my sprint towards the epicenter of Hyperion's surge of power. The world bending around me as I phased through trees, my feet to quick and light to leave a single mark on the ground. It took me five minutes but I arrived in Medford, Oregon.

The very sight was humbling. The entire city was a crater. The ground was still magma from the intense heat that the Titan gives off.

I searched for a body, after all, it was only speculation that a diety could die but it would seem reality says it's true. No one, not even Ouranos had faded, rather he hid after most of his power was stored away from him.

"Do you appreciate the view as much as I do?" A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped forward only to have my arm pulled back and nearly popped out of its socket. "Do I take that as a no?"

I twisted, my arm lighting up in pain as it went in an unnatural, even for gods, angle. My knife that Apollo had helped Hephaestus make for me slid into Atlas's side. He squeezed tighter cracking my arm.

"Do you truly believe a little prick like that would save you?"

"No, but it was damn satisfying to cut into you," I groaned out, my power being redirected to healing my arm.

"Ah, I was going to play with you today but Kronos had me take out a traitor so I will have to make this quick."

I pulled harder, my arm stretching an extra inch as the skin began to tear. If I could get my hand free I could actually fight.

"Ah, I don't think so, godling," It was the last thing I heard before his fist slammed into my head and all went darker than Nyx.

(Love you 3)

I woke up, my arms and feet chained up. I looked around and noticed a small spear sitting outside my cage.

"It was Hyperion's, but I suppose it's mine now."

Atlas stood there, his power dull but present. I could care less to describe a male, after all, most didn't deserve any acknowledgement especially this one.

"I have a special surprise for you, if you will follow nicely it will be quicker."

Oh? Do you honestly think I'll allow that?" I asked preparing to allow the Lady Styx to keep my oaths when he laughed.

"No, you are weak, not even fit for a titan such as Prometheus," Atlas said before grabbing my chains and pulling me along.

I let him hold my chains up and used them to swing in for a swift kick, that did absolutely nothing to him.

I continued kicking him for a few minutes before we exited the building onto a mountain top I was familiar with.

"Mount Orthys..." I whispered. Everything was slowly building itself up and I knew why everything bad decided to happen.

"Yes, we have risen again and this time we have no traitors in our midst," He gloated. "Even if we do they die soon enough."

"How would you even be able to tell who's a traitor with how small minded you are," I said ending it with a small laugh in his direction.

"I wouldn't worry, but there is your surprise," he said before tossing me in front of Annabeth who looked horrible.

"Release this maiden at once!" I screamed in outrage. How dare they treat a pure maiden like this?

"Ah, I can't but you can."

"...fine," I said accepting that until help arrived this would be my life. "Release me from these chains."

He immediately did so and for a moment I entertained the notion of attacking him again before thinking better of it.

"Let me take it from you," I whispered to Annabeth as I pushed my hands against the sky. Even with us both holding it I could feel the weight that would become mine alone soon.

As Annabeth relieved herself of the sky it all hit me at once and I was amazed by just how much she had been holding. It was like father was continuously slamming his bolt into my back and I could feel my consciousness start fading.

 **A/N**

 **Hey missed y'all but I been having trouble with this chapter. First It didn't save then I went through and deleted 700 words because I didn't like how it was written and the content. So yeah it took a lot longer than I had thought.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and until next time my children.**

 **PG**


	27. The Game

_"Did you appreciate the gift?"_

"Yes, although what do you plan to do if he returns?" I asked. It was a justified fear, even though I now knew we had allies who could defeat the traitor it was still scary to think of his retribution.

 _"He will not, she is suppressing him. Only at her command will he return."_

"I understand My Lord but what is to prevent her from turning against us? It is not in their nature to remain loyal," Truthfully I was less than pleased with our newest ally. She was ruthless which was good but the fact that she could and very much would kill us was disconcerting. It was also aggravating to know she could topple Olympus alone but would rather play a minimal role.

 _"Trust me my loyal General, she will not move on us, her hand is mine to direct for now."_

I nodded, trusting in my King once more. He had only failed once, but as all the greatest kings do he would learn from his mistake and prosper from it.

The abundance of shadows made it hard to pinpoint the Hunters that would be arriving soon but it wasn't impossible. Traps littered the area, a chokepoint for the Hunters courtesy of yours truly. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of waiting, the first hunter stalked out of the tree. Her eyes slid to me and immediately a confused look appeared. She whistled and three other hunters dropped from the branches of a tree.

"Do you honestly think you can stop us boy?" The Hunters beside her pulled their strings back, prepared to fire their blunt tips straight at me.

"Ah, no I was waiting for someone else. We had a date you see, but it would seem Zoe stood me up," I made a pouty face, my lower lip puckered out. "Unless she sent you four in her place, which is weird I'll admit but maybe she's kinky."

Three arrows flew through the air, whistling as they approached their target. Then my sword flashed forward, striking two as I the last one barely grazed my side. My stomach clenching as the river heaved itself up, my awareness stretching through it. Every ounce lifted into a wall that was nearly twenty feet tall. Five spears of water shot out, hitting two of the huntresses while the others narrowly dodged. Their relief was short-lived as the last two were quickly overcome by the onslaught of water.

Then I felt someone jumping over my barrier and I quickly shot them back to the ground before lowering the barrier to face my next adversary. Unsurprisingly it was Zoe Nightshade, our flag clenched in her right fist, her left hand holding a silver dagger as she sent a glare to me.

"Stand aside or I shall cut thou down," She hissed.

The long river lowered, surrounding me in its soothing pressure as I lifted my sword. Her speed would be her greatest strength and so I had to slow her down. My greatest strength is my water, and perhaps my knowledge of her.

The only way I could slow her down without actually injuring her would be to surround us and so I did so. I pulled the river water to me, large walls twisting around us, far too high for even a Huntress to jump. The circular arena I had created for us began moving closer, leaving only twenty feet in diameter to fight.

"I see, thy powers are great, pray they shall be enough." She stuffed the flag in her pocket before drawing a second blade and rushing forward. The twenty feet between us quickly collapsed to ten then she was swinging her dagger at my chest. Even with my timely dodge, I was left with a small cut in my armour. The celestial bronze doing nearly nothing to the two silver daggers in her grasp. "These have been blessed by Artemis herself, do not believe yourself safe from their edge."

A blink later and seven spears of water shot towards her. If I couldn't get close then I would fight her from a distance, make her wear herself out or more preferable would be if we won. She expertly dodged each one, her movements quick and precise, then a flick of the wrist later and one of her daggers were sticking out of my shoulder. My focus nearly fell but I got it back in time to keep the barrier up.

"Gods, and here I was thinking I outsmarted you," I pulled the dagger out before surrounding the wound in water.

"So thou admit to thy arrogance?" She asked, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Um... I don't know what you just said, too many thou's and thy's," My grin could not have been bigger as I watched her face redden in anger. Well, maybe it would've been bigger if she hadn't nearly taken my arm off with a single slash from her dagger. My dodge saved my hand but in doing so I dropped the dagger, which meant she was back to two.

"I grow tired of our game," Her eyes darkened before she moved, only I already had a plan in mind. Her dagger slid through my armour and pierced my abdomen, which I turn caused my knees to give out. "I win"

She moved away, the barrier falling down as I released its shape. Then as her foot moved through the small layer of water on the ground I pulled it back up, wrapping her leg in my grip. I pulled her up, keeping her from touching the ground.

"Seems I win," I pant as the water slowly heals my stab wound. Then with a mere thought, I tied her to a tree, my water restraining her completely as I sat and waited.

"Thou shall wish thou never turned water against me," She hissed from the tree. Then I felt her, truly and honestly felt her in her entirety. I could feel the pain and sadness she felt, the hatred and consuming thirst for revenge. Finally, I could feel the relief, the happiness that the water had responded.

My control on the water began weakening, it was as though she were its true master and I had merely borrowed it for the water broke free from me, releasing its mistress, and she looked pissed.

Thinking quickly I called for Apollo's power, creating a near blinding light to distract Zoe before trying to take control again. It was hard, like moving through a rushing current, ok not a good analogy for me but just understand it was extremely hard. Every amount of water I took, she took the same amount back.

If we had not been preoccupied it may have dawned on us how stupid we looked but we were too focused on our tug-o-war, each of us desperately reaching for the water. We were creatures of the water, and we would not lose in our domain. Finally, I began making headway, my power slowly overtaking hers. Yet, I could feel her fear, the fear that the water would reject her for some upstart. A rather stupid fear but one nonetheless.

I turned my gaze to her, her own connecting with mine. Normally black coal eyes had turned a dull turquoise, glowing slightly as she exercised her birthright, one that she had thought long taken from her. Then I released my hold, allowing her complete control of what I knew I could take.

She turned it against me, hurling me into a tree and holding me against it as I had previously done her, then with a triumphant grin she turned and walked over the dry creek bed, winning the game once more.

(Zoe POV)

His plan was ingenious. Make it so I had less space to move against him and at the same time surround us in his own element. His only issue was not accounting for exactly how fast I was and underestimating my daggers. Sadly, it would also seem that I had made mistakes in that battle. My arrogance allowing me to believe such a fearsome warrior would go down in one stroke, a nonlethal one at that.

The water had felt great to walk through, a reminder of a time long past. So I had taken my time, walking slowly as a way to prolong this triumph and use the small boost the water gave with longer exposure. Then it struck quickly, a vice grip on my leg that ripped me into the air and against a tree. Squeezing me like chains, an inescapable prison.

Hatred consumed me a long time ago and I had once promised that it would not do so again, but when I felt that water against me. The moment I felt the water I loved constrict me I couldn't help it, it was instinctual to hate losing because of what was once mine, like a friend betraying you. I would make that boy pay for this, that I swore upon the Styx.

"Thou shall wish thou never turned water against me," I hissed, anger bubbling in me and I felt compelled to at least try and control the water I already knew I had no power over. It would come as a surprise when I felt it heed my cries, felt the water guide me into it and allowed me to take control.

Emotions spilt from the boy who held onto the water. The most abundant was surprise, and worry but there were so many more. I could feel regret and sadness, his hatred and hope. Yet I felt something I had long since forgotten a man could possess, love. His heart burst with it, a fountain that seemed to overflow. It was unlike that love of Aphrodite that moved in straight lines towards certain people but rather it spilt over everyone, bathing them in his unending love. It was a sensation I had not felt in a long time but rather than dwell on it I pushed out and took the water from him, cutting him off from it as I had been for far too long.

My counter-attack was nearly prepared when suddenly the boy turned into an explosion of light, one that sadly distracted me. I gripped the water as my vision swam, then I felt him return, his own power rushing over the water. It wanted to return to its masters son but I willed it to allow me control for a time longer, but it quickly became apparent that his power was far greater then mine, so it was not a surprise when the moment I looked up I could see his emerald eyes glowing bright, lighting up the moonless clearing.

I was sad, to know that even though it had given me control that it would abandon me again, for a man no less. I prepared myself for the failure, my concentration slipping until I felt his defences weaken. Capitalizing on that weakness I moved forward and took control, hurling him into a tree, chaining him against it with that which he thought to be his closest friend. He would know the betrayal I had felt. My smile only died when I had turned from him, because even as he lost his love still spilt over me.

(Percy POV)-

"Percy, how the hell are you losing to water?" Thalia asked from below me. Chiron had just called the match and everyone had raced into the clearing only to witness a bizarre sight. The son of Poseidon beaten by water.

"It is not the boy's fault he could not defeat me, even in his natural environment," Zoe spoke. She was standing beside her hunters who all had small smiles on their faces.

"He is a boy after all," Phoebe said. It wasn't funny but the Hunter's sure thought it was as most of them bowed over in laughter.

"Did you let them win?" Thalia asked quietly, her glare turned on me. I shook my head quickly, I mean seriously she is scary sometimes. "Then how does a son of fucking Poseidon lose control of water to some Huntress?"

"I don't know, she surprised me and took control from me," I explained quickly. She glared at me, her gaze narrow before she growled. Zoe decided to release me then as I fell to the ground, without thinking I took control of the water and cushioned my fall. It may have been a better idea to allow myself to hit the ground, as I found out as soon as I stood back up.

"Oh? So now you can control it again?" She asked before pushing me, a jolt going through my body. I knew it was an accident but the water reacted to protect me and sent her flying a few feet.

"Sorry Thalia I-" A large bolt of electricity flew towards me, I raised a barrier of water that dispersed the electricity. "Thal's I didn't mean to."

"Yeah sure," She said, turning away from me. I wanted to go up to her but Chiron shook his head in my peripheral so I didn't instead I watched as the campers started walking back to camp only to feel something bump into me. It was a little mummy, one I recognized as the Oracle.

"Um guys," I called out, everyone stopped and turned towards me. "Got a mummy baby who wants to talk."

"The Oracle, but she's never left the attic," Chiron said in awe. "Who are you here for?"

The Oracle turned away from me, looking instead towards Zoe. It then walked closer before sitting in front of her, closing it's empty eyes once more.

"How do I help my Goddess?" Zoe asked.

Suddenly the Oracle's eyes snapped open, green mist creeping out of it until it formed the shape of Artemis, her body was shackled and she appeared to be holding something, likely the Sky. The goddess looked up at Zoe and began talking.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

No, it couldn't be the same prophecy. I needed to be able to save them, that was my purpose.

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

Fuck, I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand_

 _And one shall perish by a parents hand_

The last line fell on my ears like a death toll. It meant that I had not changed enough to save Zoe or Bianca. I almost didn't hear Chiron ask me to carry the Oracle back.


	28. The Night With No Moon

The meeting had been a complete waste of time. Nothing had changed. Nothing! It was like I hadn't done anything differently, either that or the world simply didn't care.

I had spent the entire forty minutes listening to them argue only for the exact same people to be chosen. It was even in the same order as I remember, almost like the fates were messing with me.

However, I put those thoughts aside as I lay in my bed. Allowing my muscles to relax in preparation for the fitful sleep that was to come. Closing my eyes I welcomed the dark abyss that Morpheus would grant me.

The world was dark, darker than I had ever seen it before. The only lights coming from the billions and trillions of stars littering the sky. There were so many more stars than I had ever seen, they alone acted like a moon. Their combined radiance lending the only light needed in this new world.

Surrounding me were large trees, a soft wind blowing through them. Flowers scattered the ground, some glowing while others merely reflected the light of the stars. A few feet in front of me was a small pool of water, one that I could tell was purer than nearly any I had ever felt. It acted like a mirror, catching every perfect detail of the world.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice spoke from behind me. Turning around revealed a beautiful woman, one that had to be a goddess. She had ivory skin with flowing locks of obsidian hair with little specks of white in it. The goddess wore a toga, with one shoulder holding it. She was holding the other side up with her hand, keeping it from slipping. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah, but if you're here to threaten me please get it over with. Places to be and all that," I responded. I was slightly exhausted with new gods and goddesses trying to intimidate me.

"I have received many warnings about you. They tell me you are the most dangerous adversary in this war," She walked forward, closing the small gap that separated us until she stood directly in front of me. It was quite saddening to discover she was a head taller than me. "However, looking at you now I can't say that I see it. Perhaps it is something that is only shown in battle, or perhaps it is the uncertainty that makes you dangerous. The Fates gave you a choice and yet no one knows what that choice is or what you will choose, it makes you quite the wild card."

"Yes, well I know that I'll be beating Kronos myself, so you can rest assured that I know what my choice is and what I'll choose," The close proximity was a little distracting. My muscles were relaxing of their own accord, ignoring my intentions entirely. This newest goddess put my body at ease, lowering my defences with her peaceful aura. "Who are you? I mean you know me but I don't know you."

"Ha, my sister did say you were quite entertaining for a mortal and my nephew told me of your fortitude and lack of respect. If it had been my sister you would be long dead little hero, but I suppose so would all of you humans," She walked around me and sat on a bench that appeared beside the lake. "You mortals have never been a concern of mine before, it was never my place to dictate what you did or why you did it. No, that was Ouranos's job or at least he made it his, but now I have been dragged from my home to act as a repellent. It is insulting."

Her voice never raised in pitch or volume, it was monotone. I wouldn't have even known she was ranting if not for the very obvious scowl on her face. Her glittering black eyes narrowed as she spoke and a single fist clenched but otherwise, her tone gave nothing away.

"So why are you here? To repel me?" She turned toward me and laughed. It was not one out of amusement but one born of absurdity, as though the very idea was preposterous.

"You would not even require thought to hold back child. I know not what my Nieces have done for you that lends apprehension to your name but they will never hold a candle to me or my siblings. They can stitch their little portraits and they can even make you a god themselves but it will never be enough, not if it is me against you."

I noticed the horizons light up, a sunrise from all directions. The light surrounded us, moving inwards. The faint crackling of flames reached my ears before they disappeared, the goddesses hand waving through the air in a smooth motion.

"That is what I am tasked with repelling, although he is no more difficult than you would be. Now leave, save the huntress, I grow tired of the night with only stars," She tapped my forehead and all went dark.

A line of warmth sliced across my face before quickly cooling.

Opening my eyes revealed a large tongue preparing a second journey, one that would lead from one side of my face to the other. It was too late. My objection silenced as the offending appendage lapped far too close for comfort.

 _"Oh hey boss, you're finally awake,"_ The owner of the tongue spoke mentally, his voice reaching me in a way that wasn't understood even by Annabeth who had merely waved it off as 'magic'.

Standing over me was a large ebony stallion with amber eyes. He was large for a horse, but only slightly with denser muscle than what would be healthy for the average pull horse. The most impressive detail, the one that set him apart were the large wings resting against his side. They were massive, each able to extend nearly twenty feet each, with feathers almost as strong as iron.

"Why did you lick me? You could've just knocked on the floor or something," I paused. "Wait...how'd you get in here?"

He turned around, looking a fresh hole in my back door before tapping his foot anxiously.

 _"Sorry boss,"_ Unsurprisingly he didn't sound very sorry. _"But you need to see this."_

I yawned before pulling myself out of bed, following Blackjack out of the cabin. He explained how a few naiads got a hold of him, trying to find me when Blackjack offered to get me himself. The naiads said they found a small creature trapped in a net and needed me to go get him out, which I find stupid since they could just as easily have done it.

"Fine let's go," I climbed on Blackjacks back before he blasted off. Every flap of his wings sent a powerful gust into the ground, pushing all the dust in the vicinity away.

I knew what creature we were going to help and I could hardly contain my excitement. If I could prevent it from being a threat then I could change the prophecy immediately, saving both Zoe and Bianca.

As soon as we were stopped I jumped off, rocketing through the warm waters of the Long Island Sound. I quickly reached the bottom, where a small group of aquatic life had gathered. Their voices blended together as they all screamed for attention, all in a panic over the danger a single one of their family was in.

My eyes landed on the struggling bull as my father had later told me in my own time. It was mooing pitifully, each twist only serving to tangle it more. My hands quickly went to work untangling the net from Bessie.

As I worked I began praying, asking my father to look after the innocent creature. Only a moment later did a cool blast of water come in. I sighed in relief, believing my father had come to protect Bessie but instead as the water washed over the bull a much less desired effect occurred.

The small monster was ripped to shreds, its body quickly turning into nothing before turning into golden dust carried away by my fathers current. It was too quick to stop, ending within a second yet it had seemed so slow.

My eyes widened. This wasn't meant to happen. The Ophiotaurus was meant to be saved, protected like the innocent it was and yet my own father had just killed it. He had killed it as passionately as a glacier sinks a ship.

Then as the cold current passed, a new warm one caressed me. Filling my strangely numb muscles with energy, encouraging me to move on and so I did. Yet my ascent to the surface did little to calm the raging storm in my mind.

The waters helped launch me high into the air, blackjack quickly scooping me up.

 _"_ _How'd_ _it go boss?"_ The energetic Pegasus asked. Taking a deep breath I responded.

"It was a success," And we rode in silence.

The sun was still down when Blackjack and I descended upon the camp. The harpies returning to their hovels for the soon to come day. As we approached I spotted Nico slinking through the shadows, stalking his sister like prey which was surprising considering the fact that Zoe was also there.

I had Blackjack set me down behind the same column he had before or was it now? Doesn't matter because I am too busy to think about that.

Sneaking up on Nico was even easier than sneaking up on the children of Hypnos. Almost like Nico didn't care if he was spotted, which he might not, considering he was so young.

The two hunters spoke in hushed tones, most likely repeating things they had once said before in my presence and so I didn't bother listening. Instead, I prepared myself to talk to Nico.

After a few moments, the girls left and Nico stood to follow only to be stopped by my hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around, his dark eyes showing more white than usual. It almost made me laugh at how shocked he looked but this wasn't the time.

"Please don't tell anyone," He whispered, his eyes darting around in search of anyone who may be listening.

"Don't worry, I won't," I told him. "But that means you can't tell anyone I'm leaving."

He shook his head quickly before his eyes widened again. His mouth opened and so I put my palm over it, stopping him from talking.

"I'll protect your sister, but you have to stay here ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Percy," He said before hugging me. This time I allowed a small smile before pulling him off and sending him on his way. As soon as he was out of sight my smile dropped.

This was the second time I made this promise and I intended to keep it. Even if I had to die to do so, it would be worth it to know that Nico got his sister again. So with that thought on my mind, I made my way to Blackjack and explained my plan, which he immediately agreed to on the promise of doughnuts.

It wasn't long after that I found myself trailing behind a small white van full of some of the most dangerous teenagers on the planet. Then I felt the sun hit my back, its morning rays invigorating me. So when I landed on the Chrysler building I was ready for the vines that wrapped around Blackjack.

"Ah, so the sea-brat thinks he can just leave camp does he?" Dionysus sneered.

I turned to face him and was unimpressed as usual. Unlike the other gods who seemed to become a stronger, better version of themselves, Dionysus appeared normal. His powers weak compared to the few gods I had already met this time around.

"Maybe I should take you before my father and see what he thinks, or maybe I could turn you into a bottlenose dolphin and send you to your dad."

"Why don't you just let me go? That's one less camper to deal with," I responded.

Then he started laughing, a full bellow yet it was very obvious that he thought I was stupid. The vines reacted as well, constricting over Blackjack just the slightest bit more before a single vine wrapped around me and hoisted me in front of the god. His purple eyes blazed with mad power, swirling like wine in a glass and yet glowing with more light than any other god I had seen.

"I told you that you were being consumed by your own mind. That I wouldn't deal with it back then but now is the time I dealt with it. If you want to go on that quest and save the little girls that's fine but you will not endanger them with your unstable mind," He growled. A hand rose and his index finger jabbed my forehead. Then all went dark and I felt peace once more.


	29. The God of Madness

(Mr. D POV)

When the boy had first shown up I had been less than impressed, believing him to be just another hero that would prove to be less gallant and more manipulative. None could blame me, after all, I was a god and had watched more heroes fail than I'd like to admit. I, Dionysus, was one of those heroes, my only truly remarkable action being the creation of wine.

So it came as little surprise when I felt the faintest hints of insanity in the boy, hidden beneath a sea of love and sun burning with loyalty. However, I allowed him to leave on his first quest, more like forced him, to bring forth his madness and save others from him later down the road. Yet, the boy came back more powerful than before, now his power nearly matched the minor gods and yet he had little control. He had also returned healthier than he had left, or so I thought.

It was only later that I felt those same claws of insanity. Their grip was far too tight for me to rip off him, not without his express knowledge but we also didn't have time. The importance of the fleece was too great, we needed it and only he could bring it back. So I let him go, let him race towards the sea to perhaps succeed once more.

Once the boy had left Tantalus became bolder, exerting his power over everyone but myself. It was humorous to watch the disgraceful spirit try his hardest to impress me by being cruel to the children, sadly I had to stop him sometimes otherwise they would be in danger and I could not have that.

Finally, right as I had had enough of Tantalus the boy returned. He brought Chiron along with him as well which helped immensely as I banished Tantalus once more. Later, I found out that the boy had allowed Clarisse to return with the golden fleece, granting her the honor that came with it. I was glad at the time for he showed true kindness and loyalty but I never showed that. I was always prepared for his failing.

Then my sister was revived and for one small second I believed it would be her that would choose between Olympus or Kronos, but then I remembered him. I watched him carry my sister to the infirmary his power obvious even to non-divine beings. There was no way in Tartarus that this boy wouldn't make the choice.

My concern only lessened as I observed him more and found that he was mentally stable, at least for a demigod and so I relaxed. I allowed him to move forward without watching him. His show of power against my sister was entertaining and no longer worrisome. I convinced myself he was a true hero who would be able to bring that title honor.

I wasn't wrong, at least not yet but he teetered dangerously close to where Heracles had once stood. His mind felt tired after his return from saving the two newest children. It wasn't hard to determine that he was guilty and felt betrayed, for what I had no idea.

Soon I would have to take care of his addled mind, fortify it if I had to. He was our most important piece and so I waited, hoping that the quest for Artemis would be carried out without him, yet that was not meant to be.

His anger was easily felt, boiling through the empty night air. Yet I also felt mourning as though he had just lost someone and so I prepared myself because I knew he would follow the quest, he'd done it once already.

Following his trail of emotions led me to the Crysler building, some little mortal tower that they deem as unique. No sooner had he landed did I wrap my vines around his pony. It was childs play and helped that he didn't struggle.

"Ah, so the sea thinks he can just leave camp does he?" I said. His emerald eyes met mine, glowing as if in challenge. "Maybe I should take you before my father and see what he thinks, or maybe I could turn you into a bottlenose dolphin and send you to your dad."

His lips turned upwards at that, mocking me. It seemed the boy believed he had me figured out.

"Why don't you just let me go? That's one less camper to deal with," He said. I don't know why but that one sentence, a sentence I myself would've said angered me. In my anger I wrapped him in vines, pulling him towards me until his eyes were aligned with mine. The shock was pleasing, his fear though made me pause and then I was back. My powers growing inside me as I prepared myself.

My index finger lifted towards his forehead, filled with enough power to destroy a million minds or fix all the mentally ill on the planet. This finger was for one man right now though, they would fix him and then I would know that a true hero walked this earth once more.

"I told you that you were being consumed by your own mind. That I wouldn't deal with it back then but now is the time I dealt with it. If you want to go on that quest and save the little girls that's fine but you will not endanger them with your unstable mind" Then I entered his mind, and calmed it. Soothing his guilt, causing happy memories to float to the forefront. It took mere moments but for us, it felt so much longer. This was the hardest part of my abilities. Their emotions played out to me but I never saw what caused them, never saw why they felt this way but I did my best to ease it. Then as soon as I knew he was better I released, tears already spilling forth from us both.

All I knew was that someone must have hurt the by badly for him to feel as though he lost everything and everyone. The pain of losing friends close to you, the pain of feeling everything was for nothing. The fear of death and the relief that came after. I don't know what his life has been like, not truly but it caused him deep emotional stress. I intended to find out and only one person was with him long enough to know why he felt that way. Sally Jackson.

Once he awoke I set him down on his horse. His eyes still full of tears but his mind felt at ease. That meant I had done my job properly.

"Now get out of here Perry, you have a Goddess to save and I don't feel like being forced to arrange another set of funeral rites," Then with that said I dispersed, choosing a smell of grapes and blood orange to leave behind.

I reappeared outside of Sally Jackson's apartment. My clothes changed, the leopard print faded to white and a dark purple suit jacket appeared over it. Then my shorts lengthened, darkening into a near black before purple began spreading through it slowly but surely matching my jacket. Finally, a strand of hair pulled away from my head and wormed it's way down to my neck, widening before pulling itself longer. Then the dark brown tie began to shift, ripples of purple moving through the 'cloth' until it matched my jacket as well.

Now in more formal attire, I knocked on the door, my fist landing heavy on the weak wood. If there were anyone inside they most definitely knew I was here. Just a few moments after I knocked did a soft feminine voice call out.

"Who are you?"

I smiled slightly, trying my best not to appear too intimidating. "My name is Dionysus, or as Percy may call me, Mr. D."

The door almost immediately swung open, revealing a young woman or at least she didn't appear that old. She was beautiful, no doubt a reason that Poseidon chose her but I also knew my uncle liked personality more than beauty. I suppose it may have something to do with his current wife having no personality. Then she bowed, her head pressed against the floor as she begged apology.

"Stand, I am here due to Percy," When she stood I stared into her eyes, my own glowing a vibrant purple, "Now let's sit down and you can answer my questions."

"Sally who's here?" A man asked from further in the apartment. I felt his kind mind approaching, apprehensive as to show was here. Then he turned around a corner of the apartment, his eyes landing on me. "Um, hi?"

"Paul, this is Mr. D, he's Percy's camp instructor," The poor woman looked like she was about to faint and so I eased her troubles. A single wave of my hand and the man was unconscious, his body lowering softly to the floor.

"Now, I need to know. Have you ever abused Percy, and do not think of lying or I will rip your mind asunder," I said quietly.

She very easily impersonated an anime character with how wide her eyes got before her denials began. "No, no of course not, why would you think that!"

"I see, has he ever lost a friend, such as them dying?" I asked, sensing that she was truthful.

"Well, maybe at camp," She was going to continue but I held up a hand and stopped her.

"No this would have been perhaps a day or two before he arrived at the camp, maybe a few weeks earlier," I explained. There were only so many things that could cause the emotions Percy had been feeling and death was the likeliest one.

"No, not that I know of. As far as I know he hasn't lost anyone other than Annabeth and that was not that long ago," She answered. Once again I felt no lies.

"Did hi behaviour change at some point?" She nodded her mouth opening before her eyes widened again.

"H-he started acting more m-mature after the museum trip," She whispered. "I thought he was just more mature because of the fury attack but...do you think someone died?"

It was an easy solution so I couldn't blame the woman. Most people would act differently after being attacked by one of the most dangerous monsters in the Greek pantheon, yet I also felt that that wasn't why he had changed. The emotions I felt were too strong to simply be from a battle, especially one as easy as Chiron tells me it was.

"Perhaps it was just the shock of fighting the fury," I responded. "However, I need to know if you ever trained him in weapons, particularly swords."

"No, I don't know how to use one and I most certainly wasn't going to try while Gabe was around."

Nothing was adding up, nothing. It was an unprecedented case. The skills he has are above Luke who was one of the most prodigal swordsmen in recent times and who had years of training. His emotions and maturity reflect that of a sixteen or older boy with experiences to match. I've only ever felt feelings of loss like his in large scale murder cases or wars. Yet, his boy had been near neither.

"So he never lost anyone, nor did he ever train?" I asked once more. She nodded her head quickly.

"Why are you asking this? Is he in danger? Is he ok?" She continued freaking out for a moment before I snapped my fingers and calmed her.

"He is fine, I just wished to know some things. I appreciate your time Ms. Jackson," Then I disappeared, wiping Paul's memory before I left.

My arrival in camp half-blood was uneventful. No campers came and spoke to me, none of my children looked around and tried to find me. No there was no one to greet me and that was fine because they were safer away from me. It was mistake o send me here, around children with my powers. They would go insane if they spoke to me too much, or they would get drunk from staring at me. It was foolish and so I was glad no one liked me.

My jacket became a grape, ripe and round. My pants shrunk, adopting a Hawaiian design. Finally, my tie and shirt changed, one turning into a hair and floating away, the other brightening with colors.

All my thoughts became notes, a small notepad with everything I had gathered today fit in my shorts pocket. No one would be able to read it, it was indecipherable to all but me because it was madness. There was no code to decipher, just squiggles and jagged lines that I understood fully.

I no longer felt unimpressed, rather I was intrigued. What had he gone through, how long had he gone through it. Why was he so good with his sword and powers. When did this change truly occur? Where was he going in life and where had he already gone?

There were so many questions and only five people could answer, and four would never answer to me. However, Apollo, the first patron god to Percy may do just that.

As my head was filled with these thoughts Chiron approached his eyes narrowed and breathing shallow.

"Do you know where Percy has gone to, my lord?" I looked at him confused for a moment before summoning a glass of coke.

"Nope, did the fool get himself killed?" I asked, my normal nonchalance back. Then I took a sip of the coke, blue liquid staining my upper lip as the anxious centaur cantered away.


End file.
